Raising the House
by nickythehippi
Summary: Kutner buys a time gun and House is turned into the six year old boy he once was. Now the team, Cuddy and Wilson are stuck taking care of him and trying to keep the secret under wraps, but for how long? How different is Dr. House from young Greg, and what will they all learn about the man that's always been a mystery to them all? This is SciFi with friendship, family, and secrets
1. Chapter 1: Playing with Guns

House was asleep in his chair in his office.

Kutner, Taub, Thirteen and Foreman all were looking at the man while Kutner kept messing with time gun.

"You know that this isn't going to work right?" Taub said watching Kutner, "I mean it's impossible."

Kutner smiled as he was finally happy with the gun, "You never know if something will work until you try it."

"Usually I'd agree with you, but you're talking about a gun that is suppose to make someone turn into exactly who they were at what ever age you choose. So I'm with Taub on this." Thirteen said wondering what would actually happen when Kutner pulled the trigger.

Kutner rolled his eyes, "I'd expect Foreman to be the pessimist among the three of you."

Foreman gave a chuckle, "I'm only here in case something goes wrong and it ends up shocking his body or something. I'm here protecting my job."

Kutner frowned, "Well what age should I make him?"

Thirteen giggled at the idea of a young House running around even if she knew it wasn't going to happen, so she played along. "Make him six."

Kutner turned the dial on the side and held his breath, "Here goes." He said pulling the trigger.

There was a bolt of purple launched from the gun that hit House square in the chest and then expanded and brightened to the point none of the spectators could see their boss then it dissipated.

Kutner stood with his mouth agape.

"Wow," said Thirteen.

Taub looked around, "I really hope no one else saw that."

Foreman was the only one that stepped closer and therefore he was the first to see the child that was now sitting in the chair in a pile of Houses clothes, "Um, guys, we have a problem over here!" Foreman said looking at the blue eyes of the kid.

They looked at Foreman and the kid that now sat in the seat all with shocked and dumbfounded expressions.

"Sir, who are you and where am I?" asked the child with wide eyes and a serious face.

The team looked at one another for a moment and finally Kutner walked over to the young boy, "We're doctors, and you're at a hospital. What's your name?"

The boy chewed on his lip some as if trying to decide if he should tell them or not. "I'm Gregory House, doctor." he said looking at all of them, "Where are my parents, sir?"


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone meet Greg

**Hello Everyone, this is a story I've been working on and off of for a couple of month, I really like it and it seems like you do too! I have quite a few stories that I'm writing on at the moment, but I've always wanted to write about House as a child and now I get to do that! Hope you all enjoy and please remember that reviews are always welcomed. Nicole**

Taub eyebrows shot up, "Okay, well before this goes any farther maybe we should change him back."

Kutner walked over to him and the team huddled around, "About that, the gun can't turn him back, it just said that the effects wear off in one to two weeks," he whispered.

Foreman looked highly irritated, "And what the hell are we suppose to do with him until then, you don't think Cuddy or Wilson aren't going to notice him missing?"

Kutner looked at Foreman with blank eyes, "I didn't think it would actually work," was all he seemed able to say.

Taub smiled, "Well don't worry, I've sent a text to Wilson and Cuddy telling them to get here as soon as possible because we have an emergency."

"Great now, I'm going to be fired," Kutner said dejectedly.

"Um, where did he go?" Thirteen ask as looking at the now empty chair.

They all turned around and looked at the desk and chair as Wilson walked in the door. "Alright what's this about?" He said holding up his phone with the text message on it.

They all turned and looked at him, "Did you see a kid running out of here?" Foreman asked quickly.

"No," Wilson said confused by the question, "Where's House and what has he done now?" he asked.

"Kutner would you like to answer that?" Taub said with a knowing smile.

Kutner gave the man a glare and looked at Wilson, "I might have turned him back into a six year old." He said as if it needed no more explanation than that.

"What?" Wilson said now completely confused and then was push forward by Cuddy walking in the door.

"Where's the emergency, and there better be an emergency because I just left a board meeting for this!" Cuddy's voice screeched.

The all started trying to explain and yell over each other when suddenly Wilson yelled, "Would everyone just SHUT UP!" He was tired of not being able to understand what was going on and as the room was finally silence he sighed, and heard a sniffle from the desk.

Evidently everyone now heard the sniffles as they were all looking at the desk. Wilson gave them all a worried look as he walked to the desk he saw some of Houses clothes on the chair and peeked under the desk seeing a small child sitting in the fetus position with tears running down his cheeks. Wilson was shocked, "Um... hey there, my name is Dr. Wilson. What's yours?"

The boy wiped the tears from his shockingly blue eyes quickly, "I already told them sir, my name is Gregory House. Where are my parents, sir, please tell me?" The child demanded with a shaky chin.

Wilson blinked several times and then reached a hand out for the child, "Come with me."

"Why mister? What are you going to do to me, sir?" The child asked with a slightly panicked voice.

Wilson looked up to see everyone now surrounding him. They had pulled the chair away to get a better view, "Um, I have some friends I would like you to meet doesn't that sound like fun." Wilson said in a cheery way.

"No, I'm not allowed to have friends," Greg answered quickly. "Dr. Wilson sir I'm going to get in a lot of trouble if I don't get home soon," he said and swallowed. "Where are my parents? Why am I here, sir?"

Cuddy could hardly see the boy, "Hey, if you come out I'll give you a sucker and we'll figure this all out okay?"

Greg craned his head to look at her. She seemed nice enough and usually women where nice to him. Greg crawled out from under the desk and sprinted to Cuddy stopping in front of her.

Cuddy swallowed as she saw the deep blue eyes and knew that this was somehow House. She opened the top drawer on the right side where she knew he kept his suckers and handed one to him. He was wearing nothing but the tee shirt he had come to work in, which was hanging off the small boy. His over shirt, pants, underwear, socks and shoes laid by the chair. His brown hair was cut in a medium length crew cut and his hair curled on top.

Greg looked at the sucker, "Thank you ma'am, I'm not going to get in trouble for eating this am I Miss?" He questioned.

Cuddy gave him a reassuring smile, "No, of course not."

"My dad wouldn't like this, you wont tell him ma'am?" Greg said watching her seriously.

Cuddy felt little under his gaze somehow, "No, it'll be our little secret," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Greg gave a slight grimace then looked at her and at the sucker, "Yes ma'am," he said unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth.

Everyone watched him and his eyes searched theirs and finally he pulled the sucker from his mouth, "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to stare," he said with irritation and worry.

Everyone looked to Cuddy who looked at them back with questioning eyes, "Who?" was all she said knowing that it was all she needed to say.

The entire team pointed to Kutner who was looking shameful.

"How long?" She asked not wanting Greg to get wind of what they were talking about.

Kutner looked up with a solemn expression, "One to two weeks." He said.

"Go and get him some clothes for the ped's department." She said with her jaw clenched at Kutner.

Kutner didn't need to be asked twice and practically ran from the room.

Wilson bend down so that he was eye level with Greg, "Hey House... I mean Greg, your parents needed to go on a trip and had to leave you here with us for a little bit."

Greg pulled the sucker from his mouth and watched Wilson carefully, "Sir you don't have to lie to me. I understand, he decided to get rid of me because I'm bad," the boy said with a frown and swallowed hard.

Wilson stood up looking at House, it was a conclusion that only he would come up with. Everyone was looking at the boy not knowing what to say.

"Your parents wouldn't do that Greg, they love you," Cuddy said softly after being shocked that he would think such a thing. "Dr. Wilson is right, your parents just asked if we could watch you for a week or two." She said smiling at him and gave his shoulder a good squeeze to give the boy reassurance.

Greg flinched at her touch and she could feel him tighten up. "Then what are my parents names ma'am?" Greg asked in a challenging way.

Cuddy's eyes grew at the question. She'd never even met his parent's and had only heard him speak about them sparingly. She was pretty sure his father's name was either John or Joesph, but didn't even have a clue about his mothers name. Her eyes moved to Wilson, hoping that since he was House's best friend he would know the answer.

Wilson smiled as Cuddy's eyes met his and looked at Greg's challenging blue ones, "John and Blythe House." He said and Greg seemed still a little suspicious but satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3: Bumps and Bruises

_Emily, I hope you have figured the site a little better by now. I will be updating this story frequently by adding new chapters to it, so please continue to read. There will be a lot more of little Greg and I promise you it wont be a short story, as you might have noticed if you clicked my name, the stories I write don't tend to be short by anyone's standards. Thanks for reading - Nicole_

_Abby, I appreciate the encouragement and must say that if you thought the start was good you're in for a ride because it really picks up with the storyline and just keeps going. Thanks for the review - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, thanks for the enthusiasm! Hope you're ready for things to liven up, because they really do in this new chapter! Thank you for the support - Nicole_

_Alex, I'm glad you're hooked, although I'm not sure if I would said it was beautifully written myself (I'm still fairly unconfident in my writing) but knowing that you feel that way makes me happy. Thanks for making me smile - Nicole_

_HilsonFTW, I'm glad to have you reading my work and I agree it's a little sad to see Greg scared, but at the same time it lets us know that there was a time in his life he wasn't the unreadable man he became. Fear is something we rarely saw from House in the show, and it was even more rare that the other characters saw it. Thanks for the thoughtful review, Nicole_

_Wewantmore, thanks for making me feel like a rockstar! and as you demanded a new chapter. Thanks - Nicole_

_UPDATE PLEASE, well here you are with a new chapter. Also the picture is suppose to be of little Greg, and yes he's adorable. There are going to be some sad parts to this story but it will mainly be a heartwarming story. It's funny that everyone seems to imagine little Greg would be a terror to me, because most of the adults that I know that act obnoxious and immature socially never had much of a childhood, so they make up for it as an adult. Love the idea of the transformation taking longer and Wilson and Cuddy freaking about it... might have to use that if you don't mind. I am sorry to say that Rachel isn't in this story. I can promise it wont be a short story, as none of my stories are. Thank you for you insight and ideas! It's really awesome to have you reading this work. - Nicole_

Greg turned to Wilson with studying eyes then looked at the people behind them. Thirteen waved at him with a smile. Greg tried not to smile but only half succeeded and started rocking on his feet.

"Here... I got... them." Kutner said heaving as he had ran the whole way there and back. He handed Cuddy the clothing. They were blue children scrubs a pair of boys underwear and flip flops.

Cuddy handed them to Greg, "Here you can change into this."

Greg looked at them and blushed slightly, "Thank you ma'am." He said and pulled on the underwear and then the pants which took him a while to pull the string tight enough that they wouldn't fall down with his shirt still on covering him. He then started trying to get the huge shirt off of him. Wilson walked over to help and pulled off the shirt.

They looked in horror at the large bruises at different stages of healing that were on the skin of the very underweight child. Greg kept his head down and grabbed the small scrub shirt quickly.

"Greg stop," Wilson said softly looking at the boy's body while taking a step back.

Greg stopped with his head still down. He's ribs were so visible that they could be counted from a good distance away while looking at him. He looked like skeleton covered with a purple, black, and brown blotched sheet.

Everyone's mind whirled as they looked at him, and Greg seemed all too aware even without looking as he started to breath faster, his ribcage moving with each breath.

"How did you get the bruises?" Taub finally asked since no one else seemed to have it in them.

Greg shrugged knotting the material of the shirt in his hands.

Foreman sighed, he had never been all that close to House, but he wouldn't wish this on anyone. "You can trust us, we aren't going to tell anyone," he said watching House.

Greg steadied himself and looked up at Foreman with a skepticism and determination, "I fall a lot... sir."

Foreman looked away from Greg's eyes, they reminded him too much of the man he knew. Greg was challenging him to call him out, but Foreman didn't have the heart to do it.

Everyone knew the bruises weren't from falls and if they had ever doubted it then the bruises on both his arms as if someone was holding him down spoke volumes.

"Greg, sweetie, could you hold your arms up and turn around slowly for me?" Cuddy asked with watery eyes.

Greg looked at her and sighed, "Yes ma'am." He lifted his arms and started to turn when they saw the scares of burns in his armpits and his back had two large bruises in the shape of the sole of a shoe with large whelps running across it. Even more disturbing was the fact they could clearly see every vertebra down his back clearly along with his shoulder blades because of how underweight he was.

Now that Greg had stopped facing away from them, they risked looking at each other. Thirteen was looking away from them as she tried to stop the tears and remain professional. Kutner was looking at the boy with a frown and sympathy. Taub was looking around gauging everyone's reactions. Foreman was staring at his shoes with shame. Wilson was looking up at the ceiling trying to calm himself although a couple of tears had already fallen, and Cuddy's face was streamed with quite tears as she reached over to grab Wilson's arm.

Wilson looked at her with guilt ridden eyes.

"Did he ever tell you about this?" She whispered

Wilson shook his head and swallowed, "No," he whispered back.

Cuddy wiped her eyes, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Can I put the shirt on now ma'am?" Greg asked still facing away from them.

Cuddy looked at the small child who seemed so much like House already in some ways and yet so different at the same time. She wiped her face and looked to make sure everyone had their game faces on. Thirteen finally had her eyes wiped clean as well and nodded at Cuddy, "Yes," she said softly.

Greg put the shirt on quickly, but didn't turn back around. He was breathing heavily and it was easy to see he was trying so hard to stay strong as their eyes had looked him over.

Thirteen walked so that she was standing in front of him, "I'm hungry how about you," She asked with a smile.

Greg looked up at her and couldn't help but give her a faint smile back.

Thirteen sighed and grinned bigger as she saw the small smile on his face.

Wilson gave Cuddy a wink and looked at Greg, "We could all go together, I haven't eaten yet either."

Greg looked around at them as they started getting ready then slipped on the flip flops.

Cuddy smiled, "Well, I'll see you guys later I've got to go."

Greg jumped up and ran to her as she was about to leave, "Your not coming Miss?" He said with worry for some reason he felt closer to her than the rest of the strangers.

Cuddy looked at him and for the first time saw fear in his eyes. It felt like her heart stopped, Gregory House was asking her to stay. He needed her. Cuddy took in a gasp of air, "I'll come with you."

Greg looked relieved, "Thank you ma'am," he said softly and grabbed her hand.

Cuddy smiled as she held on to his small hand.

"Looks like you've got a new best friend," Foreman said smiling as he walked past them.

As they made their way to the cafeteria Greg gripped her hand tighter and stayed close looking at everything and everyone with suspicion.

Soon they were all sitting at a large table with trays, "Now Greg I want you to finish this okay?" She said as she put his plate in front of him. It had chicken tenders, mac and cheese, and broccoli on it.

He looked at the plate with large eyes and then back at her, "I'm not allowed to eat unless my dad okays it ma'am."

Even though Cuddy had never met John House she felt a cold hatred towards the man like she had never experienced before.

"We could tell. What does he do, feed you once a week?" Taub said looking at the boy.

Everyone's eyes were on the boy except Wilson and Cuddy, who were glaring at Taub.

Greg looked Taub with no emotions, "No, I eat everyday sir."

Taub was about to say something when Wilson coughed loudly looking at him. Taub closed his mouth and sighed.

"Dear, your father said that you would behave. Now please eat." Cuddy said looking at Greg.

Greg chewed on his lips then nodded, "Yes, thank you ma'am." Greg looked at the plate of food and put his hands together then bowed his head. "Thank you lord for this food to nourish our bodies and please help me to be a better son. Amen." He said then started eating as he felt everyone watching him again.

"Nice prayer," Wilson said still a little shocked by it.

Greg swallowed his bite quickly, "Thank you sir," he said not making eye contact.

They ate quietly looking at Greg from time to time to see how much he was eating.

Cuddy smiled down as she saw the plate was clean, "You did very good Greg."

Greg gave her a small smile.

"Hey, who's the cutie?" Cameron said walking up to the child with Chase following her. She ruffled his hair with her hand.

Greg made a face that obviously let it be known that he didn't appreciate her gesture, "I'm Gregory House ma'am," he said giving her a skeptical look.

Cameron and Chase laughed, "Oh, really? Who told you to say that?" Chase asked

Greg looked at them as if they were nuts, "She did when she asked me my name sir."

"He's good," Cameron commented and smiled back, "Alright, I'll play along. When's your birthday?"

Greg raised an eyebrow at her, "I was born June 11, 1959 ma'am." he said and looked at Cuddy hoping she would explain why this lady kept acting so odd.

Cameron's smile faded slightly as she looked the faces of the adults at the table, "Alright which one of you put him up to this?"

Greg's face was one of complete frustration. "Ma'am I don't understand how I was unclear. My name it Gregory House, what is so hard to believe about that?"

Chase laughed, "Well you certainly share his attitude."

Greg's face was red now, "I don't have an attitude problem, I just have a problem with stupidity sir."

"Cameron and Chase, I need you to both join us in twenty minutes in the DDX room." Cuddy said in a way that sounded very much like a mother scolding a child.

Cameron nodded at her and gave the boy an odd look while Chase stuck his tongue at the boy who narrowed his eyes at Chase. Chase stopped suddenly looking closely at the boy, "Wow, that's creepy he looked almost just like House when he did that." Chase said and they both walked away.

Greg watched them as they walked away as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Greg, since you are going to be spending a lot of time in the hospital I need to give you some shots okay?" Cuddy asked which was partly true, but she really wanted to give him something to put him out for a little while so they could come up with a plan of what to do.

Greg looked at her and then back at the couple that had questioned him, "Do what ever you need ma'am."

Cuddy sighed, that had been easier than she thought.

**Hey Everyone, can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! This is when the story really starts to take off! Any idea's are always welcomed and remember that reviews are to an author are like alcohol to an alcoholic, so please let me know what you think! - Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4: Informative Meetings

**Authors Note: This chapter was just updated because I was informed my weight for little Greg wasn't realistic with his height, even being malnourished. It has been changed from 28lbs to 39lbs in the story. Thank you everyone.**

_Abby, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Thanks for the support, - Nicole_

_Ohwindot, Hmmm, not off the top of my head but I'll think about it. Cool concept. Thanks for the idea! -Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, thank for the encouraging review! - Nicole_

_Alex, I'm happy to hear that you find it as addictive to read as I find it to write. Thanks for the support, - Nicole_

When they were done eating they all went back to House's office. Kutner went and got the vaccination shots and a shot of Ketamine to knock him out with for a couple of hours while the team sat down in the DDX room.

Wilson now had four needles out in front of him, "Alright Greg, I need you to sit still while I give you these shots. You understand."

Greg smiled, "I'm six not two Dr. Wilson. I'll be fine, but if you wish it of me, I'll hold your hand to make you feel better, sir," he said with a smile.

Wilson gave a chuckle, "Point taken, I'm sure I'll be fine." He said grabbing the boys arm and sticking the first needle in. He looked at Greg's face to see him smiling at him knowingly. "You seem very comfortable with shots, why is that?" He asked.

"I've had a lot of shots, because of traveling to Military bases across the world. I've already lived in four different countries, but I only really remember the last two, besides the USA of course. Anyway I've had too many vaccination shots to count." Greg said with a thoughtful look.

Wilson smiled at the boy, "Sounds like fun, you must enjoy traveling," he said and noticed that Greg looked away with a slight frown and decided he should continue with the shots. Five minutes later the boy almost fell over as the medicine took effect and Wilson caught him picking him up off the desk he had been sitting on. He couldn't help but smile at Greg's relaxed face. "Where should I put him?" Wilson asked looking up.

"I'll get some pillows to put him on," Thirteen said walking out to get them.

Cuddy walked over to Wilson looking down at the boy in his arms and smiled. "Wow he looks so peaceful."

Wilson's smile faded, "Cuddy, he feels like a bag of bones," he said looking at her with worried eyes.

Cuddy swallowed and stroked Greg's cheek, "How could someone do this to their own child?"

Wilson sighed, "I don't know."

Thirteen came back in with four pillows and laid them out in a row to put Greg on. Wilson grabbed House's jacket from the back of his chair and put it over him to keep him warm and the three of them walked back into the DDX where the rest of the team was sitting around the table. Cuddy sat down in House's usual spot and Wilson sat down at the other end of the table so that he could see Greg sleeping in the office while Thirteen sat down beside Cuddy.

Kutner looked at Cuddy, "I'm really sorry about all of this Dr. Cuddy. I didn't think it would even work." he stated with a guilty ridden look and pleading eyes.

Cuddy looked at him with frustration, "I need whatever devise was used to do this with and all the information you have on it."

Kutner got up and handed her the time gun along with three pieces of paper. One was the confirmation page he printed when he bought it from e-bay, the other two were labeled as a owner's manual. "I've tried to found a manufacture, but it wasn't ever patented. It was handmade and I can't get a hold of the person who built it."

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked around to see Cameron and Chase standing at the door. Cuddy motioned for them to come in and they did.

Chase looked around and sighed, it was pretty much everyone that has anything to do with House, "So what's he done now?"

Cameron gave him a disapproving look but didn't say anything, they both knew this had something to do with House.

Wilson gave them both serious looks, "You should sit down and make sure not to block my view of the office."

Cameron looked back to see the small boy sleeping in front of the glass door that separated the two rooms. "Awww, he's so cute. Is that your nephew?"

"You two should sit down," Cuddy said and they both did quickly. "I'm only going to explain this once. Kutner bought a time gun, which apparently turns whoever is shot with it back into the age of the shooters choosing." She looked at Kutner to make sure she had explained it right and he nodded so she continued. "He thought it would be fun to shoot Dr. House with it even though he had absolutely no idea what it would do to him or if it could be harmful." Cuddy said almost fuming. "So now we are all presented with a problem," she said looking over her shoulder at the boy. "Dr. House is now six and from what we understand will remain that way for one to two weeks."

Chase's eyebrows shot up, "You can't really expect us to believe that," he said with skepticism.

Cuddy looked at Chase with warning eyes, "As far as I know the only ones that know House's birthday are me, Wilson, and Cameron, do you really think that anyone of us would be wasting everyone's time on a stupid prank Dr. Chase?"

Chase blinked he could tell he had offended her, "Um... no, of course not Dr. Cuddy."

"Look I understand that this seems impossible but it's happened so we need time to come up with a plan on how to handle it and I was hoping that you two would check him over and give us a good idea of what his health issues are and if he was caused any damage by Kutner's stupidity." Cuddy said watching them.

"Sure," Cameron said standing up, "what all test do you want us to run?"

"Everything that you can do while he's out, and Dr. Chase anything that involves him being undressed should be done by you only." Wilson said.

Cameron looked at Wilson shocked by his statement and what it implied, "You don't think I can be trusted with a undressed child! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"It isn't that he doesn't trust you Dr. Cameron," Cuddy said looking at her, "he's afraid that you wont be able to look at Dr. House the same way as you do now if you see him."

"Why not?" Cameron demanded looking at the people sitting around the desk.

"Because I know that I'm not going to be able to," Wilson said solemnly.

Cameron's anger left her and she was suddenly very concerned, "Why? What's wrong with him?" she said looking at the sleeping child. Everyone stayed quiet and it made her feel uneasy as she looked at everyone just staring at the table and she walked towards the child.

"Allison, I know you. You care about him, and I promise you that you don't want to see him." Wilson said as he heard the door open.

Cameron turned around to see Wilson still sitting in his seat, "I've seen him after being shot, and during both of his Detox's and I've never shown him any less respect because of it. Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it." Cameron said and softly moved the blazer back and lifting the shirt slightly. He was laying on his side so she could see the dark bruises on his torso and the boot print on his back with the scabbed over whelps. She just stayed that way until Chase finally walked over to ask her what was wrong and saw it too.

"Cover him back up," Chase said with wide eyes and helped her back on her feet. They walked back to the table.

"Who... what kind of monster did that to him?" She asked shakily.

Cuddy sighed, "He wouldn't say. He just said that he fall's a lot," she said looking down.

"Those aren't from falls," Chase said to Cuddy while holding Cameron's shoulder.

"I know, that's why I need for you to give him a thorough check up." Cuddy looked up with worried eyes, "We have no medical history, so anything you can find out would be helpful and Cameron if you don't think your up to it Taub can help Chase." She said looking at her.

Cameron stood up straight, "I'm fine... really. It just took me a little off guard."

"I thought it was Hospital policy that you have to give a complete copy of your medical records when you get signed on to the hospital?" Chase asked.

Wilson just gave him a smile.

"But of course this is House, so why would I think he would have complied to policy." Chase said and sighed. "We'll go a head and get started, is there any information you can give us?" He said looking at Wilson.

Wilson shook his head, "No," he said softly, "he's never been big on talking about his childhood."

"I bet, I'm guessing you gave him something to keep him out." Chase said and with that he walked over to the sleeping child.

"He should be out for two to three hours," Wilson said looking at Chase.

He nodded and pick up Greg, "Jesus, he can't weigh over fourty pounds," Chase said holding him looking from Cuddy to Wilson.

Wilson sighed, "Greg said he wasn't allow to eat without his father's permission, which I have to assume wasn't given often."

Chase leaned the boy's limp body against his shoulder holding him close in a hug with a angry expression.

"I swear if I ever see his father again, I'll kill him," Cameron said walking out the door and holding it for Chase so he could keep a good hold on the boy.

Cuddy understood exactly how Cameron felt, and could only imagine everyone sitting at the table had the same sentiments. "Alright," she said sighing, "Who's keeping him on what days. There are seven of us if we count Chase and Cameron in as keeping him one night a week and since we aren't sure how long this will be going on I think it would be simpler if we each pick a night of the week to keep him."

No one looked happy about her idea except Wilson. "I don't see why I should have to keep him a night, since this wasn't my idea," Taub said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Really? Did you try to stop Dr. Kutner from shooting Dr. House with the gun?" Cuddy asked filled with anger.

Taub looked away from her eyes, "No, I didn't."

"Good then you agree that this is just as much your fault as it is the rest of the teams. Because even though you didn't all pull the trigger you all had the chance to stop it and like idiots you allowed it to happen." Cuddy said almost yelling.

"I can keep him tomorrow," Thirteen said hoping that being the first to volunteer would safe her from Cuddy's wrath.

Cuddy took some deep breaths, "Thank you, so you're down for Wednesday, I'll take him tonight." She said looking at the other with a expectant glare.

"I want him on Saturday night and Sunday day, since it's my day off." Wilson said.

Foreman looked over at Wilson, of course Wilson would actually want to keep him. "I'll take him Thursday," he said obviously not happy about the arrangement.

"I'll keep him Sunday night," Kutner said figuring it was only fair that he take a weekend night since it was his fault.

Taub looked at his phone and smiled, "Well, Chase just sent a text saying that they would take him Friday night and keep him Saturday until Wilson gets off of work and I'll keep him Monday night since my wife will be at a conference."

"Great," Cuddy said looking at everyone, "Now we will keep him on theses day's next week too until he becomes his old self. Do we have any idea of how much he will remember of this?" She asked Kutner.

Kutner was happy to answer hoping it would him get on her good side, "The manual says that he should have no memory of the event when he turns back."

Cuddy sighed, "Hopefully that's the case. We need to get him some clothes and other items."

Wilson jumped at the opportunity, "I'm done with my patients for the day, so I could take him out and get what he needs," he said with a smile.

Cuddy smiled at him finding it cute how much Wilson was seeming to enjoy this, "Thank you Wilson, and Dr. Kutner can pay you back, since this was his harebrained idea."

"I don't mind," Wilson said quickly.

"It's my fault, she's right I wouldn't feel right about you paying for it, so just keep the receipt and I'll pay you back." Kutner said.

It took Cameron and Chase a little over an hour and a half to come back in. Cameron was holding him much like Chase had with his head resting on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped gently around her neck. "I'll go put him back down," She said quickly going in his office and laying him down then wrapping his blazer around him.

When she came back in everyone's eyes were on Chase and her. She rubbed Chase's back letting him know she wanted him to reveal their findings.

Chase sighed and rubbed his neck. "He's 4 feet and 2 inches and weighs all of 39 pounds, so he's beyond underweight." Chase looked away from them, "He has a cracked rib, and his leg was broken about a year ago and surprisingly healed well. He's had a couple of fingers broken, his insulin is low, his body fat is nonexistent and his organs are at risk of problems. Greg's torso and sides are covered in bruise in different stages of healing from a week to 12 hours ago. He also has several bruises along his legs and..." He sighed again looking down, "one that is extremely dark around his ankle suggesting that he's been chained down for days at a time often. There were also eight..." Chase seemed unable to finish and Cameron gave his elbow a slight squeeze and he turned around with a upset expression looking at Greg.

Cameron stood straight with a professional expression, "There were seven burn scars that seem to be from cigars on his body three in his right armpit, two in his left armpit, and on the bottom of each foot. There is one burn still healing in," she swallowed and licked her lips, "his belly button. Two bruises from being stepped on that are on his back and several whelps. His body is also covered in small cuts, like paper cuts, at different stages of healing. He's also had some toes broken, and a skull fracture that are healed." Cameron looked back at the small boy not seeing how he had turned into the man she had grown to care for.

"Is there anything that hasn't been done to him?" Wilson said as he paled with misty eyes trying to stay calm.

Chase turned back around and gave them a bitter smile, "He hasn't been raped... other than that, no." He looked like he was going to be sick. "I've got a surgery in half an hour so I'll be off," he said quickly walking out and Cameron followed stopping him out side the door and giving him a kiss and hug then returning and sitting down at the DDX table.

Wilson reached a hand and put it on top of hers, "Are you alright?"

Cameron gave him a strong smile, "I'll be fine," she said but it was obvious she was upset.

Wilson gave her hand a squeeze, "Just remember we know he makes it through it."

Cameron's smile dropped, "As happy as I am about that Wilson, I can't help but wonder how much worst it got before it ended."

Everyone at the table suddenly looked to her with large eyes and paled skin. They had been so taken in by what they had seen and heard today that no one had even considered how far it could have gone.

Wilson was about to say something when a pair of blue eyes caught his attention from House's office. Wilson gave a small cough and cover his mouth, "He's awake," he said as he was coughing and then he got up and walked to the office door and opened it. Greg was sitting on the pillows rocking slightly and giving him an odd look. "Did you get enough sleep?" Wilson asked.

"Yes sir," Greg said making a slightly uncomfortable face.

Wilson noticed it and became concerned, "Greg are you alright? You look like somethings wrong."

"Everything is fine sir, I was just wondering if you might be able to direct me to the bathroom." Greg asked still rocking.

Wilson let out a small sigh of relief, "Sure I'll take you."

**So what do you think about the arrangement they came up with on watching Greg? I look forward to hearing your responses and any specific ideas you might have about adventures/conversations that Greg could have with each of the other characters when he stays the night. Thanks for reading and remember Reviews are like crack... but in a good way... not the ****destructive unhealthy way. ;) Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5: Dressing for Dinner

_Abby, thanks, I'm glad you like it! - Nicole_

_Ohwindot, I had thought about that a lot and so far I'm worried it would take away from the main point of the story... but you never know how things will change. It is a great idea, just not sure if I'm talented enough to pull it off. Thanks so much for the idea and sharing it with me! - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, the sad thing is that little Greg didn't really have someone that understood what was happening to him to lean on for support when he was a child. Next chapter is happier! Hope you like and thanks for the review. - Nicole_

_Alex, Glad to hear you say that, because it's exactly what I was going for. Thanks for the support! - Nicole_

_Luuuuli, I really wanted this story to include the entire team and I think this way was the best way to ensure that happened. All of my other stories have mainly House/Cuddy and House/Wilson moments but rarely have much of the team in them, and I wanted to even up that ratio a little bit. Glad to hear you're excited to see what happens. Thanks for the encouragement! - Nicole_

After the restroom Wilson took Greg shopping. They were deep inside Gymboree, "Alright Greg, we need to find some shirts so if you see one you like just let me know okay?" Wilson said as they had found the boys section.

Greg looked at Wilson, "If my parents intended for you and the others to take care of me why didn't they leave me some cloths Dr. Wilson?" he asked watching Wilson closely.

Wilson smiled, "They had to leave in a hurry so they just gave me some money to buy you some new clothes with." he said hoping that the boy would believe him.

Greg didn't look like he had as he moved his chin and pursed his lips but didn't say anything.

Wilson spotted a black shirt with a guitar and strap graphic and knew he would like it so he picked it up, then a red shirt with a large green T-Rex on it, and a dark blue shirt that had a graphic of a sharks mouth open. Wilson saw tons of stuff he thought House would like but he was trying not to go over board, he also grabbed a pink polo which earned him a grimace from Greg then turned his attention to finding pants which he already could tell was going to be hard because of how terribly skinny he was. Wilson decided it would be easiest to figure out his size first so he picked up several sizes in one jean. "Alright now go in the dressing room and try these on then come out here so I can see how they fit." Wilson said smiling at Greg as he gave him five pairs of pants to try on.

Greg looked at the pile of pants with disgust, "Sure thing Dr. Wilson sir."

"My friends call me Jimmy, and since I think of you as a friend I'd like you to call me that as well." Wilson said watching Greg.

It was easy to see that Greg was having an internal debate about what to call Wilson. He had been taught all of his life that it was rude to address adults by their first name, unless they were distant family, like Uncle George, but at the same time he was taught that it was rude to question what an adult asks of you. Good children were suppose to obey what adults asked of them without question or hesitation, and he wanted to be a good boy so bad. Finally he looked back up at him, "Jimmy, if we are friends do I still have to try all of these on?" He asked giving Wilson a pleading smile.

Wilson laughed, "Sorry, I'm afraid so kid."

Greg gave him a small smile but still looked disappointed as he dragged into the changing room.

Wilson wasn't too surprised when all the pants he had given Greg ended up being way to big in the waist. "Well these are finally the right length, but they are still too big, even though they are suppose to be slim." Wilson said frustrated. "What size do you usually wear?"

Greg shrugged, "I'm not really sure s... Jimmy. My mother always makes my clothes for me."

Wilson sighed of course that would be the case, "Maybe another store will have slimmer pants."

Greg couldn't stand the idea of going to another store, "Or I could wear a belt."

Wilson smiled, "Your a genius did you know that Greg?"

Greg smiled, "Well that would explain why they moved me up to third grade."

"Yes it would, now we might be able to get out of here at a decent time." Wilson said and sent Greg to get out of the pants. When he came back out Wilson put the pair that fit in the buggy he had gotten and one pair of khakis along with a pair of navy cargo shorts all in the same size. Then he picked up a brown belt, some underwear and socks. He looked back and soon realized Greg wasn't with him. His eyes looked around as he felt himself start to panic just as he spotted the boy looking at something. Wilson walked over to Greg quietly wanting to see what had captivated the boys interest and saw pajamas that looked like prison uniforms. One pair was white and black striped and the other was orange with an inmate number on it and Prison written along the back. Wilson grabbed one of each in Greg's size and finally they made it to the shoe section.

Wilson grabbed a pair of dark dress shoes and handed them to Greg. Alright, I need to try these on," he said with a smile.

Greg looked at the shoes and nodded. He was wanting to be good but was feeling guilty the fuller Wilson's buggy got. He chewed his lip as he slipped on the loafers and tensioned up as Dr. Wilson bent down to feel of the amount of the room in the toes.

Wilson noticed the boys stiffness and decided it would be best not to say anything. Greg was already on edge, and pushing anymore than necessary wasn't going to help. "I think you need a size smaller," he said and stood up grabbing the smaller pair and Greg put them on quickly. "Do those feel better?"

Greg nodded and took them off to see Wilson put them in the buggy, along with a pair of funny looking house shoes that looked like huge dinosaur feet. He sighed still conflicted on what he should do.

"Alright you need to pick out a pair of sneakers Greg," Wilson said.

Greg looked at the shoes with some interest and then sighed deciding he couldn't just let this go on, "I shouldn't you have already picked me out plenty of stuff Jimmy, more than I need."

Wilson put a hand on Greg's shoulder, "Listen, we aren't going anywhere until you pick out a pair. So if you want to stay all night in this store we can, but if you want to leave you need to pick something out Greg."

Greg frowned with a serious look, "Jimmy I really appreciate all of this, but I know my father didn't leave you money to take me shopping. My father only buys me what he has too, shoes and food."

Wilson shrugged, "That's not true, how about your birthday or Christmas?"

Greg looked uncomfortable, "My mother sometimes sneaks me a piece of sweet cornbread and honey on my birthday, and I didn't even know people got presents for Christmas until a year and half ago when I started going to school. My father isn't big on holidays or presents, sir. He says they will spoil a child."

Wilson wanted to tell Greg that his father was an ass, but knew that wouldn't help anything, "Well I'm not your father. So you can either pick something out or we can stay here all night."

Greg thought about it, "Alright Jimmy, but please don't let my father find out. I don't want him too mad at me. I'm probably already in a load of trouble as it is."

Wilson nodded and waited for a few minutes until Greg brought over a pair of sneaker that he seemed to really like.

They were about to check out when Wilson spotted a navy blazer and grabbed it too just in case anyone took Greg out somewhere nice to eat. When they were finally done Wilson looked at his watch to see it was already almost six and decided to take Greg to his place to get dressed and call Cuddy to see if she wanted to meet them for dinner. Cuddy had decided that meeting for dinner would be a good idea.

Greg didn't look thrilled about having to wear the dress clothes and had a look of defeat on his face as he walked over to the table Cuddy was sitting at wearing his brown shoes, khakis, brown belt, pink polo and navy blazer.

"Oh my god, look at how cute he is!" Cuddy said unable to stop herself she pulled out her phone to take a picture.

Greg's eyes went immediately to the object. "Ma'am what is that?" He asked.

Cuddy looked at the phone and him, "It's just my phone," She said as she finally got in a good position, "now give me a good smile."

Greg smiled obviously confused and then there was a flash of light from the back of the phone and Cuddy looked please while Greg look startled. Cuddy looked up and noticed the boy's reaction, "I just wanted a picture."

Greg blinked at her as if she had just said the oddest thing, "Ma'am I don't understand. A telephone is used to talk to someone and requires lines. A camera on the other hand is used to take pictures."

It just hit Cuddy, as far as Greg was concerned it was 1965. "My phone works kind of like a walkie talkie and has a camera built into it." She said.

Greg looked at the small device in her hand again and suddenly he was trying to contain a smirk, "Are you a spy ma'am?"

Cuddy looked at Wilson who was trying not the laugh and then back at Greg, "A spy, certainly not, I'm just a doctor and I swear that isn't just a cover." She said acting slightly nervous as if she was afraid she'd been found out.

Greg smirked, "Yes ma'am, I understand," he said tilting his head slightly towards Wilson and giving her a smile.

Cuddy smiled back, "I'm glad we have an understanding," she said and looked at him again, "now get over here and give me a hug."

Greg walked over and gave her a hug which she returned and then took the seat between the two of them.

Cuddy looked over at Greg, "So what do you want to eat for dinner?"

Greg felt bad about them spending money on him even though his stomach was hungry by now, "I'm still full from lunch ma'am, but thank you for asking."

Cuddy gave him a doubtful glance, "You need to eat."

Greg looked down chewing on his lip.

Wilson smiled, "He can eat some of mine, I can't ever finish my meal here anyway. What do you say Greg, will you help me out?"

Greg looked up and nodded, "Yes Jimmy, if you can't finish it I'll help you."

Cuddy smiled at how well Wilson knew House and how to manipulate him. "Alright I guess I can be okay with that." Wilson and Cuddy ordered and then proceeded to talk about Greg and Wilson's shopping experience and how Wilson had to really try to not go overboard, while Greg sat there staring at salt lost in his own thoughts.

It wasn't until dinner came that Wilson and Cuddy realized that Greg had been quiet the whole time and looked over to see him staring at the salt in great thought. It was the same expression he had when he was trying to figure out what was wrong with a patient. Wilson called his name but Greg didn't even blink an eye. Then Cuddy tried with the same results finally she grabbed his shoulder and he finally looked up.

Greg had been startled as he always was when he was brought out of his daydreams, "I'm sorry I was daydreaming ma'am," he said with his head hanging down as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"There's nothing wrong with daydreaming Greg," Wilson said with a smile as he fixed Greg a small plate from his food and put it in front of him.

Greg still looked down, "Yes there is. It's stupid, because it's a waste of time and I'm stupid for doing it Jimmy, I'm sorry."

Cuddy looked at Greg with a small frown, "You aren't stupid Greg."

Greg looked back up at them with truthful and certain eyes, "Yes I am."

Wilson sighed, "Greg you are a six year old in third grade. How can you think you are stupid?"

"Because I am," Greg stated, and then tried to explain, "I'm a kid and all kids are stupid compared to adults, therefore it doesn't matter if I'm not as stupid as a normal six year old, because I'm still a lot stupider than you are." He took a deep breath and sighed, "so see, I'm still stupid, sir."

Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other and Wilson smiled, "You know what Greg you're right, you're an idiot."

Cuddy couldn't help but smile, Wilson had just called House an idiot and gotten away with it. It was probably a once in a live time event. "Yep a total idiot," Cuddy said looking at Greg, "now that we agree do you feel better?"

Greg gave them an odd look, "You don't have to look so happy about me being an idiot," he mumbled.

Cuddy and Wilson were both smiling, "Let's eat before it gets cold," Cuddy said and they all started eating. After, Cuddy ordered a family size bananas foster, they both smiled as Greg's eyes widened when the waiter set it on fire. They ate and they laughed for the first time looking like the family that they had always truly been.

**Happy Easter everyone! I hope you found this new chapter to be a good present! Got some good ideas from some of your reviews from the last chapter and say thank you and encourage you to share anymore ideas any of you might have. Thanks so much, Read, Review and Enjoy! Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6: Chasing House

_Abby, Thank you so much for the encouragement and I hope you love the new chapter too! - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, I'm glad you are loving the Cuddy and Greg relationship, I know I have really enjoyed writing it and can honestly say it's felt very natural to write. Thank you for the enthusiasm too! :) - Nicole_

_Alex, That is a very good question... but I don't wont to ruin anything so I wont tell you the answer just yet, but the good news is there is still a lot of little Greg to go before we get to Dr. House. Thanks for the thoughtful review, - Nicole_

_Guest, it's nice to have you reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

When they were all done they walked to Wilson's car where he got out a medium rolling suitcase that had all of Greg's stuff in. Greg grabbed it and gave Wilson a wave as he left then Cuddy and him then got in her car and headed to her place. By the time they made it to Cuddy's house it was already a little past eight.

"Do you need any help taking a bath?" Cuddy asked as she had filled the tub with warm water.

Greg swallowed as he stared at her worry, "No ma'am," he said with certainty. He remembered all too well the scalding hot water or bone chilling cold baths his father use to give him as a small child. When he turned five and his mother insisted that he was old enough to bath himself and that his father needed to let him grow up, it had been a huge relieve.

Cuddy could see the apprehension in Greg's face and the tension in his muscles but figured he didn't want her seeing anymore of the bruises. "Okay. My name is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, why don't you just call me Lisa."

Greg didn't really feel comfortable calling her by her first name, "My parents taught me that the only respectable way for a child to address an adult is by their title, last name, or by using sir and ma'am; but they also taught me that is rude to question what an adult asks of you." He said, his large blue eyes on her in a way that asked what he should do.

She smiled fondly at him, "And your parents are right, that is the standard for normal kid and normal adults, but you know what? I don't think you're the standard. I mean you are smarter than a normal six year old and taller, so I'd say that would make you a special child, and I like for very special people to call me by my first name. So from now on I'd like for you to call me Lisa, alright?" She said as saw emotions sweep over his face

Greg didn't know what to say. The way she said the word 'special' made it sound as if she thought he deserved to be treated with some sort of privilege, a lot like some of his nicer teachers, but his father and peers had used the word as a insult. He wasn't sure if being 'special' was really a good thing or not but he did know that Dr. Cuddy had been very nice to him, and he wanted to please her, so he nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight Lisa."

Cuddy gave him a smile, it was still amusing to hear 'little House' being so polite. "You're welcome. Well I'll just leave you to your bath, if you need anything just call out to me and I'll come," she said back with warmth.

Greg looked a little more relaxed, "Yes Lisa."

Cuddy left him in the bathroom with his clothes and went into the living room sitting in a recliner that was closest to the bathroom and picked up a book. It was fifteen minutes later when she heard the opening of the door. She got up and looked to the bathroom. She couldn't help the huge smile on her face at the sight of Greg in his orange prison uniform pajamas with huge dinosaur feet slippers standing before her with wet hair.

Greg looked around not understanding why she was now sporting a huge smile. He raised his eye brow at her, "Are you alright Lisa?"

Cuddy laughed and then tried to calm her self as he looked at her with worry. "I'm good, now march yourself in the living room prisoner." She said in her an authoritative tone playfully.

Greg gave her a smirk, "Yes, Officer Lisa," he said putting his hands behind is back as if they were shackled and marched into the living room.

Cuddy smiled at him, "You make a good prisoner, this must not be your first time in lock up," she said playing along.

Greg smiled shyly, "Well maybe I've been incarcerated a few other times, but I've never stayed at a prison this nice."

She nodded, "Well don't worry, we're pretty relaxed here. So just take a seat, I'll be back shortly." She said and left to take her bath.

Greg felt a little uneasy sitting in Lisa's living room after only meeting her today and after a couple of minutes he was standing, but the more uneasy he got the more he needed to pee. He tried to ignore it, then he tried rocking to make the feeling go away, but he needed to go. Greg wasn't sure where Lisa had gone so he walked over to the restroom and listened. He couldn't hear anything. He had noticed a lock on the inside when he had bathed and turned the knob, when he discovered it wasn't locked he went in.

Cuddy had finished drying off and was just starting to lotion her body up when she thought she heard something and turned to see Greg staring at her in shock. She stared a him for a couple of seconds because her mind had went blank. She was red with embarrassment, "House! What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked as she tried to grab her towel and wrap it around her.

Greg's brain was on the fritz. He stared at her not knowing what to say or do. He watched as she yelled, what, he wasn't really sure. But he knew she was yelling at him, he pulled his eyes to the ground hoping it would help him think and to give her privacy and kind of shuffled backwards a little, he knew he was saying things but wasn't sure what. He knew he was in trouble and suddenly was scared. Greg was six now so he didn't get scared to often, but his father had always been the one to punish him, never anyone else, and he didn't know what to expect from her. Would she do the same kind of things his father had, he thought. His eyes were closed and his breathing was panicked.

"House?" She said.

"I'm... um... I shoulda... I... I..." Greg stubbled and then looked down. "Sorry... no sound... didn't... know."

Cuddy finally got the towel around her and looked at Greg, "Just get out now." She said still furious from being embarrassed. She watched him shuffling backward and reached out a hand to stop him because she could see he was about to trip if he kept this up. As soon as she touched him, he jumped up and fell back smacking his head against the tile of the hard floor. Cuddy watched in horror unable to stop it because everything happened so fast. "Greg are you okay?" She asked as she watched him scoot himself back quickly and get on his feet then just bolted.

She closed the door and quickly got dressed. Cuddy threw the door of the bathroom open and looked around for Greg. She felt bad about scaring him so bad he hurt himself. "Greg?" She called out after looking through the entire living room. Cuddy suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach that only grew as she looked around the rest of the house and didn't see him. She found his suit case in the living room with everything in it besides what he wearing now and decided it was time to call Wilson.

Twenty minutes later everyone that had agreed to keep House was in Cuddy's home except Foreman who had informed Wilson that he had plans and it wasn't his night to watch the kid. Cuddy was pale with panic, "Alright he isn't anywhere in the house so he must have gone outside. We need to spread out and look for him but don't call his name, I think it'll only frighten him and make him try harder to avoid us."

Wilson was mad Cuddy hadn't handled things better but knew she was beating herself up enough about it already and that it wouldn't help House to fight with her about it. "You heard the lady." Wilson said watching everyone stand around and then they quickly got moving. Everyone took different directions down the streets leaving Cuddy there in case he came back.

Chase was walking down the left side street when he saw something in Cuddy's backyard. He knew it wasn't Greg but he was still curious so he hopped the fence and looked down at the oversized dinosaur slipper and then looked around wondering how it had gotten there since Cuddy didn't have a dog, then for no real reason Chase looked up and saw a childs arm hanging down from a thick branch. He remembered what Cuddy had said about not calling out his name and gave a small stretch. He was surprised by how difficult it was climbing the tree and wondered if it had been hard for Greg as well. When he finally got up to where Greg was he sat on the same branch with both of his legs hanging over the sides and his back against the trunk of the tree.

Greg didn't even look his way he just stayed laying with his back against the big branch with his right hand under his head and his legs crossed.

Chase wondered if the kid was as comfortable as he looked, because it didn't seem possible in his mind. He smiled when he noticed the dinosaur slipper on one foot and while the other one was bare. "You lost a slipper down there."

Greg swallowed but didn't blink or even look at Chase. He just stared off into the leafs above him and beyond that the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Chase asked.

Greg bit his bottom lip slightly and rolled his teeth across it as he thought. Chase watched and sighed, as the minutes passed he had already given up on an answer and just sat there with Greg in the quiet. "Why do I always mess things up." Greg stated softly.

Chase looked at the boy surprised that he was talking.

"No matter what it is I mess it up. I try to be good, to do right and... (sigh) it never works." Greg said looking up at the sky with concentration as if all the answers were right there and he still hadn't figured them out yet.

Chase thought about what Greg had said, "You're a kid you aren't supposed to be perfect. Kids make mistakes, so do adults sometimes."

Greg rolled his eyes, "You must be one of those hippie's my parents are always talking about. My dad says that hippies refuse to except responsibility for their actions by making excuses for themselves. I don't see my self as perfect or needing to be perfect, I'm not God, but as a Christian it is my duty to try my best to be good, sir."

Chase looked at the boy in wonder, the bluntness of the words and the coldness of his voice reminded him so much of House. But the hurt in his eyes and swallows every now and again he had never seen from his boss. Chase couldn't help but wonder how long it took him to control those basic mannerisms. Chase thought about all the kind words he could say and then it occurred to him even though this was a kid it was also House. He took advantage of Greg not watching and sent a text to everyone that he had found House and would have him back shortly. "So running away is your way of excepting responsibility?"

Greg turned his face to the side and swallowed again, "She told me to get out Sir. My parents didn't want... me so they dumped me on her... and now she doesn't want me ….. no one wants me... no one."

Chase had heard the cracking in his voice and when Greg had finish his heart broke as he heard sniffling. "Greg..."

Greg cried harder, "This is.. why.. he got.. rid.. of me.. I'm too.. big... to be.. crying.. I'm.. pathetic."

Chase hated how much Greg's father had already poisoned him against himself. Chase grabbed the boys arm and pulled him into a hug. He was taken back a little when instead of protesting the boy buried his face in Chase's shirt and held on as he took ragged breaths while tears streamed down. Chase held him tight and let him get it all out.

Greg finally pulled away after a couple of minutes and wiped his face clean looking ashamed, "I'm sorry sir, I.." Greg just shook his head obviously embarrassed.

Chase scoffed, "Don't be, I'm not sorry."

"But your shirt sir... I ruined it, just like I do everything." Greg said looking at the shirt with disappointment.

Chase shrugged, "It can be washed, and to be honest I never liked it anyway. My girlfriend picked it out and by the way the name's Chase."

Greg looked up at him for the first time since they had started talking with big bloodshot blue eyes. "Thank you Mr. Chase."

Chase gave him a smile, "Not Mister Chase, that's my father, just Chase alright?"

Greg nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Good, now I need you to do a favor for me. See I'm a Doctor by day but by night I'm a bounty hunter and I've been hired to bring you in." Chase said watching the boy.

The smile on Greg's face vanished and he closed his eyes to think, "What is she going to do to me?" He asked in a low soft voice and looked at Chase with serious eye.

Chase looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean what's she g..." Chase could tell by the look in Greg's eyes he was scared and serious. He blinked at him and swallowed as he remembered seeing all the abuse that had already been dealt upon the six year old's body. Chase felt his stomach tighten at what Greg must be thinking was in store for him at back at Cuddy's house. "She isn't going to do anything, she just wants to talk to you. She's worried about you Greg we all were."

Greg didn't believe Chase, there was no reason for them to worry about him since they had only just met him today. "I didn't mean to walk in on her. The door wasn't locked so I didn't think she was in there." Greg said as wrapping his arms around the limb then hanging for a moment before letting go and falling to the ground.

"Jesus Greg, are you okay?" Chase asked as he climbed down the tree quickly.

Greg got up and brushed himself off, "I'm fine it wasn't that high of a fall."

Chase shook his head and sighed, "I told you she isn't mad just worried." He said as he gently put a hand on Greg's shoulder guiding him through the gate with the dinosaur slipper in his hand.

Greg didn't respond as they made their way to the front door.

"Here," Chase said standing with him at the door handing him his slipper.

Greg put the slipper on and looked at the door wondering what punishment would lye behind it.

Chase could see the worry and smiled, "It's going to be okay," he said opening the door.

**So what did you think about Chase and Greg's talk everyone? Let me know, and don't worry to much, I'll be posting another new chapter in 3 - 4 days... hopefully that's not to long to wait. :) - Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptable Punishments

_Alex, I'm so happy that you are continuing to enjoy the story. Thanks for the encouragement - Nicole_

_Abby, It's nice to know you liked it, and hopefully you'll like this one even better. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, well now that the new chapter is up you can see for yourself. Thanks you for your thoughts, - Nicole_

_Wicketforever, it's nice to have you join us and I'm very happy to know you are enjoying the story. I will try to post a chapter every 3 - 4 days so please check in for updates. Thanks for reading, - Nicole_

Greg bravely walked in and saw the crowd of adults gathered in the living room. He swallowed and his eyes widened slightly but he kept his head level and took some hesitant steps into the room. Every eye was on him and he readied himself for whatever was to come.

Chase walked behind him and smiled warmly at Greg's bravery and unwillingness to back down, something he had always admired about House.

Cuddy let out a deep sigh of relief and her color started coming back as she finally saw the boy with her own eyes. She watched as he looked at everyone and then settled on her. It was then as his eyes searched her that she realized she didn't have the slightest idea of what to say. She chewed on her lip and decided it would be easier to talk to Chase first. "Thank you so much, Chase. Where did you find him?"

Chase smiled, "He was in the oak tree in the back yard."

Cuddy nodded just noticing the large wet spots on Chase's shirt. She looked up at him with questioning eyes and Chase's eyes saddened as he looked at Greg. It only took Cuddy a few seconds to put the two together. "Greg, come here sweetie."

Greg took a sniffled breath and closed his eyes for a second then he let his breath go in a deep sigh and opened his eyes. "Yes, ma'am," he said taking slow steady steps forward.

Now that he was in better light Cuddy could see his bloodshot eyes. Her heart ached to pull the boy in a hug but she was afraid that it would only scare him more if she did. "I need to feel of your head to make sure you didn't hurt yourself too bad, okay?"

Greg nodded watching her closely.

Cuddy slowly moved her hand to the back of his head and felt a huge bump under his hair. "How bad does it hurt?" She asked while rubbing it softly.

"I'm fine, Miss Dr. Cuddy, you don't need to concern yourself with me." Greg said watching her nervously.

Cuddy tilted her head as she watched him, "Your well-being is worth being concerned over, Greg. Now as big of a bump as you have it has to hurt some; on a scale from one to ten how bad does it hurt, I need to know?"

Greg couldn't understand why she was so concerned with the injury he sustained because of his own stupidity, then suddenly something clicked. She must be worried that his parents would get mad at her over the injury, he'd seen other parents make a big deal about their children getting hurt. "You don't need to worry he wont be mad at you, Dr. Cuddy. It was my fault and even if it hadn't been he wouldn't be mad at you, he'd probably say I deserved it." He said reassuringly with honest eyes.

Cuddy bent down so she was eye level with him, "I'm not worried about your parents, Greg. I am worried about you because I care about you, and please call me Lisa."

"Why would you care about me?" Greg asked with surprise.

Cuddy's frown deepened, "Because you're a sweet boy. Now will please tell me how bad the bump hurts."

Greg shrugged, "A two maybe," he said anxiously and then started hitting the knot with his hand some, "Yeah, a two's about right."

Greg was still knocking on the bump hard when Thirteen piped up, "Quit hitting yourself, Greg." He stopped and she looked relieved.

"You don't have to lie to us," Taub said eying Greg.

"I'm not lying, sir," Greg said obviously offended.

Taub scoffed, "Listen I get it, you're trying to act strong but I can see how big the bump is, it has to hurt more than what you are saying. So just be truthful."

Greg turned his whole body to face Taub with a very cold expression, the one that House got when he was about to lay into someone. "Sir, I'm not a baby, my father has taught me about the pain scale and I am saying it's a two because that's what it is. A one is like a descent size cut, a two is like getting your hand slammed in a door, a three is like breaking a toe, a four is like a good size burn, five is like breaking a leg, six is like getting shot, and so on. It's feels like a two, like getting your hand slammed in a door or a small burn, sir."

There was a cold bitterness to Greg's voice that wasn't missed by anyone. Taub frowned, "Then why are you acting like it's no big deal? Slamming your hand in a door hurts pretty bad, and you keep pretending its nothing."

Greg blinked rapidly confused by what the man was asking him, "Because it's just a two. I'm six now, I'm a big boy and big boys don't cry over two's. It's not acceptable."

Taub's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really? Then what is worth getting worried about or crying over?"

"A good size burn, might be worth a small fuss. It's not too bad if you let a couple of tears slip by if you break your leg or something, you know... that kind of stuff, but big boys shouldn't make a big deal over hitting their head or getting bruised up... it's okay for girls but not boys and I'm a boy, sir." Greg tried to explain feeling odd as everyone was giving him worried looks.

"You think grown men don't cry over having their leg broken, really?" Kutner asked with worry.

Greg looked at the man, "Listen I don't know what's acceptable were you come from, but in America... no, especially if you're a soldier, sir."

Kutner was a little shocked that implication that he wouldn't understand because Greg thought he was foreigner.

"But you're not a soldier, Greg, you're just a boy," Thirteen said trying to get him to see reason.

"I will be a solder someday though," Greg said without hesitation.

"So tell me if someone took whip to your back what be the appropriate response to that?" Taub asked looking at the boy as if he was an idiot.

Greg stiffened at the idea, wondering if it was what they all had planned, maybe all of them were going to whip him bloody. He looked around them with worry and swallowed.

Cameron looked at Taub with fury, "Leave him alone."

Greg turned to face Cuddy again try not to let his fear show, "I'm sorry for walking in on you and I'm ready to accept my punishment, Lisa." He stated looking her in the eyes.

Cuddy shook her head, "Greg, sweetie it was an accident. I'm not going to punish you."

Greg looked at her with complete confusion, "No punishment isn't an option. I didn't knock. I was wrong and now I must get punished, that's how it goes, Lisa."

Cuddy could tell he wasn't going to change his mind on this. "Fine, and what do you think would be a fair punishment," she asked watching him.

Greg thought about it for a couple of seconds, "No meals tomorrow just a piece of toast, sleep in the backyard for tonight, and (swallow)..since I should have knocked... and I usually knock with my right hand, a punishment to it as well, Miss Lisa." Greg said looking at his hand as if it had betrayed him.

"Greg, you can't miss anymore meals. You're way too thin as it is, and I'm not going to have you sleep outside, you could get kidnapped or bitten by a rabid animal." Cuddy said worried by the punishments he had come up with.

Greg sighed and his eyes rolled slightly, "I'm just lean. I've had rabies shots before, and no one wants to steal me. You also need to come up with a punishment for my hand ma'am."

Cuddy bent down so she was eye level with Greg, "This is my house and I'm not going to have a child sleeping outside do you understand me," she said seriously.

Greg looked with worried eyes and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Cuddy sighed, "I'm also not letting you miss any meals. Your punishment will be that you have to stay in my office all day tomorrow and help me, you think you can handle that."

Greg blinked and frowned, "That's all?"

"That's all," Cuddy said with a smile, "now be a good boy and go wash yours hands then get into bed."

"Yes, Miss Lisa," he said and walked out slowly with confusion still all over his face.

Cuddy looked up at everyone, "Thank you for coming and, Chase, thank you for finding him."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left except Wilson, "I could stay if you want me to, I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Cuddy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, "I was so afraid I'd lost him. Oh god, he was right I'm not ready to be a mother, one night and... I..."

Wilson swallowed and hugged her back tight, "Lisa, it's okay. We found him and he was fine, don't let this one incident define if you can handle being a mother." He heard her sniffle and then felt a slight nodding against his chest. "He likes you the best out of all of us; Greg trusts you Cuddy that's huge."

Cuddy pulled back from Wilson, "You jealous?"

Wilson shrugged and then looked up with a grimace, "Terribly so, but I'm happy for you and Greg."

Cuddy laughed, "Well you're the one that got to go shopping and buy him those adorable little clothes, I have to have something. It's probably just because he thinks I some sort of spy anyway. You should go home, Wilson, and get some sleep."

Wilson let out a sigh, "You mind if I just take a quick peek before I go?"

Cuddy smiled, "You really are enjoying this a little bit aren't you?"

"Well I feel like I'm his parent half the time anyway, so why not have the adorable well mannered kid instead of the grouchy sarcastic ass of a man he becomes," Wilson said with a smirk.

Cuddy grinned, "He is adorable isn't he. Okay, lets go look in on him."

They both walked over to the door and opened it looking on the bed but there was nothing there. "Greg!" Cuddy yelled and then something on the floor moved and Greg stood up. She took a deep breath, "Were you laying on the floor?"

Greg walked over to her, "Yes, Miss Lisa."

Cuddy frowned and let her hand caress his cheek, "Why, sweetie?"

Greg looked back at the bed and then at her, "It looked so pretty, I didn't want to mess it up and you were so light on the punishments."

Cuddy sighed as she looked down at him in the eyes, "Do you know what a promise is?"

Greg nodded, "It's a verbal contract binding someone to do or not do something specific."

Cuddy was a little surprised by his answer, it was so precise, so factual not at all something you would expect from and child. She smiled it was so House, "That's right," then swallowed, "Gregory, I need you to promise me you won't try to punish yourself anymore than I or anyone else asks you too."

Greg looked down, "But I'm bad, and if I don't act better you'll leave me somewhere too like my dad did, and the people you leave me with could... could..."

Cuddy picked him up and hugged him tight not wanting to hear how he had planned to end that sentence, "Listen to me okay, we all like you so much we are all keeping you one day of the week, but no one is going to just leave you somewhere okay, and if you get scared and want to stay with me you just let them know and they'll call me okay."

"Okay," Greg mumbled against her neck.

"Now promise me you'll be good and not punish yourself," Cuddy said.

"I promise, Lisa," Greg said hugging her neck.

Wilson watched with both a warmed heart and jealousy, which was an odd combination as Cuddy gave him a good squeeze and put him down on the bed. He looked at Greg, "Hey you think you still got a hug left for me?"

Greg looked slightly surprised by the question but made a quick recovery, "You said you are my friend, right, Jimmy?" he asked it in a way that let Wilson know Greg still was trying to wrap his mind around the idea of friends.

"Yes, I think we'll always be friends," Wilson answered with a smile.

Greg gave him a half smile, "Then why did you feel as if you had to ask?" he said with open arms.

Wilson laughed as he walked over and picked up the boy and hugged him. He wanted to squeeze Greg tightly but the bones he felt reminded him of how fragile the boy was so he was careful. He held him that way for a while and finally let the boy go. "I should get going, you two be good and don't stay up too late, I'll lock up behind me." Wilson said as he left.

Cuddy smiled and looked back at Greg who was still studying Wilson's exit with observant eyes. "Are you tired, Greg?" His eyes didn't loose focus as he shook his head no. "Alright, how about you come and sleep in my bed, that way you don't have to mess up the bed and I don't have a heart attack worrying about you."

Greg looked at her with studying eyes, "Okay, Lisa."

Cuddy smiled and picked him up caring him to her bed and put him down on the side farthermost from the door so she would hear him if he got up. She pulled back the covers and both of them laid on their backs. "You can talk if you'd like, I'm not really all that tired either." She said watching the fan.

"Why do you care about me, Lisa? We just met and you are acting like if something happens to me it'll greatly effect your life, why?" Greg asked one of the many questions that had been bugging him.

Cuddy frowned as she tried to come up with a reason, "You're a good kid, that's all. I don't want anything to happen to you because you're a sweet kid and I like you."

Greg thought about the answer, "You said I'm good but I scared you, both, by walking in the bathroom without knocking and by leaving the house without asking permission. So far that doesn't sound like a good kid. I'm not really that sweet of a kid either, my father says a I'm a smart-alec, my mom things I'm sweet but that's what all moms think of their kids. Ricky Garrett's mom thinks he's just the nicest, sweetest kid that was ever born on God's green earth and he's a nightmare. You know what I think. I think my mom would be better off without me and my dad would be happier if I were gone, then I couldn't disappoint him."

Cuddy looked over at Greg and sighed. "You are a good kid and I'm sure your mother would be more than upset if something happened to you and so would your dad. They would be devastated; anyone would be lucky to have you as their son, Greg."

Greg swallowed wishing what she said was true. He sighed and decided to try asking her something else that he'd been wondering about, "Lisa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said softly.

"You're real pretty and smart, so why don't you have a husband?" He asked.

"My job keeps me busy, but if it's meant to happen, it'll happen right?" Cuddy said looking at the fan again.

Greg frowned, "That doesn't make any logical sense. Say you have a cat, but you really want a dog. Well if you don't change anything and keep doing the same routine, years later you will still have a cat and no dog, unless your cat dies. If you want something different, then you must make a change first, otherwise you are waiting for God to give unto you without you putting in the effort. Even then we don't always get what we want, but God will give us what we need."

Cuddy smiled his answer was such a House answer minus the God stuff. "You're a smart kid, Greg. So you really want to be a soldier someday?" The boy didn't answer and Cuddy looked over at him and could see he was struggling thinking about it. "You really are bright, you could be anything you want to be, Greg."

Greg hadn't really thought much about what he would like to do, it had always been made clear to him that his father planned for him to go into the Marines. "I want to make my parents proud and my dad has put a lot of time and effort into making sure I'll be a strong soldier, it would be disrespectful to not make use of it."

"What kind of things has he done to insure you'll be a good soldier?" Cuddy asked and swallowed.

Greg looked at her with narrowed eyes and smirk that said 'I know what you're doing.' "He takes my punishments as an opportunity to help me become stronger both physically and mentally. I've learned techniques to shut my mind off from pain, and I can survive off the land in case I ever am in a situation I need too. He wants me to be able to handle anything that comes my way, like being a POW or stranded without sufficient supplies. I know it looks like abuse, but it isn't, he's just trying to help me to a good soldier later."

Cuddy sighed, "I never said I thought it was abuse."

Greg was still wearing his smirk, "You didn't have too, I could tell by the way you looked at me."

Cuddy looked at the ceiling again, "You never answered my question, Greg, if you could be anything you wanted, what would you choose?"

Greg thought about it some more, "I think being a fireman would be fun, you get a chance to save people and I'm good at getting into tiny spots, but it might get boring. It's not really a job that challenges your mind is it. I'd love to be a musician but I'm not good enough to really be great. Being a doctor would let me save lives and challenge me mentally but I'm not really good with people."

She smiled at the idea of him doing any of those thing and because she already knew what his career would end up being, "You would be great at any of those."

Greg looked over at her, "Did you always want to be a doctor, Lisa?"

Cuddy shook her head, "No, when I was you're age I wanted to be a ballerina, but I as I got older I wanted to be a nurse and then a vet and by the time college came around I was set on being a doctor."

Greg sighed, "I bet you're a good doctor, Lisa. You're nice, smart and very pretty, I'd marry you if I was grown up."

Cuddy laughed, "You might want to watch what you say, I might hold you too it."

Greg grinned, "Thank you, Lisa."

"For what?" She asked looking over at him.

"For talking to me like I'm an adult. I don't really get to talk very much to adults and for some reason other kids and me don't get along. They want to talk about things that I really don't find interesting." Greg said looking at the ceiling.

"Come here," Cuddy said patting the space next to her and Greg crawled over. She gave him and hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Anytime you want to talk I'm here okay? But right now we need to try and get some sleep." She said softly.

Greg nodded and crawled back to his side of the bed, "Goodnight, Miss Lisa."

"Goodnight, Greg, and try to get some sleep okay," Cuddy said and then yawned, it had been a long day and who knew what tomorrow held... hopefully not nearly as many surprises as today.

**Alright, so what did you think of Greg's sleepover at Cuddy's? Also I'm still looking for some ideas about interesting things Greg could do with the the team members when he stays with them, so please let me know of any idea that you might have. As always read, enjoy and review! :) Nicole**


	8. Chapter 8: Pieces of the Puzzle

_Abby, I'm glad you're still enjoying. Thanks for review and hope you like the next chapter. - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, Love the idea and I could definitely see having little Greg doing some 'doctoring' in the future of this story. Thanks for the review and the happy energy your bring with your excitement. - Nicole_

_Alex, thank your so much, I really do try to put my heart into my stories, it's nice to know it shows! - Nicole_

When Cuddy woke up to her alarm going off, she pulled the covers over her face and pressed the snooze button with her out reached hand. She sighed not wanting to get up and then she suddenly bolted up and looked around. She didn't see Greg, but then again part of her wondered if it might have just been a dream, there wasn't any sign that he'd even been there. Maybe she had been wanting kids so bad that she had just dreamed the whole thing up, God that would be embarrassing. She got up and walked out in to the living room to see Greg doing pushups dressed in the jeans and his blue shark shirt. "Greg what time did you get up and why are you doing push ups?" She asked as she sat down in a chair watching him and noticing what he was doing was more than a regular push up.

"I'm use to getting up at o four hundred. I already used the bathroom and then started doing some of my fitness routine." Greg said finally stopping and looking up at Cuddy, "I've done 300 sit ups 100 eight count body builders and 50 pull ups using the clothing rod in the closet of the bedroom you first put me in. I still need to do my running though Miss Lisa."

Cuddy looked at his shirt which was covered in sweat and yawned just thinking about all the things he'd done. "Okay, I just need to have my cup of coffee and use the bathroom before my morning jog," She said getting up and going into the kitchen. She took her time fixing her cup of coffee and drank half of if while she thought about how this day was going to work and what her story would be to the rest of the staff about House's absence and the boy's presence. She sighed making her way back to the living room not seeing him then checked the bathroom and her room to find the bed had been made and that Greg was busying himself with dusting her room. "What are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Greg turned to her and swallowed, "I'm sorry, did you not want me to do your bedroom, I can go ahead to the living room. I didn't mean to disturb you Lisa."

Cuddy shook her head, "Greg, I don't want you cleaning my room or any other part of my house."

Greg looked disappointed, "Did I not do it well enough?"

Cuddy walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that, you were doing a fine job but Greg I feel uncomfortable with you cleaning my house, you're my guest not my maid."

Greg looked down, "I just wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciated you letting me stay with you Lisa."

Cuddy pulled his face up softy by his chin and smiled at him, "I glad that you enjoyed staying with me Greg and I've really enjoyed having you, and hearing that from you is more than enough okay."

"Yes Lisa," He said giving her a half smile.

"Alright, I'm going to the bathroom to get ready and I don't want you cleaning anything while I'm in there. I'll be back shortly," She said grabbing her jogging clothes and went to the bathroom to wash her face and change. When she came out Greg was standing at the door like a dog anticipating his walk.

It was 7:45 when Cuddy finally walked in the Hospital with Greg at her side. Greg's eyes were almost a blur watching everyone carefully and Cuddy grabbed a hold of his hand going to the cafeteria. She got him a bowl of oatmeal, a banana and a cartoon of milk and she got a yogurt parfait for herself to go. Everyone was looking at the boy with surprise but no one had yet asked about him, which was a relief to Cuddy. They settled down in her office and she put butter, sugar and cinnamon in Greg's oatmeal and then put his breakfast on the coffee table by the couch. "Here you go, now I want you to eat every bite of this okay?"

Greg sat on his knees at the coffee table, "Yes Miss Lisa, thank you," he said and then bowed his head in a silent prayer and started eating. Cuddy turned on her computer and ate her parfait while checking her e-mails and trying to plan the day. She sent an e-mail to all of House's team along with Wilson, Cameron and Chase about the cover she had come up with. House was on sick leave and Greg was one of Wilson's friends kids. She figured that even thought Greg would still be suspicious about it, it wasn't something that he knew was a lie, like if they had pretended he was a family member.

There was a knock on Cuddy's door and she looked to see Greg eying it with a serious express. "Come in," she said wondering who it could be.

"How is everyone doing this morning?" Wilson asked as he came in giving Cuddy a smile and walking over to inspect Greg's breakfast.

"We're doing good Wilson, we might need to get some sweats for Greg though, his morning workouts are pretty intense. I already had to get him to take a shower and change again this morning." Cuddy said with a smile.

"Morning workouts?" Wilson questioned Greg with a raised eyebrow.

Greg looked up at him, "Oh it really isn't that much just 300 sit-ups, 100 eight count body builders, 50 pull-ups and a good thirty minute jog, but today I only got to jog twenty minutes. When I'm in the Marines I'll be doing twice as much if not more."

"Yeah, sounds like a breeze," Wilson said nonchalantly and then shook his head at Cuddy. "You need to finish your oatmeal, Greg." Greg looked disgusted but started chocking it down. "You alright?" he asked with concern.

Greg look up at him, "I'm not use to eating this much. I keep feeling like I'm going to be sick."

Cuddy got up and looked at half the small bowl that was left. "Okay, that's good this time," she said picking up what was left and discarding it in the trash. "The bathroom is just through that door." Greg quickly disappeared behind the door.

"So, how did everything go?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy smiled, "It went well, he really is a remarkable kid." She wanted to tell him about what Greg had said last night but didn't know if she had time, "Do you have a break in your schedule today?"

"I don't have anymore patients to see after two," Wilson said with a smile.

"I'll have him take a nap from two to three and send my assistant out on some errands so we can talk more privately." Cuddy said giving him a glance.

Wilson nodded, "I could take him to lunch if you want," he said trying not to look to obvious.

Cuddy laughed, "How about you join us for lunch since you already get him most of the weekend."

Greg walked out of the bathroom looking a little unsure of them as they both stopped talking and looked at him. "Should I go back in the bathroom and give you two some more privacy?"

"What do you mean?" Wilson said and at the same time Cuddy said, "No, that wont be necessary."

Greg looked from one to the other with a serious expression, "Yeah, Miss Lisa you said my punishment would be to work in your office. What would you like me to start on?"

Cuddy looked at him blankly as she tried to think of something for him to do. She really hadn't expected him to hold her to it, what kid reminds adults of their punishments. "I would like you to read this," She said picking up a random medical book and handing it to him.

He looked at it with surprise, "Autoimmune Diseases, you want me to read this for my punishment?"

Cuddy nodded, "Yep."

Greg looked like he wanted to say something but just nodded and walked over to the couch, sat down and started reading.

"That's one way to get him in the mood for a little shut eye," Wilson said quietly.

Cuddy shook her head, "Knowing him, he'll find it interesting."

Wilson put a hand on her elbow, "Call me when you're ready for lunch."

Between then and lunch Cuddy had two people stop by, one was a department head just dropping off some reports who just ignored Greg and the other was a nurse that was upset over some doctors who hadn't done their clinic hour who looked at Greg with interest but didn't actually talk to him. Greg stayed quiet reading the whole time.

"Alright it's time for lunch, so mark you spot in the book." Cuddy said standing up and while texting Wilson that they were ready for lunch. Greg marked his spot and got off the couch looking less energetic than he did when he first started reading. Cuddy smiled to herself thinking it might not be as hard as she'd thought to get him to take his nap at two.

"May I use the restroom before we go Lisa?" Greg asked not feeling as good as he usually did.

Cuddy nodded, "Of course, and Greg you don't have to ask for permission to use the restroom."

"Thank you Lisa," Greg said and walked into the restroom closing the door behind him.

Wilson knocked on the door and then opened it, "You two ready?"

"He's just going to the restroom before we go. So I was thinking it might be best to not go to the cafeteria." Cuddy said not taking her eyes off the bathroom door.

"I agree, it's not going to be long before someone questions us about him, but the later the better. There's a dinner just two blocks away that House and I eat at a lot." Wilson said looking to Cuddy.

Cuddy seemed disappointed, "What all do they have?"

Wilson smiled, "Mainly burgers but they have a chef salad too. We can go anywhere but I figured it might not be a challenge to get him to finish his meal if it was something he liked."

She knew Wilson had a point and it had been a long time since she had a burger, "Okay, I really do wish he would get an appetite and burgers are high in calories which is good for him."

Greg didn't usually have diarrhea, but then again nothing was usual right now. He was glad that he felt a lot better after going to the restroom. He washed his hands and then walked out to find Lisa and Jimmy both smiling at him. Both of them seemed nice enough even though he knew they were lying to him. The book he was reading was published in 2008, so either he was having a very realistic and odd dream, or he had some how traveled to the future.

"Did you remember to wash your hands?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes Miss Lisa," Greg said wondering if children in the future were to dense to remember to wash their hands after going to the restroom.

"Good, grab my hand and we'll be on our way," Wilson said holding his hand out which Greg took a hold of. The walked out and past the nurse that had talked earlier in Cuddy's office. She was once again looking at Greg.

"Dr. Cuddy do you know when Dr. House is going to make up his hours from yesterday?" Nurse Brenda asked loudly.

The three of them stopped both Wilson and Cuddy had grimaces while Greg looked at her in thought.

"I'm sorry Brenda, he's really sick otherwise you know he'd be here if nothing else to stir up trouble. As soon as he's back in the hospital I'll have him making up his time though." Cuddy said with a fake smile. The rest of the walk to the dinner was filled with an awkward silence. Wilson and Cuddy were both praying that Greg wouldn't figure it out while Greg was wondering what the chances were that a doctor with the same last name as him 'got sick' the same day he magically appeared in this different world.

**Well obviously Greg is starting to put more and more together, let me know how/when you think Greg should reveal his findings. It's still something I haven't really decided on and would love to hear some different ideas on. BTW - Thanks you everyone on the review, there were some really great ideas in the last round of reviews.**

**Nicole**


	9. Chapter 9: Lunch with Cuddy & Wilson

_Alex, I don't imagine him being being so much traumatized as pissed if they try to lie about it. Remember one of the first things Greg said to Wilson. "I'm not allowed to have friends, sir." This wasn't meant to be a joke, Greg meant this literally, which makes sense, because if Greg isn't close to anyone then his father doesn't have to worry as much about someone finding out about what he's doing to his son. Do you remember you're first friend? Do you remember how much it hurt the first time someone you cared about lied to you, and you knew they were. And at the same time, if you were in the adult's position wouldn't you lie too or a least deny it some? I mean there are some rather hard to answer questions that are sure to follow once he knows the truth and noway of knowing how he will handle the answers. This is what both haunts me and excites me about this story, it's going to be hard writing that chapter when we get there._ _Thanks for your thoughts and support, - Nicole_

_Abby, I'm glad you are enjoying it and would love to know more about what parts you like the most. Thanks, Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, Yes, I too love playing on the on going theme from the series that Cuddy and Wilson play a slightly parental role in House's life, and now here they are literally playing the role of parents to 'little' Greg. They even fight for his affection some like real parents do from time to time. LOL. Thanks so much for your thoughts, Nicole_

_TeddyBearHugs, I love the idea of Greg getting an Optimus Prime toy, for all the reasons you listed and more. I also like the idea of Greg making some comments about the 60's, or even after he figures out he's in the future asking what wars we won and things like that. I will probably keep most of it related to the military since that is what he was brought up in. I will let you know that it's not going to be much longer before Greg realizes what's happened. Greg is already listening up about anything that he hears about Dr. House, and even though he didn't notice it right after the transformation, I doubt he'll miss that his name is on the office door. LOL... one of those things no one has really thought about. Thanks for all the great ideas and hope you enjoy the new chapter, - Nicole_

They all sat down in a booth and a waitress gave them menu's. "Hi Dr. Wilson, do you want your usual today?"

Wilson smiled at her, "Yes, and a large milk for him," he said tilting his head toward Greg.

"He's adorable, I didn't know you had any children," The waitress commented with a flirty smile.

Wilson smiled back, "He's not mine, I'm just watching him for a while."

"Oh, well like I said he's cute as can be. Ma'am what can I get for you to drink?" The waitress said turning her attention to Cuddy.

"I'll just have water with lemon, thank you," She said and the waitress nodded and was gone. Cuddy opened the menu looking for the children section. "Greg would you rather have a cheeseburger, chicken tenders or chicken fried steak."

Greg really wasn't hungry but he knew that Lisa wanted him to eat. "A cheeseburger Lisa."

Cuddy smiled, "Good, and would you rather have that with fries, chips, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, or a cup of fresh fruit."

"Fresh fruit Lisa," Greg said quickly since it sound the lightest.

Wilson and Cuddy both seemed pleased about what he was getting and looked the menu's over trying to decide what they wanted. The waitress returned with their drinks and put them down with straws. "What would like today ma'am?"

"I'll have the number two lunch special, but I would rather have a side salad instead of the fries," Cuddy said glad to see the waitress didn't make a fuss over her substitution.

"Good, and for you, Dr. Wilson?" The waitress said looking at him.

"I'll have the number two with fries," Wilson said with a grin.

The waitress smiled at the boy, "And for you?"

Greg looked surprised to be asked and looked to Cuddy, "He'll have the child's cheeseburger meal with fresh fruit as his side," Cuddy said.

"Does he want all the veggies?" The waitress asked.

Cuddy looked across at Greg who was leaned back in the booth so the waitress couldn't see him as well, "I don't like pickles," he whispered loudly.

"Alright no pickles," the waitress said with a smirk and left.

Wilson gently elbowed Greg, "Since when are you shy?"

Greg looked back at him defensively, "I'm not shy, she just took me off guard is all."

"Okay," Wilson said trying to keep from laughing, "So how have you been liking the book."

Greg thought about it, "It's okay, but I don't understand some of the words, like what is acute liver failure? I know what failure means and that a liver in an organ in the body, but I don't know what a liver does or what acute means."

Wilson sighed, "Well acute means fast and the liver does a lot. It produces things your body needs like bile, and clotting factors for your blood along with breaking down products like insulin and toxins. Your liver also stores vitamins and regulates blood sugar."

Greg felt a pain in his stomach but didn't comment on it as he concentrated on what Jimmy was saying. "So the liver is sorta like a food plant, along the way of the digestive track, it takes in packages of raw material and from that produces things the are essential for consumers, which in this case are other parts of your body?" Greg asked looking up and Jimmy to see if he was right.

Wilson's eyebrows shot up and how well the six year old understood something so complex. "Um, yeah, that's a nice... metaphor for it." He said as he looked at the blue eyes with interest.

Greg quirked an eyebrow up at the way Jimmy was looking at him, "Is there something wrong?"

Cuddy was watching with a smile as Wilson shook his head and mumbled a no while Greg still looked at him with interest. This small boy had all the fun and interesting qualities of House that made him remarkable, he had his brains already and could make an educated grown man stumble on his words with one look. The boy wasn't bitter like House had grown to be, and even though she could tell he was hesitant about opening up to others, he was far more open than she could ever imagine House being. Her smile faded as she watched Wilson fold up some paper and try to play paper football with him, while Greg looked at him as if he was crazy and said something about how a dining establishment wasn't the appropriate place to be playing childish game. She couldn't help it as she remembered the bruises and scars that she'd seen when he took off his shirt, or the shame. How many times had she told House that he had no shame, or half joked about how much he need to go to a psychiatrist because he was too screwed-up? Now that she'd seen shame on 'little' Houses features, she never wanted to see it there again. She frowned remembering when she'd chastised him for not letting people close, but if his own parents would abuse him like she'd seen the evidence of, then why would he ever get close to anyone again. The fear she'd seen in his eyes, when he thought she wasn't going to go to lunch yesterday almost made her lose her composer, as she wondered if he still felt that way. Was House still this scared little boy, just waiting and expecting anyone that got close to him to hurt him?

"Lisa, are you okay?" Greg asked with concerned eyes.

Cuddy gave him a sad smile, "Yes, I'm just... I was just thinking about a friend of mine that I miss."

"Did they die?" Greg asked bluntly but his eyes still had a warmth in them.

She shook her head, "No, they just had to go away for a little bit, but they'll be back in a couple of weeks."

Greg nodded, "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, it's just you looked so sad, like the people I see at all the funerals my dad takes me too." He said with a haunted look, "There's always a lot of death in the military and a lot of the soldiers going away." He swallowed, "My mom said my dad use to go away a lot before I was born, but after he decided he wanted us to come with him and he took a job training pilots because it was safer. He still goes on mission's every now and then though and when he does she looks sad like you do."

Cuddy felt her eyes moisten some, "And what does she do to help her get past that?"

Greg shrugged looking away from her for the first time and instead staring at the table, "When she's that sad it usually makes her feel better to hold me and then I sing to her." He said as he slowly looked up at her with hopeful eyes, "Of course it's a little ridiculous since I'm six now, but I do it for her and it helps." He chewed on his lips some, "I could do it for you too, if you think it would help?"

She smiled as a tear fell from her eye, "You know what, I think your mother is a very smart lady. Now get over here," she said softly.

Greg quickly slid under the table and popped up on the other side, beside Lisa, where he sat in the booth and hugged her. Cuddy ran her fingers though his hair and she felt the knot where he' hit his head which made her tighten her hold on him. She looked up to see Wilson giving them both a sad smile, and knew he was thinking the same thing she was, which was, what had happened to this sweet caring little boy. "You know, I believe you promised me a song, young man," Cuddy said softly as she held him, his bones were poking into her some, yet it was the best hug she'd had in a while.

Greg smiled with half his face pressed against her chest and the other side visible. "This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine..." he sang clearly.

She frowned at how precious he was and how sad it was that he'd lost his faith and believe in love so young as she listened to him sing. She smiled at how beautiful his voice was and the believe he had in his words and her smile broadened as she noticed Wilson smiling at him too. There eyes met and she could tell neither of them really wanted this to end, the song, the hug, or for this sweet loving child to ever have to endure whatever it was that blew his little light out. Wilson started singing with him on the verse about not hiding his light in a bushel and by the end they were all singing.

Greg looked up at Lisa with hope, "Did it help?"

Cuddy smiled big as she looked in his loving eyes, "Yes, thank you so much Greg," she said and kissed his forehead.

"Well well, young man, I think you just made every man in this restaurant jealous getting a kiss from this lovely lady," Said the waitress with a smile.

Greg's face turned red as he got embarrassed, "Her name is Lisa and someday I'm going to marry her." He said matter of factly, to which both Jimmy and the waitress looked surprised.

"Really?" Wilson asked with a smirk.

Greg got redder, "Yes, I told her last night I would marry her and she said that when I get older, if she was still a spinster, that she'd marry me," he said back a little defensively.

The waitress smiled big at his answer, "Okay heart-breaker, but for the moment I'm pretty sure you're going to need those hands to eat with, so you might want to stop pawing her for the moment." She said jokingly.

Greg let go of Cuddy and turned in his seat looking at the waitress fully with a cold dark glare, "It was just a hug to help make her feel better, ma'am. I'm only six, and she's an honorable woman! She's a doctor.." He bit his tongue from saying to rest of that sentence, since it would be rude to say. His words may have stopped short of what he was thinking but the indication was there, it was obvious as the boy glared at the woman that he thought her to be nothing compared to his Lisa.

The waitress swallowed under the boys unnaturally intimidating eyes, "You plan on sitting there to eat or back where you were sitting?" She asked as she had his plate in the right hand and the other two in in her left hand.

Cuddy put a hand on his small shoulder as she watched him chew his lips nervously and look at her. "He'll eat over here," she said back firmly with a reassuring smile to him.

Greg gave Lisa a shy smile then looked at the plate of food. He didn't feel like eating, he'd still felt pretty full from his breakfast and the pain in his stomach was still there, but it didn't fell like the familiar pain of hunger that he was use too, it was different. "Thank you ma'am," Greg said to the waitress who nodded and handed out the rest of the plates. He knew that they wanted him to eat, and that it would be considered rude if he didn't finish so he sighed and started eating.

Wilson watch Greg as he ate, noticing how he looked at the food as if it was a challenge to eat rather than enjoyable. "How's the cheeseburger?" He asked innocently.

Greg looked up at him and forced a smile, "The food is great, thanks Jimmy," he said politely, and it was true; the food tasted fine even if it did cause his stomach to hurt worse. He had to use the restroom before leaving the restaurant because of the diarrhea and while walking back to the hospital he suddenly stopped with a concerned face.

"Greg, is something wrong?" Cuddy asked stopping with him.

Greg met her eyes and shook his head, "No, just a leg cramp is all," he said and started back walking, while making sure to fully extend his leg in order to stretch the muscle more.

"I can carry you," Cuddy said watching him with concern, "I don't mind at all."

"I'm fine, thank you, Miss Lisa," Greg said a little embarrassed by the offer carry him while walking down the street in front of everyone.

"You could ride on my shoulders," Wilson said with a hopeful smile.

Greg smiled as he looked at both of them while walking and wondering still why these two were being so nice to him then shook his head, "The best thing you can do for a cramp is to stretch it out. I thought you two were doctors."

Cuddy and Wilson shared a smirk as they walked the boy in the hospital.

**Sorry that this didn't get up until 5 day's after, but I do hope you enjoy. Read, Enjoy and Review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sick Days

_Abby, thanks so much for the comment and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, I'm glad you mentioned it, I was kind of surprised more people didn't. LOL... I thing House would be modified if he saw that happen. ;) But I thought it was adorable and put it in. Thanks for the support, - Nicole_

_Alex, Thank you so much! I wanted this story to be different and I can only hope everyone thinks I'm as successful in that as you do. Thanks for the thoughtful review, - Nicole_

_Stranger, Well hopefully this isn't too long of a wait! Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Chloe, Well here's the update you were want, now let me know what you think. Thanks for the review, - Nicole _

In the hour and a half between lunch and 2:00 pm, Greg had went from feeling bad to worse. He swallowed as he tried to concentrate on the words in the book Lisa had given him to read. He felt like he was going to vomit as the pain in his stomach increased.

Cuddy got up from her chair and walked over to him, "Greg, it's time to put the book away and take a nap," she said, but as she looked at him she became a little concerned. "Greg, are you feeling alright?" she asked as he handed her the book.

Greg looked at the worry in her face and nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'm sure it's nothing." He said, he didn't want her to be worrying about his little stomach problems.

"What's nothing?" She asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"I'm just tired, a nap will be good," he said as he stared at the carpet and chewed on his lip.

Cuddy frowned, not completely believing him, "Greg, you know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?"

Greg slowly looked at her, trying to decide if he should say anything when he heard a knock on the door and Wilson came in. "Hey Cuddy, I was coming by about that meeting we have." He smiled at Greg, "You enjoying the book, Greg."

"Yes Jimmy, I'm going to take a nap," Greg said mustering up a small smile for show.

Cuddy stood up as he laid out on the couch and put a blanket over him. She handed him a decorative pillow and watched as he rested his head on it and closed his eyes.

"Wow, he looks tired," Wilson commented, surprised that Greg didn't fight the nap.

Cuddy wondered what he would have said if Wilson hadn't shown up when he did. "Yeah," she said and ran her fingertips through Greg's hair and bent down giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Hey, we're just going to be out that door, if you need anything don't hesitate to get me okay?" She said softly.

"Thanks, Miss Lisa," he said with his eyes still closed.

She gave him a smile as she walked out of the room, into the entrance of her office where there were some chairs and sat down. Wilson sat down too looking a little confused. "I thought you were going to have your assistant sit with him and that we would go somewhere more private."

Cuddy looked at the door to her office, "I know I'm probably being paranoid, but I'm afraid he isn't feeling good and I don't want to be that far from him."

Wilson grinned, "He so has you wrapped around his little fingers."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes on him as she smiled, "So does that mean you don't want to hear what he told me last night?" She asked with a winning smile.

"You mean like his proposal to you?" Wilson asked innocently. "Tell me Cuddy did he get down on one knee and give you a ring pop, because I've never imagined House as the 'get down on one knee' type."

She rolled her eyes, "No, it wasn't like that. He just said that he thought I was smart and pretty and that if he was grown up that he'd marry me, then I told him that he needed to watch what he said because I might hold him too it."

His smile grew warmer, "You would consider marring House?"

"No, I... I was just...being polite is all," Cuddy feeling more anxious than she should have been.

Wilson's face grew a little serious, "Obviously he has his reasons for how he acts, Cuddy, and considering what was done to by the age of six, he's handled thing pretty well. I know he can seem like an ass but I don't think House and that little boy are all that different."

She frowned at that thought and decided to change the subject some, "He doesn't think it's abuse, Wilson."

"It is, you know that, there is no justification for doing something like that to a child," Wilson said with conviction and a some anger.

"I know that, all I'm saying is he doesn't. His father," she said with some disgust, "has him believing that he is training him on how to be a 'good' soldier. He thinks it's okay that his father is hurting him like this and that trouble's me. You know, as many pills as House takes, he rarely really complains about the pain of his leg, and he's never really... held me responsible. I use to think it was because he thought I made the right decision but was too egotistical to say it, but what if... what if he thinks I made the wrong call but just thinks he's suppose to accept it and move on? What if he thinks he deserved it or that it's okay for people to hurt him?" Cuddy asked with a deep guilt.

Wilson's lip twitched as he thought about that and he looked down at the carpet, "You did what you thought was right, you were just trying to save his life, Cuddy."

"I'm not saying I regret it, he's alive, and to me that was worth him hating me or even suing me, otherwise I wouldn't have ever done it. I'm just saying, it wasn't my choice, and I wasn't the one who had to live with my decision. I fully expected to be sued by him after he woke up or for him to leave the hospital at least, but didn't even yell at me for it, Wilson." She said and let out a sigh, "He fights me on treatment and procedures on his patients, but he didn't even talk to me about this."

He swallowed, "Maybe he thinks you did the right thing," he said looking her in the eyes.

"Be he doesn't, does he?" Cuddy asked feeling she already knew the answer.

Wilson frowned, "No, he doesn't."

She nodded as her frowned deepened, "What if we could save his leg?" she said biting her lip some.

"What are you talking about? The infarction has already happened, Cuddy. We can't change that." He said with confusion.

"Actually, right now, he's a six year old boy, there are preventative things that can be done. We know what will happen and where. What if this is a chance for me to fix what happened? What if when he turned back to his old self he could walk Wilson. What if he wasn't in pain and wasn't addicted to Vicodin?" Cuddy said with some hope.

"No," Wilson said narrowing his eyes on her. "He's not a guinea pig, and what if something goes wrong? What if we cause something worse to happen?" He said firmly, "Cuddy have you even thought about what happens if he dies, I mean, what happens then? Does that mean that House dies too?"

"We're not a bunch of armatures, Wilson, we'll be careful, but are you really saying it isn't worth trying? You see him in pain everyday and now there might be a way to save him from that, this isn't something you let pass you by. If it where you, what do you think House would do?" She urged.

"And the fact that we're sane separates us from him, Cuddy. You're the one always arguing against him on his insane ideas." He tried to reason with her.

Cuddy sighed, "But he saves people when I let in. I'll admit that his idea's sound crazy, but they work Wilson."

"And you're not House!" Wilson said bluntly.

She frowned as she looked down from his eyes, "That little boy lives in a world of pain and fear, he deserves a better adulthood than to still be living in pain. He deserves better."

"I know," he said softly putting a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "If we were to consider doing something to try to prevent the infarction from happening there would have to be a solid plan in place, and we would have to explain it to Greg. It would need to be his choice, that's if you really want to make things right."

Cuddy thought about that and swallowed. "You mind hearing me out over dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Wilson said with a warm smile that grew into a grin, "of course that might make your boyfriend a little jealous."

She laughed some, "It's funny how Greg can't get enough of me and the only way House would spend more than five minutes in a room with me is if we were fighting."

He smiled softy, "Cuddy, do you how House treats people he doesn't like?"

Cuddy smirked, "He calls them idiots and is the first person to throw their mistakes or failures in their face."

Wilson shook his head, "No, if he doesn't like you he doesn't have anything to do with you. He ignores you or avoids you, like most of the people in the hospital." His smile grew, "He spends time on the people he cares about, granted that could mean anything from searching through your trash to looking into your police record, but he wouldn't waste his time if he didn't care. As a friend he will be the first person to find out about any mistake you make and will call you an idiot for it, but he's also the first person that will help if asked." He sighed as he saw Cuddy thinking about it, "What I'm saying is that he likes you, at least as much as he likes anyone. He goes to your office sometimes to argue about nothing just because he want's an excuse to talk to you, and the same goes when he stirs up trouble for no reason; he just want you to hunt him down."

"You really think he likes.." Cuddy stopped talking as she heard a thud come from her office and bolted in to see Greg retching in the middle of the carpet. Her face was full of concern as she stood to the side of him while Wilson went to get some cool wet rags and a cup of water with a spitting basin. "I'm here, it's okay," she said softly.

When Greg was done he felt embarrassed and guilty, "I'm so sorry Miss Lisa. I'll get this cleaned up quickly, I promise." He said with some panic in his voice.

"No, Greg, someone else will take care of that. Right now I want you on the couch and I need you to talk to me," She said back firmly.

Greg's lip shook some as he looked up at her on all fours. "I... I can't," he said as his face reddened more.

"Greg, it isn't an option. You're sick and I need to examine you." Cuddy said bending down to pick him up.

"No!" he yelled as she started wrapping her arms around him and stopped, "I.. I messed myself," he said looking in the carpet with shame.

Cuddy stopped and looked to notice the dark wet spot that was covering the bottom of his pants, "It's okay Greg, there's a shower in my bathroom. We'll get you cleaned up first." She said with reassurance in her voice although she was scared.

Greg couldn't look her in the eyes as he stood up and tried to walked to her bathroom as the room began to spin. He only made it a couple of steps before he felt the ground disappear underneath his feet and soon saw Cuddy's face as she held him.

"I've got you, it's going to be okay," She said with a deep frown as she carried him in past Wilson who looked back at Greg with some alarm.

"How is he?" Wilson asked as he watched her sit him down in the shower and start undressing him.

"He's disoriented and he defecated himself when he vomited," She said as she took off his clothes, noticing the diarrhea in his underwear and all over his bottom half. She put his clothes in the trash and turned on the shower to slightly warm. She hated the little frown that he wore as he stared of at nothing. "It's okay, Greg," she said softly as soaped up a rag for him.

"Can I please bathe myself," Greg asked in a small voice.

Cuddy sighed, "Okay, but you be careful standing up. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Greg said still looking away from her.

She sighed and closed the door to give him some privacy.

Wilson sighed as he looked her, "Maybe you could let me handle getting him cleaned up and stuff."

"I'm not leaving him. He's sick and..." Cuddy said, her voice raising with each word, but stopped as Wilson put an hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not saying you should leave, Lisa. I'm just saying he might feel more comfortable around another boy, instead of a girl." Wilson said with a sympathetic look.

Cuddy's frown deepened, "He's sick, James, what if this is because of something we did." she said with watery eyes.

Wilson's warm eyes looked into hers, "We'll figure it out, I promise, but for the moment it would be helpful if you could go to your car and grab him a pair of clean clothes from his suit case."

She swallowed and nodded, "Okay, I'll get them, but I'm going to be standing right outside this door and if he asks for me I want you to get me."

"I will," Wilson said warmly.

Cuddy walked outside her office door to see a janitor walking by. "Blue, I know my office isn't your assigned area, but is there anyway you might be able to make time to clean-up my carpet at the moment?"

Not many of Blue's friend understood why he liked his job, but this was the reason. Here their work load was reasonable, instead of having them try to do the work of two or three people and management was polite. Dr. Cuddy didn't have to ask, she could demand him to do anything she wanted, but she did, she treated him with respect. "Of course Dr. Cuddy, I have time to do it right now. Do you want me to clean the entire carpet or a certain spot?"

Cuddy let out a relieved smile, "Well someone got sick and made a mess on the carpet, if you could just clean up that spot I'd appreciate it. Also they are now in the bathroom so if you could please not disturb them I'd be very grateful."

"Sure, no problem, I'll have it cleaned up in a couple of minutes," Blue said and rolled his cart in her office door.

"Thank you so much," Cuddy said.

"You're welcome," Blue said and continued on his way.

Cuddy let out a sigh and ran to her car to get clothes for Greg.

Wilson opened the shower door to see Greg standing under the water with his head hanging. He knew the boy was thoroughly embarrassed, because he would have been at his age, or any age for that matter. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he said softly.

Greg nodded his head still hanging down.

"Did you wash yourself?" Wilson asked, worried that Greg seemed a little despondent.

"I wasn't sure if I should wash my hair," Greg said as he chewed his lip some.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea, take as long as you need," Wilson said and closed the door and then there was a knock on the bathroom door. Wilson opened it to find Cuddy looking around him.

"He's still in the shower, he's going to wash his hair," He answered for her.

Cuddy nodded, "Okay, well here are his clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste."

Wilson took the supplies, "He's going to be fine. We're doctors, we'll figure it out." He said warmly, although he too was scared. He looked over he shoulder to notice the janitor cleaning the spot Greg had thrown-up. "How long is he going to be out there?"

"He said it shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes," She replied.

"Okay," Wilson said and closed the door. He heard Greg turn off the water and put the clothes on the vanity. Greg slowly opened the door of the shower watching Wilson carefully. Wilson gave him a warm smile, the towel is right there," He said pointing to the towel bar six feet away. Greg took a staggered step towards it and stopped. Wilson grabbed the towel, unfolding it and picked up Greg while wrapping it around him. The soft white king size towel of Cuddy's completely hung off Greg and Wilson couldn't help but be reminded of the way a blanket is used to swaddle a baby. He sat Greg on the toilet lid and got on his knees so he was closer to being eye level as worked on drying him off.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Greg asked his eyes searching Wilson's.

Wilson shook his head, while continuing to dry him, "No, Greg, she doesn't. No one's mad at you."

"She should," Greg said louder, "she's been nice to me and all... all I've been is trouble." He said as his lip started to shake again, "Trouble is all I... I am to... anyone, that's why no... no one likes me."

Wilson felt his heart twist painful as he heard the small boy utter such words and wondered if House still felt that way at times. "That's NOT true!" Wilson said louder than he'd expected. "We love you, Greg. You're just sick and that's not your fault." He said softer and handed Greg the clothes.

Greg put on most of the clothes in silence, but when he got to his shoes he looked up at Wilson. "Is it you guys fault that I'm sick?" He asked tying his shoelace with his eyes still on Wilson hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked anxiously.

Greg frowned, "What did you people do to me?" He asked and swallowed hard.

Wilson looked away from the scared blue eyes, "Here, you need to brush your teeth," he said and handed him the toothbrush and toothpaste.

Greg took the items and slowly walked to the sink and brushed his teeth. He felt weak and light headed as he tried to figure out what was going on. When he was done he made sure to rinse his mouth out properly and used the towel Wilson had dried him off with to dry his hands and mouth.

"Are you okay to walk on your own?" Wilson asked with worry and guilt weighing on him.

Greg looked up at him, "Why are you lying to me, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson frowned, "You don't have to call me Dr. Wilson, you can call me Jimmy."

Greg noticed how he made no attempt to deny he was lying. "Friends don't lie to each other."

Wilson swallowed, he knew House well enough to know that he was being called out. Greg was saying that until he told him the truth he wouldn't call him Jimmy, because they weren't friends. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked with worry.

Greg looked coldly at the door, "I'm fine," he said flatly and opened the door to see Cuddy sitting on her desk and looking at him with concern.

"Greg, are you feeling any better?" Cuddy asked.

Greg looked at her with cold eyes, "That depends, what year is it?"

Cuddy blinked rapidly and looked Wilson who gave her a sympathetic look. She swallowed as she looked back into the cold eyes of Gregory House. "Greg, sweetie, you're sick. I need you talk to me about how you're feeling."

"Well I'll answer you're questions when you start answering mine, ma'am." Greg said flatly as he walked in slowly, stopping in front of her with challenging eyes.

**Well this is the longest chapter yet, which is why it took a little longer to write. A lot happen in this one, Greg is getting sicker, with more symptoms, but he is also becoming more suspicious of everyone along with his ****environment, which was only a matter of time, but with both things colliding into one any other it's really picked up some speed. As stubborn as we know House is, we all have to wonder if Greg will be the same in sticking to his guns, or will he be gun shy with the abuse still so fresh on his mind. Can't wait to read your reviews for this chapter, I know you will have lots of good ideas and interesting view points! Read, Enjoy and Review! ****- Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11: Stubborn, Sick and Scared

_Abby, Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the next chapter, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, Now you get to see what comes next and I hope you'll like it. Thanks, - Nicole_

_Alex, Thank you so much and I'd love to know how you thing Greg will handle things in the next chapter. - Nicole_

_XX, Thanks so much for reading and I hope you are as happy with the new chapter, - Nicole_

_Chloe, Glad to hear it, now here it is! - Nicole_

Cuddy shook her head as she looked into the eyes of House that this young boy had. "Fine, I'll tell you everything AFTER we get you feeling better, which means you have to tell me about how you're feeling." She said trying to sound strong instead of scared.

Greg noticed the signs though, her fingers fidgeting on the fabric of her suit, the confidence missing in her eyes and the way her arms were crossed over her chest. "I don't mean you any disrespect, Ma'am, but that's not going to happen."

Wilson sighed, "Greg you could be really sick, this might be serious and right now is not the time to be making bargains."

"You mean it could be life threatening," Greg said looking at Wilson.

"I don't know what it is, but yes, that's a possibility," Wilson said with a concerned face.

Greg thought about that some and swallowed, "I'm willing to risk that," he said with little hesitation as he felt the room start to wobble some but kept his balance.

Cuddy put a hand on his shoulder as he looked unsteady, "Will you _please_ sit down, Greg?" She pleaded.

Greg focused on her face and the room seemed to move less and he slowly nodded as he watched her grab a chair for him. "What _was_ in those shots you gave me Dr. Wilson?" He asked as he sat down watching the man with cold eyes.

"Nothing! Just the vaccinations," Wilson quickly answered.

"Really? Then you're telling me that you didn't slip me something else, something to put me out for a couple of hours?" Greg asked.

Wilson swallowed hard as those blue eyes seemed to penetrate his very soul or maybe that was just his imagination. "I... umm... see the thing you have to understand is...is..." he looked to Cuddy for help.

"After we saw the marks on you we needed to make sure that there wasn't any serious damage that needed to be addressed," Cuddy finished for him trying to think quick on her feet.

"Then why didn't you just ask me?" Greg asked coolly.

Cuddy licked her lips as both Greg and Wilson were now looking at her. "Well, that's a good question," she said trying to buy time. "We were afraid you might not tell us because we'd just met and we didn't want to scare you."

Greg narrowed his eyes on her, not really believing her, "Okay, what year is it?" He asked firmly.

Wilson and Cuddy both looked at one another with dread. "What year do you think it is?" Wilson asked looking at Greg.

Greg smirked at the question even though his stomach was starting to hurt bad, "I'm not stupid, I know it isn't 1965 and that I'm not suppose to still be six. I know that my parents didn't leave me with you while they went on a vacation, and I think you had something to do with me being here. Now, what year is it?" He said again looking at both of them.

Cuddy watched as his hands tightened their grip on the chair and he seemed to pale some, "Greg, this isn't the time. We can talk about this later, I promise, but right now we need to get you medical attention." She said with some panic.

"Don't you mean Dr. House." Greg stated as he felt his bowels start to pressure him and grimaced.

"House..." Wilson said with worry as wondered if House's mind was coming back in Greg's body, "are you there?" He asked.

"Greg why did you make that face, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong." Cuddy said at the same time as Wilson talked.

Greg looked at them with confusion, "May I.. go to the restroom?" he asked and swallowed.

"Yes," Cuddy said with concern as the boy stood up on weak legs and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Greg felt like he was walking around in fun house, except it wasn't fun at all as he found his way into the bathroom and locked the door then quickly got on the toilet.

"What are we going to do?" Cuddy asked Wilson with scared features.

Wilson thought about that, "Right now his health is the priority. I say we take him up to the DDX room and get stared on a diagnoses."

"And what if this is some effect from that stupid time gun Kutner used on him? What if he refuses to let us treat him?" Cuddy said as her panic rose.

Wilson frowned, "Then we'll have no choice but to knock him out again with some Ketamine."

Cuddy scoffed, "Oh yes, I'm sure that will help him to grow up to trust all of mankind. We can't just dose him up every time he doesn't do what we want." She said truthfully.

"You're right, but he's not going to drop this, Cuddy. I know that look in his eyes and so do you, and it's not like corporal punishment is an option." Wilson stated and sighed in defeat because he couldn't see a way out of this.

"Maybe...we should tell him the truth," she said softly with a frown.

He shook his head, "Which is what? That someone shot him with a time gun? If we tell him that then what questions follow? He'll want to know why, and then he'll want to know how the gun works, and then he'll want to know about who he becomes..." he said and with that his voice faded off. "Do you really want to tell that little boy that he grows up to be a cold lonely bitter man who suffers in pain?"

Cuddy shook her head at the thought of it, "No, but what other option is there?"

Wilson tilted his head, "We could just stop indulging his questions. He's the child and we're the adults, right? So we could just drag him to the DDX room and start working on a diagnoses and treating him, whether he likes it or not."

"I don't like it but right now, it seems like the best option," She said with a nod as her eyes went to the bathroom door.

Greg had been trying to make sure he got it all out, but as soon as he would think he was done his bowels would start to feel bad and a minute later he needed to go again. After ten minutes of sitting on the toilet, he decided that it was time to give his raw butt a break and see how long he would be able to make it before he went running for the bathroom again. He wiped then stood up and almost fell, but caught himself and flushed the commode. When he was washing his hands he looked at himself in the mirror to see his completion was paler than it had been and swallowed as he felt a tingle of worry work it's way into his mind. "I'm fine," he said to his reflection, "you've survived worst," he added no longer being able to keep looking in the scared boy's eyes that showed in the mirror and instead looking down at his hands. He didn't know what was worse at the moment, the diarrhea, the weakness of his body, the dizziness that plagued him, the twisting sicking pain in his stomach, or the nausea. He just knew that the combination was wearing on him. He glared at the small annoyance of his leg that was still cramping, as if refusing to make any of this any easier. "Alright, it's time to man up and be a good soldier. Maybe this is a test, maybe I'll be able to prove to the Coronal that I do have what it takes; God be with me," he whispered to himself then opened the door.

Wilson stood taller as the thin boy left the bathroom. "We're going to another room so we can figure out what's wrong with you and get you better," he stated with an authoritative tone and a strong stance.

Greg didn't know what to say, he was suppose to OBEY adults, but these people were lying to him on some level, and for all he knew they could be the ones responsible for making him sick in the first place. His felt his chin shake and bowed his head in shame as the fear showed; fear from being so sick and fear of failing his father once again. "Are you going to hurt me there?" he asked as stared at the carpet, trying to control his emotion.

Cuddy melted at the shaky question Greg uttered and quickly was in front of him on her knees so she was level with him, "No, Greg, no ones going to hurt you. Why would you think we would want to hurt you?"

Greg made himself meet her eyes, even though it hurt some in his soul. "I don't know any of you, I don't know where my parents are, I don't even know if their still alive," he said as he felt his nose tingle as his eyes moistened at that truth. "And I can't leave. Ma'am, I'm the son of a very good Marine, I know I'm a captive, but I don't know why," he said and swallowed. "But if this is about getting information from me about my father, then you can make me as sick or hurt me as much as you want but I'm not going to talk." He promised to himself, her, and his father, wherever he might be.

"Oh, baby, no one's going to hurt you," Cuddy said softly and wrapped her arms around him.

Wilson was shocked by the conclusion that Greg had come too, but the more he thought about it, the more he could understand it. "Greg, no one is going to try to make you talk about anything you don't want to talk about, but we can't put off figuring out what's wrong with you. We're doctors first of all and we care about you're well-being. You're a smart kid, have we done anything that makes you think we don't care about you, or that we would want to hurt you in any way?"

Greg thought about that, they were keeping things from him, but none of them had shown any act of violence. They had all come together over his absence at Lisa's house and had shown genuine concern over him. "No, Sir," he said looking at Wilson with warmer eyes.

"Okay, then we're going to the DDX room and we're going to get you better, and then we'll talk about anything you want to talk about but, just to prepare you, we don't have all the answers. I wish we did but we don't." Wilson said watching as Cuddy pick Greg up. "You got him, or do you want me to carry him?" He asked her.

"I've got him," Cuddy said with Greg sitting on her left arm and her right arm protectively wrapped around the boys back.

Wilson opened the doors for her as they made their way to the elevator, "Way to stand strong in there," he said teasingly with a smirk.

"Shut up unless you have an idea of what's wrong with him," Cuddy said back with a little bite as Greg's head rested on her left shoulder.

Wilson's smirk vanished it was obvious, from this time on, all that Cuddy cared about was getting Greg better and he felt the same way. "You got any ideas?" He asked softly looking at the boy, whose face was have hidden by Cuddy's neck.

She chewed her lips, "You mean besides the obvious like food poisoning and gastroenteritis..." she said and then sighed, "no."

Wilson nodded as the elevator doors opened and Cuddy bolted toward the DDX room. He had to almost jog to keep up as she walked the hall quickly with her heels clicking. When they had almost reached the door he quickly got a head and opened it for her.

**Sorry everyone for the long wait, I've been sick and unable to write because of how the medicine messes with my head. Hope to hear what you think of the new chapter! Thanks for everything, Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth will Out

**Alright everyone, a new chapter for you! This is your Mothers day present and I hope you enjoy, my mothers day present will be the reviews!**

_Abby, Thanks so much for your support and review, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, LOL... love the enthusiasm! There is more sick Greg to come but at least he get's some answer and I can't wait to hear what you think as always! Thanks for the smile! - Nicole_

_Alex, I'm happy your addicted to my story, I try. :) I love how this pairs with real life on the fact that in some situations everyone can be doing everything right and yet things don't seem to get any better. But don't worry Alex, in this chapter things do get better. Thanks for the thoughtout review, - Nicole_

_Housiewousie, I always appreciate it when people let me know when I've made errors in my writing, it helps me to be more careful. Hopefully I did better with this chapter, and I'd love to know what you think of the story line. Thanks for the help, - Nicole_

_Guest, I'm feeling a lot better and am happy to putting out chapter in a timely manner. Hope you enjoy this one, I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Chloe, It brightens my day to know you think so much of my work and I can't wait to hear what you'll think of this new little nugget. Thanks for the support, - Nicole_

_Guest, As you can see I did write more and I hope it wasn't too long of a wait. Thanks for the review, -Nicole_

Every head turned as they heard the door opened and saw Cuddy holding Greg with Wilson right behind them. "He's sick," Cuddy stated as she sat down in a chair with Greg on her lap.

"Oooh, poor guy. What's wrong?" Thirteen asked sympathetically as she looked at Greg.

"What kind of symptoms is he having?" Foreman said standing up and walking over to the white board.

Wilson continued to stand, "He vomited, he's got diarrhea, and he's disoriented." He stated watching as Foreman wrote down the symptoms.

Foreman waited for more symptoms, something more complicated that explained why they would be bringing this to them, but as nothing more than silence came he looked back at Wilson. "And? Is that all?" He asked with condescension.

"Yes, that's all," Wilson will said back with a little frustration.

Taub looked over at the small boy with mild interest, "You two know it's probably just a stomach bug, right?"

Cuddy glared at him.

"Or it could be food poisoning," Kutner added with a frown as he looked at the boy who looked paler than he remembered.

Cuddy's glare quickly went to Kutner, "Well that would be the natural conclusion under normal circumstances, but that's not exactly what we have here is Dr. Kutner?! Not to mention that he doesn't feel like he has a fever." She said and the glare vanished and concerned eyes looked in Greg's eyes. "Greg do you feel like you have a fever? Do you feel warm baby?"

Greg was scared as everyone was watching him, "What year is it," he asked again, trying to stay strong but Cuddy saw the fear in his eyes.

The entire team stared at Greg with shocked features and then glanced up at Cuddy. "So what all has he figured out?" Foreman asked with concern.

"I know it's not 1965. I'm also pretty sure that I'm a Doctor that works at this hospital, and that at least one of you is responsible for me being a six year old when I should be an adult." Greg said as he looked at all of them and stopped on Kutner. "It was you, wasn't it?" he said as his demanding blue eyes froze Kutner.

"Umm... I..I... what makes you... think it's me?" Kutner said, stumbling on his words as he got more nervous.

"You're obvious body language and Miss Lisa's, when she looked at you she tensed up." Greg explained as he's eyes stayed on Kutner, now looking confused. "What did you do to me, and why, Sir? What did I do to you for you to hate me?"

Kutner shook his head softly, "Nothing, I don't hate you, Greg, I swear."

Greg had expected to feel relieved from getting some answers to what was going on, but instead he just felt more scared then he did before. "Did you... make me sick?" he asked softly.

"No...I.. I don't know," he said with a heavy sigh, "maybe. I hope not," Kutner said feebly to the boy, wishing he'd never been stupid enough to shoot him with the time gun.

"Listen, the most important thing for us to do now is to get him better." Wilson said looking at everyone. "Greg, I need you to tell us how you're feeling. Thirteen, get a thermometer so we can check his temperature. Taub, get a blood drawl kit. Kutner, get a room set up in a fake name for him in case he needs to be admitted," he said as he watched everyone nod while still looking at the boy with concern. "NOW!" he yelled and everyone but him, Cuddy, Greg and Foreman went running out the door.

"Greg, I know this is scary but it's important that you tell us everything about how you're feeling, even if it sounds unimportant." Cuddy said softly to the boy sitting on her lap.

Greg watched his arm, as it flexed over and over again, with a frown.

Foreman took a deep breath trying to summon up his best bedside manner. "Gregory, how does you're stomach feel?"

"It hurts some...and I keep feeling like I'm going to vomit again," Greg said and swallowed as his eyes were still fixed on his arm.

Foreman wrote that down on the white board and noticed the grateful smile he earned from Wilson. "Thank you, Greg. Now when did the diarrhea start, and do you still feel like you have diarrhea?"

"Last night and yes, I still feel like I have to go all the time," Greg said and leaned his head against Cuddy's shoulder some. He usually didn't feel comfortable touching anyone but his mother, but some how he not only felt comfortable with Cuddy he felt comforted and decided to allow himself that support.

Cuddy rubbed his back softy. Greg had seemed to like her more than the others, but even then he didn't really initiate physical contact, it had been her that did that, so when he leaned into her, she knew it was something special and that he was needing her. "You're doing really good, Greg," she whispered in his ear and she noticed his arm was moving oddly. She figured he had stressed himself out to the point he was shaking some and put her other arm over it to feel his muscle moving below it and looked at the boy with worry.

"I can't stop it... it just keeps doing that," Greg said softly with worried eyes.

Foreman and Wilson exchanged worried glances, "Alright, so muscle spasms go on the board," Foreman said as a more complex symptom joined the list and for the first time instead of getting more excited he felt worry creep it's way into him. This wasn't any other patient, this was House, this was the man he'd hoped to become someday, at least far as a doctor. He looked back at the small young boy that Cuddy had her arms wrapped around. He was sick and surrounded by people who he didn't know but he wasn't crying or throwing a tantrum. No, he just sat there with a disconcerting look and doing as he was told, and for some reason that was the worst part about it. His spirit was already so broken at such a young age. Foreman swallowed and tried to get his head back in the game. "Greg is there anything else at all?"

"My right leg is cramped and I can't get it to loosen up," Greg said looking up at him.

Foreman felt as if the world stopped as he looked at the boys leg. Abdominal pains, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, dizziness, muscle cramps... they were all common symptoms and muscle spasms weren't common, but they weren't unheard of for... patients detoxing from Vicodin. Foreman's mouth was set in a frown as he looked up at Cuddy and Wilson. "Okay, before I put this out there, I want to remind you that this might be completely wrong."

"Well I'd rather here something that might be wrong than to have no clue what's wrong with him," Cuddy said as here eyes went to Foreman's holding some hope in them.

"He could be detoxing," Foreman said softly, "I mean it has been over 24 hours since he took his _medication_."

Greg watched as Cuddy and Wilson exchanged dreadful looks then looked at Foreman, "Am I a drunk?"

"No," Wilson answered quickly.

"The way he said _medication_, it sounded like maybe... maybe I was doing or taking something I shouldn't be... like I was doing something wrong," Greg said watching Foreman.

Thirteen ran back in and over to Greg, sticking the digital thermometer in his ear. Greg tensed up but stayed still. "He doesn't have a fever," she announced with a smile as she looked around at everyone who's face's held some dread. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think about detox as a diagnoses," Wilson asked her with concern.

"He's a child!" Thirteen said standing up and looking at them as if they were crazy.

"But this isn't a normal circumstance, he wasn't a child twenty-eight hours ago," Foreman reminded her.

Thirteen sighed in irritation, "I get that, but that doesn't mean we should be automatically linking the two. If you have a cripple walk into the clinic with a headache it doesn't mean the headache has anything to do with him being cripple. I just think we need to be more objective."

"A cripple wouldn't _walk_ into anywhere," Greg pointed out.

Thirteen blinked at him as she realized he was right and how much he was like her boss. "Leave it to you to find the point that is beside the point," she said and rolled her eyes with a half smile.

"So, I've got the blood drawl kit," Taub said as he walked in and looked at the white board as Foreman wrote down 'leg cramp' on the it.

Chase quickly made his way to the DDX room, after running into Kutner and finding out that Greg was sick he'd wanted to check in to see if the team had come up with anything. He opened the door to see a list of symptoms on the white board as Taub was taking some blood from Greg while Foreman, Thirteen and Wilson were debating treatment options for detox. He'd known as soon as he looked at the list what was wrong with Greg. "I know what's wrong with him," Chase announced and every eye went to him. "He's suffering from ReFeeding Syndrome," he said then looked to Wilson and Cuddy who both looked extremely guilty.

The happiness Cuddy felt by having a solid diagnoses that fit was quickly overshadowed by the guilt she felt as she realized that this was her fault. She'd been trying to stuff him full of food every since she'd seen how malnourished the boy was, it had felt so natural to do that she hadn't really thought about. "I wasn't thinking. He's just sooo thin," she said as she tightened her grip on the boy, out of instinct.

"Thank you, Chase, can you find Kutner and find out where he's at on getting us a patient room from him?" Wilson asked putting a reassuring hand on Cuddy's shoulder and giving Chase a pleading look.

"Sure thing," Chase said and quickly left to find Kutner.

"Refeeding Syndrome," Foreman said as if testing how tasted on his lips, "it fits perfectly." He said a little disappointed he hadn't thought of it since it seemed obvious now, and he couldn't help wondering what had made Chase think of it.

Greg's forehead scrunched up as he thought about the diagnoses, "Does that mean what I think it means? Am I sick from eating food in general?"

"Yes," Cuddy said softly, "I'm so sorry, Greg. I should have known better but I was worried about how underweight you are and let that worry overshadow my medical knowledge. I know you can't feed a starving patient that much that fast. I didn't mean to make you sick." She said caressing his cheek as she looked in his eyes while he sat on her lap.

"I... I'm... not starved," Greg said weakly while looking at the floor.

"You can keep saying that but your bodies reaction to food say's different, and it can't lie," Taub pointed out, feeling a little sympathetic for Greg.

Cuddy guided his face so that they were looking in each others eyes. "Greg, it's okay to tell us the truth; we're not going to tell your father or be mad at you. This isn't your fault. Your father should have fed you more and I should have handled your eating better too. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," Greg said awkwardly, since he wasn't use to being apologized to. "Now I guess I know were they come up with the term 'killing you with kindness'," he said with a half smile.

Cuddy chuckled some, "Well it hasn't gone that fair. We're going to get you set up in a room and give you some medicines, and you'll be feeling better soon, I promise."

Greg swallowed as he started to get concerned. "Are you going to be in the room with me?"

It broke Cuddy's heart at the desperation that lingered in the boy's tone. "I wish I could be, but I have to work."

"Yeah, that's what adults do," Greg said back trying to cover how scared he was to be without her. He didn't trust anyone there as much as he trusted her, but there was one person he trusted more that wasn't there. "Are my parents going to come and see me?"

Wilson could tell by the look on Cuddy's face that he was on his own to handle this question. "No, they are too far away."

Greg glared at Wilson, "Is that the real reason or is it because I'm a six year old when I shouldn't be?" He could tell he'd hit home when Wilson's eyes became sad. "Now that you know what's wrong with me are you going to keep you're end of the deal?" He asked seriously.

Wilson sighed as he sat down at the DDX table in the chair next to Cuddy, "Yes," he said somberly, "what do you want to know first?"

"What year is it?" Greg asked.

"2008," Foreman said as he sat down beside Wilson and the rest of the team sat down too.

Greg looked at Foreman with interest, "I should be forty-nine and yet I'm six... why is that?"

Kutner had just made it back to hear the question with Chase behind him. "Can I answer that?" he asked and both Cuddy and Wilson nodded. Kutner walked around and took an empty seat at the desk, after laying a sheet of paper on the table in front of Cuddy that listed the room number and fake name that Greg had been given. "I've always been fascinated by the idea of time travel and transformations and I found this gun for sale on the internet that was suppose to turn it's victim into the person they were at whatever age you choose. I bought it because I... was curious and shot you with it."

Greg thought about what Kutner had told him for a couple of minutes, "Is he telling me the truth?" he asked Cuddy who in turn nodded. He thought about it some more, "So.. I take it this kind of thing isn't normal."

"No," Kutner answered, "there isn't any time machines or devices that transform people at this time, which is why I didn't really think the gun would work. I mainly bought it as a novelty item, but then I decided test it out just for fun... and well... it works." He said simply as he could.

Greg blinked at Kutner as he tried to figure out what he must be missing, because this just sounded too ridiculous. "So... exactly what kind of relationship did we have before you shot me with the time gun?"

Chase smiled at the question that left Kutner looking even more embarrassed. "You were his boss, along with Thirteen, Foreman, and Taub's boss. Dr. Wilson is a colleague and good friend while Dr. Cuddy is your boss," he said with a smirk as he watched as Greg looked to each of them and then gave him a curious look. "And in case you're wondering, I use to work for you and so did my girlfriend."

"Who name's their kid Thirteen," he asked as he looked at the girl and then shook his head as something bigger seemed to cross his mind. "Wait, so let me see if I have this correct," Greg said looking to Kutner again. "You paid money for a item that you either expected to be a heap of trash or something that you clearly weren't ready for, then you shot your BOSS with it, obviously before testing it on anything else first, and YOU'RE a REAL doctor... or are you just playing dress up right now?"

Everyone at in the room but Kutner and Greg were smiling. "Nope, that's about the sum of it," Wilson said.

Greg sighed and nodded at Wilson then looked back to Kutner, "The word idiot comes to mind, do I use that word a lot while talking to you?" He asked as his mind was stuck on a word that Kutner had said before that he didn't know the meaning of...internet..

"Yes, along with moron," Kutner said sheepishly.

**So what did you think? There was a little more of House showing in little Greg in this one and more of the team, not to mention Greg now has a lot to try and wrap his mind around, which means there will be a lot more questions to come and him getting better. If you love this story and liked it for your Mothers Day gift then please review and let me know what kind of questions you thing Greg might have for the team! Thanks everyone and have a Happy Mothers Day!**


	13. Chapter 13: Am I an Ass?

**Howdy everyone, I wanted to correct a misunderstanding that I'm afraid is my fault from the last chapter. When Greg said that the word idiot came to mind and asked if he used that word a lot when talking to Kutner, this didn't mean he was starting to remember being House. It was him simply asking if his older self had made this discovery, because he can't see why he'd keep an idiot on his team if he'd noticed this before. Sorry about the confusion, it was my fault and I just wanted to clear it up. Now for the new chapter, please enjoy everyone and review of course! :)**

**Nicole**

_Guest, I'm not a spoiler alert so you'll just have to wait and see; sorry, but I just don't want to ruin anything by saying what will are wont happen in the story, not to mention I change my mind a lot. Thanks for the question though and review, - Nicole_

_Jen, Ummm let's see... I wont deny or confirm your idea because of reason stated in the review reply that's directly above this one. I will let you know that I don't plan on writing a story that is long enough for House and Cuddy to have a child... if you haven't noticed I have a horrible problem with writing long and detailed stories, and at over 30,000 words I'm only on day two in this story. So sorry to disappoint but I don't plan on this story taking anywhere near that long. Thanks for the idea thought and loved the review, - Nicole_

_Nikki, I'm so happy to hear that, and as you wish a new chapter. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Abby, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the comment, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, Thanks for brightening my day as always and hope you like the new chapter, - Nicole_

_Alex, I really try to keep the characters as close as I can to who we see in the show and in a chapter like the last one where they are all in one place that's really hard to do. I'm happy to know that you found it to be successful. Thank you for in encouragement and thoughts, - Nicole_

Greg looked around the hospital room they had put him nervously. The white walls felt sterile and cold, and the windows that lined the wall to the hall made him feel like he was in a fish tank and being watched. He didn't want to be in this room and really there was no need in him being in hospital room, he'd already taken the medicines they'd given him but they still insisted that he need to rest and relax. But who really could rest and relax in a hospital room with windows that everyone kept looking into. He turned his back to the hall and stared at the sky through the the other windows.

"So what do you think of the room?" Wilson asked as he walked in.

Greg shrugged still keeping his back to the hall and door.

Wilson smiled fondly, as much as House hated being in a hospital room he had expected that Greg wouldn't like it either. He walked over and leaned against the window seal of the windows for the outside and watched as Greg's eye's glanced him over and then moved back to the clouds. "You still mad at me?" he asked softly.

Greg sighed, "No, not really. You didn't tell me because you were afraid I'd freak out, I can understand that." He said as his mind full of questions. "Chase said we were friends," he said looking to Jimmy.

"We are," Wilson confirmed.

"Do I have a lot of friends?" Greg asked cautiously.

Wilson swallowed, "No," he said sadly, "I'm your best friend, and you're friends with Cuddy some, and your team, although you don't like to admit it. You're also friends with coma guy."

"Coma guy?" Greg questioned.

Wilson chuckled, "Yeah, he's a guy in a coma that you have lunch with and watch TV with, but he's actually the new coma guy, because the original coma guy you got to wake up and..." he paused, deciding Greg wasn't ready to hear the rest of that story, "well he's not here anymore."

Greg chewed on his lips, he'd over heard conversations about Dr. House all over the hospital and there was one thing they all seemed to have in common. "People don't like me much, do they, Jimmy?"

Wilson sighed as he made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge of it while looking at Greg. "I wouldn't say that. I would say that most people don't know you... let me see if I can explain this better." He said thinking about it. "You grow up to become an amazing doctor, one, if not, the best doctor in the world for your time. So everyone knows of you; they know what you look like and your name and your work, but most people don't know you as a person. Does that make sense to you?"

Greg sat up with his back against the head board as he thought about what Jimmy had said. "Kind of, but I heard the nurses say that it was nice having a break from me. They were saying that I was an ass," he said with a frown and questioning eyes.

Wilson's lip twitched as he tried to come up with a way of explaining what the nurses said. "You're not really an ass. You're very passionate about what you do, and you get frustrated with people who can't understand how you think, which would include most people. Greg, most doctors can't make the connections you do about a patients illness, so nurses don't even have a chance at understanding, and then they question you about... well, stupid things and it irritates you because you think they should know more and make themselves more knowledgeable since peoples lives are in their hands. You can be short with them at times or call them stupid and they think it's because you're just being mean, but really it's because you care and think they should care more. In your own way, you are trying to push them to be better." He said as he didn't realize until he said it that, that was exactly what House was always doing.

"So I'm an ass, but for good reasons?" Greg asked.

Wilson smiled, "Yeah, something like that, but if they ever got to know you, then they'd see how great you really are."

Greg smiled some, "Like you do?"

"Yep. You're a really good friend. You're funny, and smart, and caring (although you don't like to admit it), and you're the only person in the world that can make me laugh when I feel bad or that will be as harsh and blunt as you need to be when you see me making a mistake in my life. You're the best friend a person could have and I don't tell you that enough," Wilson said as his felt his eyes water up some.

Greg didn't know what to say as he could see how much he meant to the man he'd just began to get to know,"The nurses said I was selfish," he said softly.

Wilson laughed shaking his head, "That's because they don't know you," he said and smiled at the boy. "You've risked you entire career to save patients that hated you, because you believe that's what being a doctor is about. It's about saving people even if it risks everything or goes against a stupid policy. You're self sacrificing for your patients, and you've put up with me for years and I'm not always the best of friends, but you still stick beside me." He said warmly and smiled, "Don't repeat this, but the nurses are idiots, okay?"

Greg smiled, "Okay," he said feeling better and yawned. "Jimmy, I think you're a pretty good friend too," he said and laid back down.

"Thanks," Wilson said as he got up gently. "The team will be close by if you need anything, do you want me to close the blinds to the hall to give you some privacy?"

"Mmm hmm, thanks, Jimmy," Greg said as he finally felt relaxed enough to sleep.

Wilson closed the blinds and stood there for a until Greg went to sleep and then kept watching as he thought. He'd been so consumed with Greg that he hadn't really thought about how much he missed House. The hospital didn't feel the same without him. There would be no one bursting through his door to tell him about impossible cases or to drink beer and eat pizza with while they made fun of cheesy movies. No one to tell him horribly funny and inappropriate jokes, or to share such jokes with. House was the one person he could just be himself around, he didn't have to worry about saying the right thing or always smiling around House, because House didn't care about all of those things. He could say exactly what he thought and even if House didn't like it, he would get over and things would be fine. Wilson sighed, how had he missed this. How had HE missed that his friend had been abused? He wanted to make excuses for himself, blame it on House for not talking about it, but he knew deep down that all the signs had been there and he just hadn't taken the time to really think about House enough to realize it. It was easier to blow it off as House being House instead of really taking a good look at how his friend reacted to things.

"Hey there, you okay?" Cuddy said softly as she walked in the open door.

"Yeah, just... thinking," Wilson said as he looked at Cuddy and put on smile that he really didn't feel. "How about you?"

She sighed, "I feel like an idiot, actually I keep hearing that word in my head over and over again, in House's voice, of course." She said with a sad smile.

He half laughed, "Yeah, I know how that can be. You know you weren't the only one that was there shoveling food down his throat. I'm guilty just as much as you are and we're human; we made a mistake but everything is going to be alright."

"I know, still," Cuddy softly said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Wilson said understanding that it didn't make her or him feel any better about it.

"He's sleeping?" she asked softly.

"Yes, he's probably been out for about half an hour now," he said looking back a Greg.

Cuddy gave him a smirk, "You sure?" she asked.

Wilson smiled back, "Yep, there's this thing he does with his foot when he's a sleep," he said looking at where the boys feet were under the covers and saw one twitch some. "See," he said.

"It could be from the refeeding syndrome," She said back.

"No, he's always done it," He said watching the foot.

Cuddy looked at him with interest, "You spend a lot of time watching him sleep?"

Wilson smiled at the question, "Okay that sounds a bit creepy. No, it was just when Stacy left and I started coming around more often to make sure he was eating and not drinking himself to death. There were night's I.. I just couldn't leave and I'd watch him until he finally fell asleep then I'd go to sleep on the couch, of course that wouldn't last long because he'd wake up screaming from a nightmare, only to find a worse nightmare before him." The smile had long vanished as he looked at Greg.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "I don't know how I'm going to get through tonight," she revealed honestly.

He looked at her with questioning eyes, "Why? He's going to be fine, Lisa, you know that. The only reason we put him in the hospital room was to get some rest. He'll go home with Remy tonight and he'll be fine," he said reassuringly.

"But he wont be with me," Cuddy said giving him a guilty look with some moisture in her eyes and looked back at the little lump in the covers. "I know he isn't mine, I know he probably isn't going to stay a child that long, and honestly we need him as a doctor... but... I just want to hold him and love him like he should have been forever." She said feeling selfish and embarrassed.

Wilson put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, I keep going between that, and wanting to hunt down his father and kill him, and feeling guilty for not realizing sooner that he was abused." He said looking at her, "You care about him and you want to protect him, that's a good thing, Cuddy."

She shrugged, "For the moment it's fine, but happens when this is over? How do we pretend we don't know what we know? How do I yell at him or make a joke about how cold he is when... when I've seen him like this? When I finally understand that he's just putting up a facade to keep people away so he won't get hurt like his father's hurt him. I thought he was arrogant, cold, and an ass; and come to find out he's over exerting confidence because he don't have any, that's he's kind and warm but was taught not to show it, and that he's not an ass, just a scared little boy afraid of getting close to anyone because a monster abused him so deeply emotionally that he'd rather be alone and miserable than to chance that again." She shook her head as she looked at the covers rise and fall. "How do I pretend I don't understand him, how do I pretend I believe the wolf suit he wears, or that I don't know what he's hiding?"

He let out a deep breath, "I don't know... I wish I did," he said back sympathetically. "Maybe we should step out in the hall, before we wake him," he suggested.

Cuddy nodded as she walked out in the hall closing the door behind them and looking at him through the window right before where the blinds started. "He's a good kid. How could someone... what makes someone want to hurt a child like that?" She asked and wasn't surprised when Wilson didn't answer. "Did you talk to him any?"

Wilson nodded, "He wanted to know if he had friends, and he over heard the nurses saying that he was selfish and an ass, so he naturally wanted to ask about that too."

"And how did that go," She asked.

"Good, I explained to him that he gets irritated by peoples stupidity because he thinks they should make them selves as knowledgeable about medicine as he is because they should care about the fact they have people's lives in there hands. I let him know that he wasn't selfish or he wouldn't have risked his career countless times to save patients, and I told him that all of us taking care of him are friends." He said summing it up the best he could.

"That's good, he's got enough on his mind than to be worrying about stupid rumors," Cuddy said looking at Greg through the crack in the window.

Wilson was still a little amazing at how quickly she's bonded with Greg and took over a mothering role. "I don't mean to stick my nose in something that's none of my business, so if that's what I'm doing, please, just tell me to butt out, but have you ever considered adoption?" he asked softly.

She rubbed the glass over the lump in the bed, wishing she was there beside him. "I did, but I was too afraid I wouldn't bond with the child, but then again..." she said her voice fading off as she watched Greg. "I bonded with him, but he's... him... no ones quite like him, you know what I mean?"

He scoffed with a smile, "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. So are we still on for dinner?"

Cuddy looked at him with confusion until she remembered that they were suppose to talk about treatments for House's leg and nodded, "Yes, of course, dinner. I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking, but yes I'd love to meet up for dinner," she said with a goofy smile and a little blushed from being embarrassed about forgetting.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it and ,Cuddy, he's going to be just fine," Wilson said with a warm smile.

"I know," she said smiling back. "You go ahead and pick the place and then you can call me after work to let me know when and where."

"Alright," He said and they both left in opposite directions as Thirteen came over to sit outside Greg's room in case he needed anything.


	14. Chapter 14: Thirteen Lies

_Abby, That's nice and I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, I pray your heart hasn't exploded from your love of Greg. Exploding hearts are not a good thing, you need your heart to live, at least that's what a doctor on TV said. :) Thanks :):) Nicole_

_Alex, Thank you so much, I believe we all take people for granted but distance changes that. Nicole_

_JC, It's nice having you reading this story. There will be funny times and sad times, precious moments and heart-wrenching ones in this story. I hope you enjoy the ride. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Guest, Yes it's funny how God gives them what they've always asked for in a way, a more obedient and vulnerable House and how they struggle with it. Be careful what you wish for. Thanks for the thoughtful review, - Nicole_

_Guest, I would expect this story to be no less than 100 chapters long, it might be 200 chapters... I don't know for sure. It will depend on how the story evolves. I hope this helped. - Nicole_

_C, Thank you for reading and review, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, - Nicole_

Greg woke up after a hour of sleep to see Thirteen sitting in the room reading a magazine. He looked at her with interest, he still wanted to know who named their kid thirteen. She had seemed nice enough and Cuddy had explained that she was who he'd be staying with tonight, but he was still anxious.

Thirteen felt like she was being watched and looked up at the bed to see Greg watching her. "Hi, are you feeling any better?"

Greg nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. Can I ask who named you Thirteen?"

She smiled some, "You did."

He blinked at her as he sat up the bed, "I'm your father?" he asked as he tried to look for any resemblances between the two of them. He'd always expected he'd have a family when he grew up but the idea that he was seeing his daughter was a bit unsettling.

"OH... NO... no, no, no. You're my boss, it's just a nickname," Thirteen quickly explained.

Greg thought about this some, "So what's your real name, and why did I call you Thirteen?" He said.

She knew he was just trying to get to know her some, but it was still hard for her talk about herself, honestly she didn't like people knowing too much about her. "My name's Remy, and you had over 40 well qualified people applying the last time you needed to hire a team and decided to have us all work for you for a couple of weeks so you could decide who you wanted to keep. You had us wear numbers and my number was Thirteen. I guess you could said it just stuck."

He twisted his mouth as he tried to decide if it would be rude to keep questioning her name.

"Oh, out with it already, I can see your brain working away," Thirteen said with a smirk.

"It's just that Remy is a French name, and you don't really sound French, ma'am," Greg stated with questioning eyes.

She didn't really want to keep the topic of the conversation on her and decided she would try to turn it back to him. "How do you know it's French, not many people do?" She asked.

Greg sighed, "My mother teaches me French. She say's 'It's the language of love and that any man that plans on be successful in finding the love of his life needs to know French,' but my father doesn't know French and he married my mother. So I don't know if I really think knowing the French language is a necessity; most of the women I've met don't speak French and it's the same with the girls I've met. Do you speak French?"

Thirteen couldn't help smiling at the idea of the little boy already being coached in love. "No, I don't. So what words have you learned?"

"Lot's of words, I'm fairly fluent in the language since she'd been teaching me since I was three I oughta be," he said and then frowned. "Sorry about that, I know better than to say 'oughta'."

Thirteen found his apology for slang to be cute, "It's fine, Greg."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He said then suddenly tilted his head, "You never told me if you were French?"

"I didn't answer because I'm not interesting like you are, Greg. Tell you what, you must have a million questions you'd like to know the answer to; why don't you just ask me a question?" She said with a smile.

"Really?" Greg asked as he lit up some at the idea and saw her nod. He thought some, he didn't know how many questions he'd get to ask so he wanted them to be important ones. "What can you tell me about my family?" he asked with bright eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Greg, I don't know your parents. I've never even met them," Thirteen tried to explain.

"That's fine, I'm not talking about my parent. I'm talking about my wife and children," he said with a big smile. "I'd like to know anything about them and I'd like to know that either this has been explained to them or at least my disappearance has been. I can't have them thinking I just abandoned them."

She kept a small smile on her face although she felt out of her element here. It was obvious that he expected to have a family by the age of 49 that he would share his life with, but the reality was that he didn't. He didn't even date as far as she knew. "Don't worry, your absence has been explained to your loved ones. I would like to share the details about them with you, but I really don't know them that well and I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." She said, not able to take that dream away from him.

Greg chewed his lip, "What about a picture?"

Thirteen gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea, somethings are best discovered in their own time. But I do have some good news, we can go whenever you're ready."

He couldn't help but be disappointed that he hadn't gotten any information on his family, but he was ready to get out of the hospital bed and the sterile white walls that surrounded it. "Okay," he said and got out of the bed. He still didn't feel good, but he felt better than he had earlier.

11111111111

Cuddy and Wilson made a small production over him leaving in the lobby, making sure he had everything he needed. Giving him hugs, instructing Thirteen that he could only have milk and water for the first twenty-four hours and that he wasn't allowed to do his morning work outs until he was better, more hugs and then walking them out to Thirteens car. Thirteen made small talk on the way to her apartment while Greg responded politely while looking out the car window. He was still amazed at how different everything looked.

Greg had never seen a place quite like Thirteen's apartment, it was one huge room. Even the kitchen wasn't separated by a wall, just a bar. Thirteen could see the surprise in his eyes as he looked around the place blinking. She smiled, "It's called a loft and it's meant to be very open. What do you think?" she asked.

"It's very open." he said and swallowed, "I don't see a bathroom."

Thirteen walked over to a large mirror and turned the knob beside it to reveal the bathroom. "Here it is," she said with a smile and watched as he looked anxious. "It's okay, you can use it," she said and stepped away from the door.

"Thank you Ma'am," Greg said walking to it at a fast pace. When he came back out he saw a glass of milk on the coffee table and Thirteen with a stack of boxes beside her. He walked over to see that the boxes were board games.

"So I thought we could play some board games and maybe watch some TV. How does that sound?" she asked.

Greg gave her a polite smile, "It's nice, but you don't have to entertain me, Ma'am."

Thirteen sighed, "You don't feel comfortable around me, do you, Greg?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, Ma'am. This is all just different to me, at home my father usually has ever minute of my time planned with exercises to become a soldier and for me to do my chores and at school I'm working on home work while trying to avoid my classmates. I'm not really use to... this, I don't talk to many people, I don't really play games with anyone, and no one asks my opinion. As my father says, 'children are to be seen and not heard,' so I usually just try to do as I'm told and keep out of everyone's way." Greg explained.

She put the games on the floor beside her and patted on the couch to which Greg sat. She had hoped to avoid really talking too much because she didn't like sharing personal things and she didn't know how to answer his questions but it was clear that talking is what the boy needed. "That's a shame because you're an interesting kid. I was thinking... maybe you'd rather talk then play a game."

He shrugged and looked down, "But you don't want to talk, in the hospital room you wouldn't answer any questions and you looked like I was making you uncomfortable. I don't want to be a bother, ma'am, we can do whatever you want or if you want I'll stand in a corner or something so I wont be in your way."

Thirteen moved his chin so he was looking at her, "You're not a burden, Greg." She said seriously hoping the boy understood that. She let her fingers fall from his chin and decided to try talking to him, he wasn't suppose to remember any of this anyway. "My mother was half French," she said softly.

Greg swallowed, "I miss my mom. Her name is Blythe and she always seems to know how I feel. When I'm sick or sad or... in pain and I've lied to her, not because I wanted to but because he told me too, and now all I can think about is what if I never see her again and the last thing I said was a lie." He said looking at her with haunted eyes.

"That's not going to happen, you'll see her again," she said firmly and swallowed, "but I know how it feels to miss your mother. Mine died when I was twelve and I still miss her." She saw the boy nod and took a deep breath, this wasn't easy, "Greg, why did you lie?"

His eyes watered up some, "Because he told me too, he say's she wouldn't understand how a boy has to be toughened up to become a man, let alone a soldier, but... I still hate lying to her." He said as he looked down.

Thirteen gently squeezed his shoulder to feel him barely flinch, it was a reaction that he quickly tried to correct but the tension in his body was clear to observant eyes. "I have a brother," she said gently, "he's a little older than me and my father raised him to be a great man, he even served his country," she paused as Greg eyes lifted some meeting hers, "but my father never raised a hand to him or left any marks on his skin."

Greg frowned, "He was probably a better kid than I am; he was probably bigger, stronger, and smarter than me." He said looking down again. "I bet he was a better Christian, didn't lie to his mother like I do, didn't still cry at the age of six," he said with some shame and disgust in his voice.

She had a hard time believing that this is the same man that hired her, and yet the more she thought about it the more it fit. She wanted him to understand that what was happening to him wasn't right, but she knew his confession that his father had been the one to hurt him was a big step and didn't want to push him too much. "I like the bible, have you read it?"

He nodded slowly, "Most of it," he answered.

"Do you remember the story of Cane and Able?" Thirteen asked as he nodded his acknowledgment. "Cane killed Able, but when God asked him were Able was he said he didn't know and then God punished him." She noticed the fear in his eye at the word 'punish' which made her want to rush the point before he got the wrong idea. "So the reason Cane lied was because he'd done something he knew was wrong and my point is if you don't think you're father is doing anything wrong then why do you think he'd be telling you to lie about it?"

Greg looked down, "He said my mom wouldn't..."

"But she isn't the only person he's had you lie too, is she," she said with a small frown.

He chewed on his lips some, "No," he said in a small voice. "But the bible also says to honor your mother and father and that to spare the rod is to spoil the child. He just wants me to be the best son I can be, he just wants me to become the things I'm not and I want to make him proud."

Thirteen wanted to argue with him that breaking bone and starving him wouldn't help to make him any of those things but knew as smart as Greg seemed to be that he'd figure that out on his own, if he hadn't already. "Well any parent would be proud of the man you become Greg. You really are a very special person."

"The nurses were saying I was an ass and Jimmy said I am but in a good way. Am I a good boss?" Greg asked with hopeful eyes.

She smiled and thought about it some, "As a boss you're not like anyone I've ever met. You are so smart it takes four of us to even try to keep up with you and you have an obsession with the truth from your patients, from your staff, from everyone. You don't lie, you'd rather be thought of as rude or an ass than to lie, unless it's to help a patient in some way, and you can read people like no one I've ever seen. It's pretty cool to watch. I like working for you. It's not always easy but usually the jobs you really love never are." She said with a smile, "What do you think of us?"

"I don't really know yet. You seem nice, Dr. Foreman looks serious, Dr. Taub is... different, and I can't understand why I would have hired Dr. Kunter, he doesn't act like a doctor or like an adult for that matter, Ma'am," Greg said truthfully.

"I'd rather you call me Thirteen. As for Kutner, you hired him because he's a good doctor even though he might have some wild ideas. To be honest, your ideas sound kind of crazy to most doctors too, but it's because you look outside the box of normality and that's what makes you so great at what you do." Thirteen tried to explain.

"And what exactly is it that I do, Thirteen?" He asked

She was happy that he called her Thirteen, "That's a really good question. You figure out why people are sick and then you fix them."

Greg looked disappointed by the answer, "Doesn't every doctor do that?"

Thirteen laughed, "Yes, but you... you're different. Most of the patients you take on have gone through a couple of hospitals and several doctors before they get to you, and none of the other doctors could figure it out, but somehow you do." She said, but she could tell he was still trying to better understand it. "You save the patients that other doctors have given up on. You work patient files as if they're criminal cases, the patients are the victims, and the illness' are the criminals. If the patient is responsible in some way, like for instance, a victim leaves their door unlocked and then gets robbed, you will call them an idiot, but you'll still do whatever it takes to save them." She said enjoying the smile on the small boy's face. "On a side note, you do grow up to be a very attractive man, but considering how cute you are now you probably already suspected that."

"Peoples definition of cute must have changed as dramatically as I would have had too to be considered handsome," he said with a half smile.

**Sorry everyone for the wait, hope you enjoy. Also if any of you could spare the time to let me know of some more questions you think Greg would want answers too please do. I would appreciate it. Thank you so much, - Nicole**


	15. Chapter 15: Sad Truths

_JM, Thanks for your interest and concern, they will all be addressed in this chapter, - Nicole_

_Ohwindot, Thanks, Thirteen has been the hardest to write but I'm happy I pulled it off, - Nicole_

_Abby, Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the new chapter, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, The Huddy question will be ask at some point. :) Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Alex, Thanks for the concern and review, and I promise this next chapter is a doozy! - Nicole_

_K, Thanks and I couldn't stop if I tried, I love it to much. :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter, - Nicole_

_Chloe, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I'm going to take it as a complement to my writing. :) Thank you for your interest in the story and the review, hope you enjoy the new chapter, - Nicole _

Greg looked at the large shiny rectangle that was only two inches deep that the couch faced, "What is that?" he asked with interest.

Thirteen smiled, "Let's see if you can guess," she said and turned it on.

His eyes lit up at the bright colors of the people that moved around in the show. "It's a television, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said watching him. "Do you like it?"

Greg's eyebrow quirked up as he saw a bunch of high school kids break into song in the cafeteria. "The quality of the technology, yes, but the content of the programs seems to have dropped several notches or is it normal now days for kids to just start singing and dancing in the cafeteria?"

Thirteen shook her head, "No, this is a movie called High School Musical."

"Well someone really put a lot of thought into that name," he said sarcastically.

She smiled at his statement, "You know, sometimes you remind me so much of the man you grew up to be."

Greg was disconcerted that him being rude reminded her of the man he became. "How well do you know me, as Dr. House that is?"

Thirteen gave him a half smile, "I've worked with you for less than six months but at the same time the team is small and we work together everyday. I don't know you as well as Wilson, Cuddy or even Foreman, but I feel like I understand you pretty well."

He thought about that, "Is there a reason you put it in that order? I'm just asking because most of the time when people list things, it's in a order, even when they aren't thinking about it."

She nodded, "Um... yeah, Wilson knows you the best even though you've known Cuddy longer, or at least worked for her longer, and Foreman worked for you three years before he left and then Cuddy rehired him."

"He left and then came back?" Greg asked finding that odd, "Why did he leave and why did Cuddy hire him for my team instead of me?" he asked.

Thirteen sat there with her mouth hanging open for a moment as she realized she'd stuck her foot in her mouth. "Foreman left... and tried running his own department, like you do." She said telling him part of the truth.

He watched her closely, "You told me what he did after he left, not why he left or why Cuddy hired him back instead of me." He said having paid close attention to her words.

She sighed, even as a child he seemed to pick up on the smallest details that most people would over look. "He left because he didn't want to become like you," she said softly as she saw the concern on the boys face, "and Cuddy hired him back to keep an eye on you."

Greg thought about this. He'd been told he could be an ass and rude, but honestly Foreman didn't really seem all that polite or warm either and he was surprised by how nice Cuddy was with him that she'd hire someone to spy on his older self. "Jimmy said that Cuddy is a friend of mine when I'm older, if that's true then why would she hire someone to watch me?"

Thirteen was relieved that at the moment that he was leaving Foreman's quitting alone. "You and her are friends, in a way, but not in the traditional way. You both seem to admire and respect each other on some levels but you're the kind of doctor that breaks rules, and it's her job to enforce rules, so you two butt heads a lot too."

He felt bad that as an adult he caused problems for Cuddy, "Then why doesn't she just fire me?" he asked looking down at the carpet.

She put a gentle hand on his knee, "Because you are extraordinary. Yes you give her a headache, probably daily, but you also make the hospital a ton of money, just by having your name attached to it. I don't think you really understand how big you are in the medical community, I'm not completely sure you got it as Dr. House either. You're not just A doctor, you're THE doctor that everyone wants to be. You're in the medical books that I read when I was going to medical school and not just in my classes over Infectious Diseases! You were in almost all of them, and not for the same things. You put specialists to shame in fields that aren't your specialties because you are like a medical encyclopedia that not only has content but the ability to make new connections and understandings that help you find new ways of diagnosing and even treating patients at times. You're like the Albert Einstein of your generation." She said with excitement as she tried to explain how she and most of the other doctors in the world thought of him.

Greg wasn't distracted by her complements on the kind of doctor he was, no he was more concerned by what he hadn't heard. No one had really said that he was a good person, except Wilson, but even that hadn't been overly convincing and now Thirteen was once again saying how great he was, yet Foreman had left because he was afraid of becoming like him. "Dr. House isn't a happy person is he?"

Thirteen's smile faded, "He's evolutionary, you are evolutionary as a doctor," she said trying to side step the question.

"But I'm not a happy person, am I?" he asked raising his voice some as his eyes cut through her.

She slowly and reluctantly shook her head, "No," she said softly with sympathetic eyes.

Greg swallowed as he struggled to keep his emotions at bay, "You said you couldn't tell me anything about my family... is it because I don't have one?" He asked forcing himself to watch her response and as soon as he saw her lower lip pout some he looked away knowing the answer before she even opened her mouth. "Do I even have loved ones? Was I married and it failed or did I even get that far?" He asked with shame as his chin shook some at the pain it caused him to know that at the age of 49 he didn't have a family.

Thirteen felt her eyes water as she saw him trying to act strong as his chin shook, betraying how upset he was. "Greg," she couldn't hurt him anymore, "I... I've only known you for six months," she said. She hated lying to him but as much as the boy had already been through, she couldn't see the how the painful truth would help him.

The boy pulled back from her as his face contorted, "You're lying to me. You said you thought you knew me fairly well. You said I'm talked about in the medical community. You know... you just don't want to say."

Greg's face was full of hurt and accusation as he looked at her and she felt a tear fall at how sad it was. "Greg..." she said softly not able to think of a response as she tried to touch him but he pulled away from her slightly and she let her hand fall back to her lap. She prided herself on being strong and having answers but this little blue eyed boy made her feel weak and useless.

He swallowed hard as he saw the tear run down her face and as much as her answers and lack there of was hurting him, he felt a sting of guilt for upsetting her. "Just, I'm sorry..." Greg said trying to ask his last question, the one he needed answered, "please, just tell me I don't grow up to be lonely and miserable... please just... answer that truthfully." He asked as his eyes searched hers.

Thirteen wiped away the other tears threatening to fall as she looked in his blue eyes, there was some pain that she couldn't spare the boy if she wanted his trust. "Dr. House is lonely and sad and miserable but he loves what he does," she said being as truthful as she could.

He closed his eyes as he swallowed convulsively, trying to keep in control over his emotions. "I.. I'm sorry I upset you." He said and took in a deep breath as he opened his eyes and met hers, "Thank you for being honest," he said looking back at the board games she had on the floor beside her. "I think I'd like to play one of those games now, if you still want to that is," he said softly.

She'd expected him to cry or too yell at her for the horrible truth she'd told him, but instead she'd gotten an apology and thanked. It was obvious the boy didn't want to talk anymore and as much as she thought she should talk to him more, she had no idea what she could say to make it any better. She looked down at the boxes and sighed, "I think that's a great idea, Greg," she said as she started laying the boxes on the coffee table to decided which one to play and Greg drank on his milk.

111111111111

The waiter walked up to his table, "Can I get you any coffee or dessert tonight?" he asked with a charming smile.

Cuddy smiled, "I'll have a coffee," she said and looked to Wilson expectantly to which he gave a nod. "Alright looks like we'll both have coffee and could you bring sugar and cream with that.

"Yes, of course," the waiter said smiling as he walked off to fetch them their drinks.

Wilson smiled politely at Cuddy who smiled politely back. They had gone the whole dinner making small talk about work and anything else except Greg or House or the leg... or anything of any real importance. They had tiptoed around the subject all night, but now the night was winding down and it was time they approach the subject for which they had made dinner plans to discuss.

Cuddy chewed her lip some as Wilson starred off, once again, studying the table setting and decided she'd have to be the first one to breach the subject. "How do you think he's doing with Thirteen?"

Wilson shrugged, "Probably better than he'll be doing with Foreman tomorrow," he said with a half smile but the smile faded as seconds ticked away. He swallowed as he fiddled with the red napkin on the table it vaguely crossed his mind that red was House's favorite color and then it crossed his mind at how upset House had been by him and Cuddy going to the play, which made him think of him and House rummaging through Cuddy's trash and that made him think of House in the hospital and how he hadn't been there in the last two days. He missed the small things like House barging in his office, or telling him bad jokes, or asking him for a refill on his Vicodin, or eating junk food at his place, or being mocked by the man... he missed it all. Cuddy's eyes were focused on him as she grew concerned by his silence. He cleared his throat, "So, do you miss him," he asked with the corners of his lips tugged down slightly.

"Of course I miss him," Cuddy said with a sad smile, "I keep wishing she'd call and let me know how things are going or that he'd call me and ask to stay with me tonight. I know I shouldn't be worried, Thirteen will take good care of him, but still... I am." She said with a soft sigh.

Wilson's eyes narrowed slightly on her. He was sick of everyone always talking about GREG, not that he didn't like the kid, but it's like nobody even cared about the absence his presence had brought. It was like he was the only one who'd even noticed that House wasn't there, or at least the only person who cared that he was gone. "I was talking about House, you remember him right? The best doctor you and I have ever met, the guy that saves all those lives that no one else can. The guy that got shot last year in his office. He usually is flirting with you and walks around with a cane." He said with some condescension.

Cuddy flexed her jaw, "Yes, I remember him," she said back with some attitude. "I believe he was the one that was getting sued three times a week, or maybe he was the one that always skipped out on his clinic duty. No, that can't be right, because I'm pretty sure he was the guy that forced me to purger myself on the stand for him so he didn't go to jail, or was he the guy that dropped LSD during a case one time to get rid of a self induced migraine. Oh, wait, he's all of those!" she said with a melodramatic smile and cheer.

He snorted with contempt, "Well, then I guess your just happy to have him out of your hair, maybe we'll all get lucky and he'll never turn back into his old self, then you won't ever have to be bothered with him again." He said in deep dark voice as he starred off into the red napkin.

She looked like she'd been slapped. James Wilson was the most polite, sensitive and sweet man that she'd ever known, and for him to talk to her that way meant something was wrong... actually something had to be very, very wrong for him to talk to her that way. "James," she said softly, placing her hand gently on his forearm, "what's wrong?"

Wilson glanced at her to see the worry and hurt on her face from what he'd said and quickly looked away feeling a little ashamed of himself. "It's just... I mean... It's like nobody even misses House, all anyone cares about is Greg, and it's good that people care about Greg but that doesn't mean that people can't miss House or act like they've even notice he's gone." He said with his frustration showing some.

Cuddy half laughed, but stopped as Wilson looked back at her obviously not amused. "House was an ass to everyone, even you. You can't fault people for enjoying the break," she said with a smile that vanished as she saw him clench his jaw as he looked at her. "He's a jerk to everyone, but as soon as they get a hard case everyone will be wishing he was here." She tried to explain.

"Well that's lovely, so is that all he is to you, the guy with answers when everyone's stumped? He's just another doctor that works for you?" Wilson ask bitterly.

She frowned, she knew that Wilson knew how she felt about House, even if House himself was clueless that she cared for him, Wilson knew. "You really think I would have put up with all of his stunts if he was just 'another doctor'?" She barked at him.

They both were looking at each other with daggers when the waiter brought out the coffee and sat it on the table then quickly left. Wilson huffed as soon as the waiter was out of ear shot, "Maybe it's just because he's the best doctor that you let him get away with it."

Cuddy ground her teeth and looked at the table in an attempt to calm herself down, because looking at him was pissing her off more at the moment. She'd never voiced her feeling about House because she knew that as much as she wanted something more between them, that it would never happen, but Wilson was calling her out. She swallowed hard while looking at the table cloth, "I've known him longer than you. I'm the one he had a one night stand with and never called back, and yet I'm the one that lied under oath in a court of law to keep him out of jail, while you're the one that turned on him and got him into the mess in the first place, so I'd watch the accusations if I were you." She said stiffly.

Wilson's eyes widened, "You... and House... you two had... you and him?" he said stumbling on his words with shocked features.

"Oh don't act like he didn't tell you," she said rolling her eyes and looked at him to suddenly realize he wasn't pretending. "He... really didn't tell you?" She said mortified that she'd just spilled the beans.

"When?" he asked still trying to recover from the shock of it.

She licked her lips looking down at her hands, "In college, at the University of Michigan," she said in a whisper, "James, you can't tell him I told you. I only opened my mouth about it because I was sure he'd bragged to you about it, but... well if he didn't tell you then he must have not wanted you to know."

Wilson nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come at you like that. I've always suspected you... had feeling for him, but I just miss him, that's all. You know I always joked with him about his lack of friends and until now... I hadn't realized that I'm just as bad off as he is. I mean people like me and I'm sociable, but he's the only person I really want to hang out with." He said with a sad smile.

"I miss him too, James," Cuddy said with warm eyes.

"I know," he said with a sigh, "so, you have an idea for saving his leg?" he said watching her.

She nodded, "Yes I do," she said with a smile.

111111111111

Thirteen and Greg were playing Candyland, and to Greg's surprise he was actually having fun playing it.

"I'm going to get you some more milk," she said with a smile as she stood up.

"That's okay, I'm fine," he said back, not wanting to trouble her.

Thirteen smirked at him, "You're drinking more milk, Cuddy will behead me if I don't make sure you drink at least three glasses of milk tonight and since you've only had one glass so far and it's getting late, I'm getting you another glass now."

Greg smiled at her, "Thank you, I appreciate you letting me stay here."

She smiled back, "I'm happy to have you," she said and started walking off, then glanced over her shoulder at him, "and, Greg, don't cheat. I'll know if you do."

He smiled although he was surprised she'd think he'd cheat. He sighed as he sat back into the couch and looked at the TV that was still on although the volume had been turned down so far that you couldn't make out what was being said. He watched as one man walked into the room where a younger man was and put his hand down the younger man's pants. His eyebrows shot up as the younger man put his hand down the older mans pants too. They both were looking at each other with a look Greg had never seen before and then the older man pulled his hand out with a satisfied grin as he wiped the hand on the younger man. The younger man looked down and licked his lips then dropped to his knees in front of the older man and undid his pants taking the older mans penis in his mouth. Greg's mouth hung open as he felt a shiver up his spine.

Thirteen came out of the kitchen and noticed Greg was watching the TV, and upon looking at the TV her eyes widened and she ran to grab the remote. She paused it accidentally at first and then turned it off. She put the milk down as she looked at Greg with worry.

He still stared at the blank TV. He swallowed as he breathed shallow, "Is that... is it wrong, what those to men were doing?" he asked softly.

She swallowed, this wasn't a conversation she was prepared to have with a six year old boy, but here it was. "No, I don't think so," she said softly, even though she was cursing the Queer as Folk rerun in her mind. "What they were doing... it's something some men do with other men and women that they love," she said swallowing hard again. "Did someone tell you it was wrong?"

"No," Greg answered softly, "it was just a feeling I had, and then you turned it off... so I figured.." he said as his voice faded. "I've never seen anything like that on a TV before," he said looking at Thirteen with interest.

Thirteen half smiled and half grimace, "Um... yeah, it's not something that's usually put on TV. It's... well, it's a pretty private thing. I'm sorry if it upset you," she said as she watched him a little surprised he didn't seem more shocked.

His lips moved around as he thought about what she'd said. "So people don't do things like that with people that they hate or dislike?"

She was taken off guard by the question, "No, of course not. A man must really care about someone to do something like that with them, it's a good thing, not a bad thing," she tried to explain as she smiled some at the boy.

Greg smiled some as he felt a rush of relief, "Well, cleanliness is next to Godliness," he said.

Thirteen looked at him with confusion at what the boy had said and by the way he was beaming. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, that boy was helping clean the other man," Greg explained a little surprised she didn't catch his ironic choice of words. "You know to get the dirty stuff out of him. My father's always saying how important it is to be clean, sometimes he cleans me with soap. I use to clean him with soapy hands but lately his shown me how do it like the boy on TV," he said smiling as he looked back at the blank TV. "I had worried that there was something wrong with it... I don't know why, just a stupid feeling I guess, but now I know it wasn't! He really does care about me, he loves me." Greg said as he looked back a Thirteen with a huge smile.

Thirteen felt sick as she kept her smile in place not wanting to frighten the boy, "That's..." she said as her eyes moistened and her mouth dried, "of course he loves you, Greg, who wouldn't." She said hoping that the tears in her eyes were coming across as happy tears instead of tears of a woman just figuring out that a six year old boy was being molested and used for sex.

"I told you he loved me!" He said with excitement, "I knew all of you didn't believe it because of how he punished me, but now you can see he does. He wouldn't ask me to clean him if he didn't love me." He said feeling so proud that he finally had proof of his fathers affection for him.

She felt her stomach lurch as she looked at the small frail boy and the first glimmer of hope she'd seen in his eyes yet all because she had mishandled a delicate conversation with him. "I.. um... I need to go to the restroom. You drink your milk, okay?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile as she went to the restroom.

**Okay, take a deep breath everyone. I'm not going to be putting a lot about this kind of child abuse in here and I want to let everyone know that I hope no one found it to be offensive. It's a real problem that happens in this world. Please let me know what you think, as I'm always looking for feedback. Thank you so much, Nicole**


	16. Chapter 16: Informing the Family

_HouseHead, Believe me when I say it was probably the hardest chapter to write so far in this story. I'd been planning it for about a month now, and even with that preparation, it was hard to write. I wanted to bring to a dark topic into the light. I wanted everyone to experience what it would be like to have to discover this kind of truth about a child. If you reread it, you can feel the hesitation in Greg. You can see how he only told her because he thought it was something to be proud of, which means that even thought Thirteen wishes she'd explained that it is wrong for a child and adult to have a sexual relationship, if she hadn't he probably never would have told her about it. I knew I wanted Greg to reveal his abuse and honestly I thought she'd be the only one he'd be able to open up about it too, because she's the only one that would express the emotions that should be involved in such an intimate act between two men. As for the reactions, they will be cover in this new chapter. :) I'm really writing myself into a corner, I know that it's going to be very hard for any of them to look at House and not treat him like a victim, but at the same time I'm looking forward to the challenge. Thanks so much as always, - Nicole_

_Guest, I'm going to go out on limb here and say that everyone is right there with you on the description on John House. I really love how defensive Wilson got over the idea he hadn't seen more people expressing their missing of House and I thought it would be interesting to have Cuddy finally admit that there is something going on between her and House (as if we didn't know.) Thanks for the touching review, - Nicole_

_K, I'm glad you liked it. You will just have to wait and see, that's why they call it a cliff hanger. ;) Thanks for the review though, - Nicole_

_Chloe, As I'm sure you know I do research the issues I write about quite a bit. And it's very possible we will be seeing some common behaviors in sexually abused children now that they will be looking for it. The first night he spends with Foreman probably wont go that way, I've had it planned since I first started writing his story around a year ago, way before I posted it, but the next night he stays with Foreman I'll consider it. Thanks for the thought out review and help, - Nicole_

_Little Moonbeam, You're question will be answer in the new chapter, don't want to ruin it for you. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

The rest of the night had passed by uneventfully. They finished their game of Candyland and Greg won, then he took his shower and she told him to get in the bed as she headed for the bathroom. Thirteen looked over her should to see if he'd gotten in the bed like she'd told him and saw him kneeling down beside the bed with his hands together in prayer. The sight made her sad and angry. She didn't see how a merciful God could let such horrible things happen to any child or how Greg could pray to a God that had let it happen. She'd lost her faith when her mother got sick and the Huntington's had stolen her mothers body away from her. It had been devastating to watch being a young girl but it felt like such a small thing compared to the abuse she'd seen on this little boy's body when he changed and now it felt even smaller in comparison to fact she now knew Greg had been sexually abused by his father. She waited there just watching until he finally finished his prayer and got into bed giving her a smile. She forced herself to put on a smile for his benefit, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you, Thirteen. I appreciate all that you've done tonight, especially the talks. I've been praying for an understand and God gave me you. I'm grateful." Greg said with love and joy.

"No, I'm the one that's grateful," she said looking at him. "You are so much stronger than you know Greg; everyone's seen it in you as Dr. House and I see it in you now. Don't ever doubt how strong you are Greg, okay?"

He blinked at her with surprise that she could think such a thing about him. He was just a stupid little kid and she was a amazing doctor and the angel to his prayers. "Thank you, but you are too kind. I fear you'd see greatness in a lump of coal."

Thirteens eyes set on the boy with an intense look, "You're way more than a lump of coal, Greg, I hope someday you'll see that." She said and left to take her shower. When she was done she walked to the bed to find that Greg was asleep. She watched as his eyelashes fluttered as he was dreaming and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before getting into bed herself. She was tired, more emotionally than anything else, but she knew sleep wouldn't find her tonight as her mind wondered to the conversation she'd had with Greg. She felt guilty for not clarifying to him that it was inappropriate for adults to have such a relationship with a child, but at the same time she wasn't strong enough to take away the little hope he had, even if she knew it was a lie. She hadn't seen the point in bring such pain to him when in two weeks time he would change back to his older self and it wouldn't have changed a thing. Her decision on the matter had already been made and even though she was still struggling with it, there were bigger, more important decisions that still needed to be addressed. The question of if she should tell anyone about her discovery and if so whom loomed over her.

She turned on her side facing the boy. House was such a private person, if he ever discovered or remembered that they had found out about any of the abuse he'd suffered as a child she worried that he would have a mental breakdown, the likes of which she feared he may never completely recover. His pride would be shattered along with his trust. Personally, she found the idea that he'd survived such abuse with his sanity in tack to be a bigger testament to his strength and moral fiber than any of the ground breaking work he'd done in the medical community. She saw him a beacon light for children that were going through the same things in their home. He'd taken back power as one of the best doctors the world had ever known, and although he wasn't exactly the poster boy of emotional health, considering what he'd been through, he was managing quite well. Sadly, she doubted that House would see it that way. There were some consequences to abuse of this magnitude that were almost impossible to conquer, even with psychiatric help, which she was certain he had never used. For an abuser to do the kind of damage that had been done to young Greg, they must break them of their trust of other, break down their confidence, and above make them feel shame by blaming them for the abuse in the first place. She had already seen such behavior in the boy, and if she really thought about it, she'd seen them in House as well. He called himself an ass and bastard at times and never defended himself to others when they called him the same things, if not worse. She'd seen shame on his face for just a second before irritation would take over when people made comments about his pain or disability, probably because he saw it as a sign of weakness that wasn't allowed by his father. And there was practically a sign hovering about Dr. House that said, '_I don't trust anyone_,' in big neon letters, but the boy hadn't quite been robbed of all his trust yet. He'd quickly taken up with Cuddy and seemed to have a fondness for Wilson, her, and the rest of the team as well. He'd told her a secret, even thought he didn't really understand the magnitude of the secret, it said something about the boy. He still had some trust, which was remarkable.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through his short curly locks of hair. Should she tell anyone? It was such a complicated question. She felt like she had a obligation to keep his secret since he didn't understand how big of a secret it was. He'd told her only because he thought it would help prove to her that his father did in fact loved him, since he'd probably picked up on the tension and distaste the room held when his father was mentioned. She felt it would be wrong to use his ignorance on the subject of sexual abuse against him by telling others, but at the same time it felt wrong to keep everyone in the dark about such an issue. There was a deep pull in her to tell Wilson, since she figured that if House were ever to tell any of them about such an abuse that Wilson would be the only person even considered. They were, in a sense, family. It felt wrong to know something this deep and personal about House and for Wilson not too. She really didn't want to tell anyone, but it felt wrong to keep something like this from Wilson; so with that in mind, she decided that Wilson would be informed. Then she grimaced as something else popped in her mind, the closeness Greg had with Cuddy. What if he told Cuddy about their conversation tonight, or told her about how his father shows his love to him before she explained things to Cuddy? That would be a disaster for her and Greg as well. If Cuddy was taken off guard she could do as much damage, if not more, than she'd already done herself. She gritted her teeth at the thought of telling two people. She felt like a traitor for even considering telling one person, but Cuddy need to be prepared if he brought it up and she was the person Greg trusted most at the moment, even if that wasn't true for House.

It took hours for her to finally decide on telling Wilson and Cuddy. She'd gone back and forth with arguments in her head but in the end she felt she'd be doing him a disservice by not alerting Cuddy to conversation they had and the questions that might arise along with signs of the abuse. She watched the boy laying beside her, hearing distressing whimpers every so often but as soon as she would run her fingers through his hair he'd seem to relax and she hoped it was keeping the nightmares at bay.

She feel asleep for a couple of hours but was awake over an hour before Greg woke up. She kept her eyes closed as she pretended to be asleep.

Greg woke up and looked around the room, remembering the night before and smiled. He'd been afraid that his father would never like him as long as he could remember, always trying to be a better son, but today his fear was gone. He'd discovered that his father not only liked him, but loved him and that the private cleaning sessions they'd been embarking on since he'd turned three were not to be feared or concerned over, but to be embraced. Part of him wanted to tell the world but he remembered that Thirteen had said it was a private matter, so he figured discretion was probably the best approach.

111111111111

Thirteen sat Greg down in the small desk that sat in the corner of the DDX room. "Here, now you need to drink all of this okay, and I want to see you take these pills," she said with a smile as the boy took the pills and finished them off with a drink of milk. "I think you're my best patient yet," she said with a grin.

"All I did was do what you said," Greg answered with a shy smile.

She chuckled some, "I know, but you'd be surprised how few people seem to be able to manage doing what the doctor says. Now you be good, I've got to go and see another patient, but I'll be back up in half an hour or so and the guys will be here, you think you'll be alright?"

He looked at the men, he still felt weary about Taub, but felt slightly less so about Foreman since yesterday and Kutner seemed nice, even he might not be the sharpest pencil in the box. He gave her a nod, "I'll be fine, thank you, Thirteen."

"I'm sure you will be," Thirteen said and gave him a good hug then stood up and headed for the door.

Foreman watched her and followed, "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" he said as the door to DDX room closed behind him.

She turned back and smiled, "I have a meeting with Cuddy, not that it's any of you're business." She snipped back.

"While House is out I'm in charge, and I'm telling you to take the kid with you. He's your responsibility until the end of the day, then I have to babysit him, but not a minute sooner." He said with irritation.

Thirteen cut her eyes at him as she felt an anger build. "You know, he's not a bad kid. He's respectful, sweet, and just trying to make sense out of all this."

"And not only do I not care, I don't believe you. House is a jerk, therefore Greg is probably a jerk too, but since he's small and cute you women think he's sweet. I'm not falling for it and I'm not going to let him walk all over me like you and Cuddy have." He said with a smirk, "Nope, when he stays with me tonight, he'll be expected to do as I say. Now, take him with you, because I'm not letting him take up anymore of my time then Cuddy's already requiring."

Thirteen closed the distance between Foreman and herself quickly as she glared at him. "I'm not taking him with me because it's a private meeting and I swear if you upset that boy tonight and I find out about it, I'll make you suffer," she hissed. "You think you know him, but you don't. All he does is try to be good and make other people happy and what has it gotten him... broken bones, and scars. He's been though enough bullshit, so just take it easy on him." She said in a irritated whisper.

Foreman's eyes searched hers, "What happened last night?" he asked with interest.

"Nothing," she said as she took a step back and avoided his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, right. Yesterday you didn't seem excited to have to watch the kid, but now here you are defending him to me. Tell me what happened."

Thirteen swallowed as she looked at him, "Sorry, I can't. Just... just take it easy on him." She said with real concern and left him watching her with curious eyes. She entered Cuddy's office to see Cuddy and Wilson both standing in the office.

"How did last night go?" Cuddy said looking tired.

"Has the medications been working, is he feeling better?" Wilson asked at the same time.

Thirteen smiled slightly at how much they reminded her of parents. "He's no worse for wear," she said and sat down in the leather chair that was by the couch.

Cuddy and Wilson both shared concerned glances as they sat down on the couch. "Then please tell us why you said you needed to talk with us about Greg? We've both been worried sick." Cuddy said with pensive eyes.

Thirteen nodded, "First of all I wanted to let you know that he hasn't vomited at all, and the diarrhea had reduced dramatically. Also I made sure he had three whole glasses of milk last night and he's had two this morning, he really is improving."

"But," Wilson said watching her as he know she wouldn't call a meeting just to tell them everything was fine.

Thirteen felt anxious, "We talked some last night. He's figured out he doesn't have a family and that upset him quite a bit." She said and licked her lips as she didn't know how to start into the more delicate topic she'd call the meeting for.

Cuddy frowned at her, "I wish you wouldn't have taken it upon yourself to tell him such things. He has to be scared as it is, he doesn't need you telling him things that will only disturb him more." She said with some bite.

"Cuddy, he was bound to find out and you've seen for yourself how good he is at getting information he wants. Was that it?" He asked Thirteen.

"No," Thirteen said softly. "We were playing a board game and the TV was on. We weren't watching it so I wasn't paying any attention to what was on; anyway, I went to get him some more milk and when I came back in I saw him watching it." She took a deep breath, "There were men on it, one giving the other oral sex and Greg..."

"What the HELL were you THINKING having it on a channel that had something like THAT on it!?" Cuddy yelled as she stood up.

Wilson on the other hand could tell there was something more to the story, something worse. "Lisa," he said softly still looking at Thirteen, "there's more," he said. "Isn't there," he said to Thirteen.

Thirteen's eyes glistened some, "I turned it off as soon as I saw what it was... but he asked me some questions. Normal things really... like if it was wrong, and stuff like that. I told him it was okay. I told him that it was something men do with other men and women that they love. I told him that it was something private that usually isn't on TV and that for a man to share something like that with someone they must really care about them..." She said and her voice faded off as she tried to say the words that just didn't want to come out. "I... I would have explained it... better... or... I.. I..." she said trying to talk and took a deep breath as they both watched her, Cuddy with her glare and Wilson with confusion and worry. "His father... his father molested him and had Greg... he had Greg satisfy him both with his hands and..." she swallowed feeling sick, "orally." She said with a grimace as she looked at the carpet.

Cuddy sat back down with moist eyes as she took shallow breaths but Wilson's eyes burned with a fire that only grew. He sat there for a couple of seconds just thinking about it as his lips moved in disgust at the idea and suddenly he stood up. "I'm going to hunt him down like the fucking ANIMAL he is and I'm going to KILL HIM!" Wilson roared as he started to leave but Cuddy grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"James," Cuddy said with tears in her eyes, "you can't," she said softly.

"The hell I can't! He fucking... that bastard... he DESERVES to DIE!" Wilson said with such a fury he's spit hit Cuddy in the face.

"I know," Cuddy said seriously, "but he'll die if ever finds out we know and if you confront," she couldn't say the word father, "that thing about this, he'll find out we know... and James, that will kill him." She said searching his eyes for understanding.

Wilson shook her hand off his wrist, but didn't move. He knew she was right, but it did make him feel an better or calmer. He still wanted to beat John House to death with his bare fists. His eyes watered with anger and pain for House as he shook his head.

Thirteen couldn't help but think that House would be none the wiser if his fathers body was never found. "Because of the way I described it when he asked, he now thinks it's proof that his father loves him," she said as both Cuddy and Wilson looked at her disgust. "He.. he was so happy and proud to have some proof of his fathers love... it... I didn't correct him because if he isn't going to remember this than it would only bring him pain and make him feel worse without helping and he's had enough pain." She said brokenly as she hoped they would agree with her.

"He thinks it's proof of his fathers LOVE!?" Wilson said with disgust as his stomach knotted.

Cuddy closed her eyes, "She's right, Wilson. If we tell him the truth now he'll be upset and for what? Knowing that his father was a sick bastard doesn't change things. He won't remember it when he turns back. As bad as things have been for him, the least we can do is try and make it better for these two weeks." She said looking to Wilson who's hands were in fists. She sighed, "I don't know how we're going to tell the others."

Thirteen looked at her with sharp features, "You're not going to tell the others," she said firmly. "It was a battle for me to decide to tell you two. Greg didn't understand the magnitude of what he told me, there is no way House would have told me something like that, and I'm not going to let it get spread like some random gossip. I decided to tell Wilson since he's the closest thing to family that House has and I told you because I wanted you to be prepared in case he talked to you about it."

Cuddy looked slightly offended, "I don't want to spread it around, but what happens if he talks about it with someone else on the team and they aren't prepared?"

Thirteen sighed, "He's closest to you, but if he does talk to someone else about it, then he does and hopefully they don't screw it up any worse than I did, but I'm not going to let this leak any farther then it has to, I owe him that."

Wilson nodded his agreement, "It's like you said, Cuddy, he'd die if he found out any of us knew. It's going to be hard enough for the three of us to hide it, but the entire team too... it's just too risky. He deserves for us to preserve his privacy as best we can."

Cuddy was hugging herself as she wished more than anything that she had Greg in her arms. "I'd appreciate it if you would bring him down after lunch. I don't have any meeting after that and it will give him a chance to talk to me if he wants too."

"I can take him to lunch, we both can if you want?" Wilson said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Cuddy looked up at him with a sad smile, "I'd like that. Wilson, if his father did this much to a six year old I don't even want to imagine what he did... when... he..."

Wilson's chin shook as he looked at the tears that ran down Cuddy's face, his own following in succession. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms completely around her and holding her as she cried softly. "Don't... just, don't think about it. It wont do us any good to dwell on that. The best thing you can do for him, now, is to give him something that he always need and never had, unconditional love." He said as he rocked with her, taking as much comfort in her as she was in him.

"I feel like I should have know... like I keep failing him," Cuddy mumbled into his shirt. "All those time I joked about his lack of a relationship..." she said shaking her head slightly. "He... he never really had a chance at normal did he?" She said as more tears ran down.

"What makes him so special is that he's not normal." Wilson said and swallowed as a knot formed in his throat. "He learned the value of loyalty because he never had any growing up and that makes the trust he gives us mean that much more. He see's through people because he had to living with such an abusive person. His abuse could very well be the reason he'd a doctor to begin with, maybe he's trying to fix other people because of what he endured. He fixates on the impossible cases because he knows that nothing could really fix what he went through. You know, he's actually pretty deep when you can actually get him to open up." He said thinking of the few times he'd still be conscious when House had finally gotten, 'I don't give a fuck', drunk.

Thirteen swallowed as she watched them. It moved her to see how much they cared about House and Greg, and it it made her feel better to know he had people who were really looking out for his best interest. It also made her feel like an intruder to as she saw them holding onto each other as they shared their support and grief over her news. "I should probably go," she said getting up.

Cuddy pulled away from Wilson to look at her properly. "Remy, I just wanted to thank you for sharing with us what happened. I know that couldn't have been an easy thing to find out or to tell us. I shouldn't have yelled at you, as horrible as it is knowing, it could have been worse if we didn't." She gave a sad smile to Thirteen, "I... need to know what words he used to describe the act... so we make sure we don't use them about something else and confuse him."

Thirteen nodded forcing herself to try to look Greg as any other patient. "His father manipulated him by telling him it was a cleaning process. Greg said that they would clean each other with soapy hands, and he referred to the semen as 'dirty stuff' that needed to be cleaned out. He acted like the oral part of it was recent." She said swallowing as she felt nauseous talking about it.

Wilson gasped, "Yesterday... in the shower he kept trying to avoid coming out and when he did he tried to run for the towel... what if he thought..I was going to..." he said with haunted eyes as looked at Cuddy.

Cuddy's frown deepened as she wrapped her arm around his back, "It's possible he didn't think about that at all, but if he did, there wasn't anything you could have done about it, especially considering you didn't even know until now. You're great with Greg, he knows you'd never try to make him feel uncomfortable."

Wilson's lip turned in to a grimace, "Now that he thinks it's a good thing... do you think he'll... I mean surely he wont..."

"I was thinking about that last night, it's the second worse thing that could happen because of his misconception that it's a good thing at his age," Thirteen said seriously.

"If him propositioning himself is the second to the top of the list, then what's on the top of the list?" Cuddy asked with worry.

Thirteen swallowed as she met her eyes, "If someone propositioned him and he agreed because he thought it was a complement."

Wilson gritted his teeth, "Are we sure that's it's in his best interest to keep him the in dark about what his father was doing to him? It feels like we are putting him at greater risk for sexual abuse by not telling him. He should know if a man asks him to do something like that, it's wrong."

Thirteen put a hand on Wilson's forearm, "He'll never be out of our sight, Wilson. It's very unlikely that he would ever even be in a room alone with a man that wasn't one of us."

Wilson sighed, "Thank you," he said trying let that reasoning sink in.

"I'm going to go, unless there was something more you needed," Thirteen said looking to both of them.

"No, thank you," Cuddy said and with that Thirteen left and they tried to wrap their minds around the news.

**Okay, just a notice to everyone, it will probably be a week before I will get to update with a new chapter, but I've made this last chapters longer because I thought they needed to be and must work a little on my other two stories. Sorry if this upsets you, but you are all more than welcome to read my other stories in the meantime. I hope you really enjoy this chapter, and can't wait to hear what you think. - Nicole**


	17. Chapter 17: Where's the Huddy?

_HuddyGirl, I'm sorry I made you sad. This next chapter isn't as sad, it's emotional, but not really sad and the chapter I'm working on for the next chapter isn't sad at all. Love you HuddyGirl, and hope his chapter doesn't make you cry. :) - Nicole_

_Abby, I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you will like the new chapter as well. Thanks, - Nicole_

_Alex, Thank you as always, and I hope I'm breaking your heart in the good way. :) - Nicole_

_JM, Thank you for all the complements and hope you like the new chapter! - Nicole_

_K, I'll try to explain. Greg's father was manipulating him to sexually satisfy him orally and with his hands, by telling him that it was a cleaning process, being six Greg didn't understand but felt 'bad' about what was happening. This is why he asked Thirteen about what he saw on the TV, because that was what his father had him do, give him blow jobs and hand jobs. I hope that helps, - Nicole_

_Guest, Sorry about the long wait, but I had to get some real progress into my other stories. So many questions and only time and new chapter will tell the answers... :) Thanks for the support, - Nicole_

_Chloe, I'll just let you know, that it isn't in this chapter, but the one after it. Sorry, but it's coming soon, I promise. Thanks for reading and review, - Nicole _

Greg followed Cuddy into her office after lunch. "Thank for lunch, Lisa," he said as he sat down on the couch.

Cuddy gave him a smile back, "You're welcome," she said and took a seat beside him. "So, did you have fun staying with Thirteen last night?" She said opening up the opportunity for conversation.

"Yeah, she's nice, we talked some and I won a game called Candyland." He said looking a little embarrassed after he said the name of the game.

"I like Candyland," she said getting a surprised look from Greg. "You got a problem with that Mister? Am I too old to like Candyland?" She asked with a joking smile

Greg tried to keep the grin off his lips, "No," he answered.

Cuddy laughed and tickled the boy, "Why are you smiling, Greg? Is there something funny about me playing Candyland? Huh?" She asked as he was laughing and trying to say no. "What was that, I couldn't hear you?" She said stopping a moment.

He took a moment to catch his breath, "I … I said no," he said covering his sides while grinning at her.

"That's what I thought," she said with a wicked smile. "Did you have as much fun staying with her as you did me?" she asked with a pout.

"No," Greg said still keeping his sides covered.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes on the boy, "and you wouldn't be saying that just because you're afraid I will tickle you, right?"

He smiled, "No, I missed you."

She gave him a soft smile back, "I missed you too, and all of your charm."

Greg swallowed, "If I'm so charming then why am I not married?" he asked softly.

"Well, I know I'm old fashioned but there are people out there that think a boy should hit puberty before he's married," Cuddy said playfully.

He sighed, "You know what I mean. I'm 49 years old and I'm all alone. I'd thought I'd have a family, wife and kids, but all I have is a job."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "I guess you just haven't met the right woman yet."

Greg rolled his lips between his teeth as he worked up the courage, "Have we ever dated?" he asked meeting her eyes just as he finished the question.

Cuddy blushed some, "Umm, yes, we dated in college," she said giving him a warm smile.

"Did we love each other?" he asked.

Her mouth went a little dry and she swallowed, "Greg, we didn't date that long, only a couple of weeks."

Greg looked disappointed, "Did I mess it up?" he sulked.

Cuddy frowned at the question, "No, we were young, neither one of us was looking for something serious, then you changed colleges. No one messed it up."

"Why didn't we try again later?" he asked, he couldn't understand why his older self wouldn't have been begging this beautiful woman to marry him ever other day.

"We... just didn't," she said with a little sorrow of her own.

Greg nodded watching her, "Is it because I'm ugly? I mean I look awkward now and I know people say kids grow out of that but maybe I never did, and as pretty as you are I could understand you not wanting to be with an ugly man."

"No! Believe me attractions has never been an issue for..." and suddenly she felt a little awkward at the fact her intensity made it clear exactly how much she was attracted to the older Gregory House. "Us," she finished.

He's eyebrows shot up at the amount of conviction she used rebutted him and from her blushing it was clear that she found him to be more than attractive enough to date. "Am I not smart enough?" he asked, not really thinking it would be the reason since everyone kept telling him how great of a doctor he was.

"No, you're the smartest man I've ever met," Cuddy said sincerely.

Greg was getting irritated with the run around, he wanted to understand what the issue was. "Then tell me, if I'm charming and handsome and smart, why don't you or any other women want to date me? There has to be something... or some reason." He said with frustration.

Her heart ached for the boy who was trying to figure out where it all went wrong. "It's not like you've never had a serious relationship. You dated a very nice lady for five years."

He thought about this for a moment, "What happened? Why did she leave?"

Cuddy sighed, "It's complicated, Greg, and what makes you think she left you?"

Greg looked up at her with indignant eyes, "Did I leave her?" he asked in a knowing tone.

She swallowed, "No," she said softly.

"You say I'm smart, but then you refuse to tell me what happened between me and my girlfriend, or why you don't want to date me? So am I really not as smart as you say or do you not have the answers?" He asked bluntly.

Cuddy was surprised by his tone but thought about it for a moment. She'd like House for a long time and they had both been single, without a serious relationship, for the better part of a decade and yet neither of them had ever put themselves out there and just asked for a date or chance at something more. "I only know parts of what happened between Stacy and you; Wilson would know more. As for you and me... well, I think you'll understand better after Wilson and I explain what happened with Stacy and you." She said with a sad smile.

"And when will Jimmy talk to me about it?" Greg asked.

She sighed, "I'll go ask, but you have to promise me that you will stay right here, okay?" she said and he nodded. She got up and locked her office on the way out.

Wilson was looking through his e-mails when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in," he said and smiled as Cuddy opened the door. "Hey, did you have any interesting conversations?" he asked trying not to be too obvious in case Greg was with her, but evidently he wasn't.

Cuddy was a ball of nerves by the time she walked in Wilson's office. She'd let this get out of hand and now everything was crashing down around her. She paced back and forth trying to figure out how it had gotten so out of hand.

Wilson grew anxious as she didn't speak, "Lisa, what's wrong? What happened?"

"He wanted to know if we'd ever dated, so I told him we did in college, and then he asked why we weren't dating now... and I didn't have an answer. He.. kept asking if he wasn't good enough for me in one way or another.. and I kept telling him that he was good enough... and that's were I should have stopped." She said with frustration, "But I didn't, I told him that he'd had a serious relationship and more questions came. I... I need you to explain to him why Stacy and him broke up."

"What?!" He said as he stood up, "You think he isn't ready to know that his father is diddling him and using him for sexual gratification, but he's ready to know that Stacy and you went behind his back and cut out 5 pounds of muscle from his leg, leaving him crippled for the rest of his life! No! I'm not telling him a damn thing." He said furiously.

Cuddy glared at him, "Are you REALLY comparing me trying to save his life to his father sexually abusing him?!"

Wilson frowned, "I'm not saying it's the same thing, of course not, but as damaging to his psyche, maybe," he said looking a little ashamed.

"No... he hasn't even changed that much since the leg," she said but there was no conviction in her voice.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, but it doesn't make it true," he said watching her as he tried to keep his temper in check, but it infuriated him for her to deny how much she'd hurt House. "Maybe you had good intentions, but that doesn't change the fact that you took advantage of him when he was vulnerable and trusting you, just like his father did."

Cuddy looked at him with disgust that he could even say such a thing, "So I should have let him DIE! You weren't here Wilson, you don't get to tell me that I made the wrong call! You didn't have to see the pain he was undergoing, or the tears that leaked from his eyes and you have no idea how much damage his father did by using him like that," she finished darkly.

"And you do?" Wilson scoffed.

"Yes," she said back firmly.

"Really, he had an in-depth conversation with you about it then, because you looked pretty surprised when you found out as I recall," he responded condescendingly.

"Well I'm sure I know a lot more about how it effected him than you do!" Cuddy said back with contempt.

Wilson chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, because you two are such good buds," he said with a sneer.

"No, because I've been intimate with him you fucking jerk!" She said as her eyes watered, but from anger or sadness, she wasn't sure. "Unless there's something you two have been keeping under wraps," she said glaring at him.

Wilson suddenly felt like a foolish ass as he blushed some, "No, I'm sorry about that," he said barely meeting her eyes.

Cuddy shook her head, "His hand shook... the entire time... he looked so scared and... I never understood why," she said brokenly and took a deep breath remembering that night that had been etched in her mind for over two decades now. "He was so.. hesitant, and the pain that lingered in his eyes seemed so beautiful at the time... it made me want him more, made me want to make it all better," she blinked as she paused, "and he cried when it was over. I'd always thought that those were happy tears that I saw running down his flushed cheeks but... maybe they weren't." She said grimacing in disgust.

Wilson swallowed dryly at her description of something more intimate about House than he'd ever wished to know. "Fine, I'll talk to him," he said softly, he couldn't compete with that, not that he wanted too. They both walked to her office in silence as she tried to stopped thinking about that night and what it had meant, and Wilson watched her with sympathy.

Greg looked up at them both with curiosity as they came in, he quickly could tell there was something wrong in Lisa's smile and the way Jimmy seemed to be watching her with worry and sadness.

"Lisa tells me that you would like to know more about why Stacy and you broke up?" Wilson asked as he sat down on the couch beside him and Cuddy in the chair to the other side of Greg.

"Yes, Jimmy, I would but I don't want to upset anyone," Greg said as he glanced to Lisa with his own concern.

"You're not, sweetie," Cuddy said giving him a warm smile.

Wilson sighed, "You two were very much in love," he said with a small smile, "You two dated for about five years but suddenly you became very sick. Your leg started hurting you really bad and you went to doctors but no one could figure out why it was hurting, this went on for a couple of days until you figured it out yourself. You had a infarction, which is a clot in you leg, the clot had blocked blood flow to the muscles in you leg causing muscle death. Do you understand so far?" He asked the boy.

Greg glanced at both of them. "I think so, I had a clot in my leg, that caused damage to my muscle because no one could figure out that's what was wrong," he said hoping he was close.

They both smiled at him, "Yes," Wilson said back, "so the clot was removed and blood flow returned to your leg, but because of the amount of time it had been cut off there were still complications. Lisa was your doctor and she suggested that you have the leg amputated, because your life was at risk, but you said you wanted to wait out the pain and see if the muscle would come back to life. It was your decision, so she did as you asked, but the pain became so bad that your heart stopped, and once they got you back you asked to be put in a chemically induced coma until your muscle had a good chance at recovering from the muscle death." He watched as the bright blue eyes looked from one of them to the other, "Are you still following okay?" he asked.

"Lisa said I should cut off the leg because I could die, but I didn't want too, so I asked for her to wait so I could see if my leg would get better on it's own. The pain caused me to almost die, and instead of considering that maybe Lisa had been right, I asked for her to knock me out with drugs so I didn't have to feel the pain because I was still holding on to some hope or desperation that my leg would get better and I wouldn't have to cut it off," he said as his eyes stayed on Wilson, "is that right?"

"Yeah," Wilson said and swallowed, "Now Stacy was here with you during this whole thing, and she had power of attorney, which basically means that you gave her the right to make decisions for you if you were incapable of doing so. So Dr. Cuddy and Stacy talked while you were in the chemically induced coma and Dr. Cuddy suggested a middle ground. She thought that they should remove the dead muscle from your leg, so you wouldn't loose it, because if the muscle didn't recover then the muscle death could cause more damage, leaving amputation as the only option. Stacy agreed to this, and when you woke up again the surgery was already done. They'd taken out 5 pounds of dead muscle in your right thigh," he said sadly.

"Okay..." Greg said not understanding what any of this had to do with Stacy leaving or why Lisa and him wouldn't date. "And..."

Wilson was surprised that Greg didn't see where this all lead, "And you were very upset. You had made your wishes known and she decided to go a different route with your medical care."

"But I gave her power of attorney, so she had that right and I knew that when I gave it to her," Greg said still not understanding the problem.

"It was a chemically induced coma, which means it was basically a fake coma, they could have brought you out of it so you could have made the decision yourself, not to mention you had already made your wishes known and she didn't respect that," Wilson said back more firmly.

"Isn't it possible that if they had taken me out of the coma to ask my opinion, that my heart could have stopped again, so I might have died if they did that?" Greg asked innocently.

Wilson was a little frustrated that this kid wasn't getting it, "Yes, but that's unlikely."

"And how likely was it that my leg would recover on it's own with time?" Greg asked finding it ridiculous that the decision his older self made about his leg was to do nothing. "Lisa was my doctor, a smart patient listens to their doctor, but I didn't, so I forced Stacy to make the right call for me, and then I got mad at her for doing it and that's why she left?" He asked disappointed that the older him was so stupid.

"She left because she couldn't stand seeing you in that much pain, and couldn't handle the guilt, or your anger at her over her betrayal. I know it's hard to get a good understanding of this, but cutting out that much muscle isn't normal. The pain was bad, but it got unbearable during physical therapy, and you never walked on your own again. Now you walk with a cane, and your still in pain every day." Wilson said hoping Greg would get how big this was, it wasn't like someone got his pizza order wrong.

"So it was my fault she left, I couldn't handle the pain, I was mean to her and made her feel guilty," Greg said with irritation.

"NO! It wasn't your fault," Wilson said standing up. "You had a right to be mad. Cuddy and Stacy took away your choice in the matter of your health. You didn't do anything wrong."

Greg felt himself tension slightly at the energy Jimmy was putting off and looked to Lisa, "So I was mad at you too?"

Cuddy shrugged, "Yes, we didn't talk for a while after the surgery, even when you came back to work it had to have been six months before you said more than one word answers to me."

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, you were my doctor," Greg said sincerely.

Wilson stared at the boy in astonishment, he really didn't get it. "Don't you apologize to her! You had a right to have a choice about what was done to your body! You have a choice now, even though you might not believe that. You shouldn't just blindly accept whatever any tells you! Don't you get that, or are you really that stupid! Would you apologize to someone who shot you?! What she did hurt you! You never walked on your own again... does that not register with you! You've lived in pain ever since that day, pain that made you bitter and push people away even more than you did before, pain that made you depressed! You can't even walk up a flight of stairs without falling to the ground because of the pain! You can't let people hurt you and just sit back and say NOTHING!" Wilson roared.

Cuddy stood up and grabbed him by the arm but he jerked away from her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wilson said loudly.

"You're scaring him!" She said looking at him, "Look at him!" she yelled.

Wilson looked at the boy who was staring straight a head with rigid posture and mumbling 'yes, sir'. He'd lost his cool over the idea that Greg didn't understand the idea that he should have a choice and it should be respected, but how could he understand such a concept that went against his entire six year existence, where his body, mind, and soul were abused in ways he wasn't even able to comprehend at the moment.

"Now you and me can go toe to toe any day of the week, but you will NOT do this to him, do you understand me," Cuddy said crisply.

Wilson nodded, "Greg, hey," he said reaching down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Greg forced himself not to pull back from the touch, that would only ensure him more pain. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir, you were right. I'll try to do better, sir." He said as he looked to Jimmy and his stomach knotted about what was to come.

Wilson's chin shook at how obedient/submissive Greg was. "No.. I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong."

Greg wanted to apologize, that's what he was suppose to do when he made someone mad, but he was afraid the apology would only upset Jimmy more. "Yes, sir," he said back hoping it was the right move as he closely watched Jimmy's hands.

The fear Wilson saw in the child's eyes hurt him more than any words House could have ever said. Knowing that Greg was only agreeing because of fear that he might be beaten if he didn't, broke his heart. "I need to go, you... you take care of yourself, Greg," he said as he walked out with Cuddy following behind him.

"You can't do that again to him, ever, do you understand me," Cuddy hissed as soon as the door was closed.

"Yeah," Wilson said and swallowed hard, "I was being stupid... I know he wont remember this, but it kills me to know he doesn't think he should have a say in what is done to his body especially since I know his father preyed upon that... it makes me sick."

"I get that, Wilson, but yelling at him and calling him stupid isn't going to help," she said back curtly.

He looked at her with total shame, "I know, it only enforces it. He was scared of me, that's the only reason he agreed with me, because he was afraid I'd hurt him."

Cuddy swallowed as she could see how much pain Wilson was in over his actions, "You won't do it again and he'll get past it," she said softly. "You just said what everyone's thinking right now."

Wilson's guilt felt like it doubled, "I didn't mean any of that against you. I know you did what you thought you had to do, and House would have done the same thing for you too, it's just..." he took a breath, "it hurt him so bad and I see that everyday. I wish it could have been different, I wish the infarction could have been found sooner and it had never came to what it did."

"I do too, everyday I see him limping down the halls that he use to run," She said thick with emotion.

"I can't believe I yelled at him like that," he said looking back at the door to her office.

Cuddy gave him a sympathetic look, "He'll get over it, he just needs time."

Wilson nodded, "Thanks for stopping me. Do you think it'll be okay if I go to lunch with you two tomorrow or should I... distance myself some?"

She gave him warm smile, "Actually I think you should take him to lunch by yourself, let him see that you don't usually act like you just did."

"Thanks," he said giving her a small smile and then leaving.

**Sorry, the conversation took on a life of it's own! I know you were expecting Foreman in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one I swear! And it's going to be fun to write! ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter and about Wilson's little breakdowns... Thanks everyone for reading and remember to review, it's like guilt free candy!**


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking in Foreman

_JM, For the moment, he'll probably leave it alone in his experience making people upset has very harsh consequences, not to mention he doesn't like upsetting people. I'm also excited by the lunch with just Wilson, but the new chapter is about his stay with Foreman, I think you'll be pleasently surprised. Hope you like it and thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_K, You don't have to wonder long now. Thanks for review and I hope you enjoy, - Nicole_

_Guest, I understand, the special connection between Cuddy and little Greg is quite nice and a little addictive. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Chloe, IT'S FINALLY HERE! Foreman and little Greg, stuck together. Hope you'll like what I did with it. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Abby, Glad to know you liked it and hope you'll be blown away by the new chapter! - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, LOL... love reading your review, there is always so much excitement in them. If you thought the last chapter was intense put on you helmet, it's about to speed up. Thanks for the review and hope you like the new chapter! - Nicole :)_

_Alex, Thanks so much, to me it's the depth that makes a story, - Nicole_

_JC, Thanks for letting me know how it made you feel, it was VERY hard to write the last couple of chapter, but the one coming up was more exciting, hope you like it. - Nicole_

_Tootsie, I get what you're saying but it's hard for her to say "He's right, Greg, you should hate me. I destroyed your life." Hell, it's hard to hear Wilson telling Greg that and she did try to show support in the since that she didn't dispute Wilson about that opinion. She only stopped him because he was scaring Greg. I honestly don't think Cuddy thought enough ahead to really think about how Wilson would act. In my opinion, in the show they never really showed her as a forward thinker about deeper things. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! - Nicole_

Cuddy watched Greg as he sat quietly on couch just like he'd been doing ever since she came back in after Wilson left. She'd tried talking to him but all she'd gotten where apologies. She noticed Greg quickly look at the door and a knock followed. "Come in," Cuddy said taking her concerned eyes off of Greg.

"Hey," Foreman said to Cuddy and looked over at Greg, "Come on kid, you're with me tonight and I'm about to leave." He said giving the boy a serious look.

Cuddy stood up not liking the way Foreman was treating Greg, "Foreman, we need to talk before you go." She said giving him a look that made him frown, then looked to Greg, "Sweetie, get your stuff together while Foreman and me talk. You're to stay here for the moment, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am... I mean Miss Lisa," Greg said correcting himself promptly.

"Good," she said walking outside the office into the small room between her office and the lobby.

"What's this about?" Foreman asked with frustration.

Cuddy flexed her jaw, "He's not House, you know that right? I just want to make sure that you're not stupid enough to try and make him pay for the way Dr. House has treated you in the past."

Foreman scoffed, "Nice to know you trust me."

"I'm serious," Cuddy said clearly. "He's scared and been through enough."

Foreman sighed, "I'm not going to mistreat him, but I'm not going to pamper his ass like everyone else seems to be doing either."

"Pamper," Cuddy said with a bitter smile, "the boy got sick from eating three meals a day, he's anything but pampered."

Foreman smiled condescendingly, "Well, then we should be fine."

She narrowed her eyes on him, part of her didn't want to let Foreman keep him, but another part of her wanted Greg to realize that not every man was going to hurt him like his father had on so many levels. "If anything happens, call me. Make sure he takes his medicine and he can have soft food but still needs to be drinking a good amount of milk. He can manage his baths on his own and is self conscious about his scars. Just.. don't push him, okay?"

"Fine," he said with the same smile, "now can we go?"

Cuddy sighed and nodded. She walked back in to see Greg look up at them. "You got everything together?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yes, Lisa," Greg said looking anxious.

She gave him a hug, "You be good okay?"

"I will, thanks," he said as he grabbed his rolling suitcase.

"Alright, let's go," Foreman said and left with Greg at his heels.

The ride was silent and a bit longer than the ride to Thirteen's or Cuddy's place. The outside of Foreman's place had Greg a bit concerned. It appeared to be an old warehouse, but once they made it inside the building it looked really good and Foreman's apartment looked decent. "Is there somewhere you'd like me to put my suit case, sir?" Greg asked.

Foreman looked around some, "Just put it in the bathroom since you'll be needing stuff out of it in there, but not in the middle of the floor or anything, put it out of the way."

"Yes, sir," Greg said and went to put up his luggage.

Foreman waited for the boy to come out and when he did he gave him a meaningful look, "So, there are some rules when you stay at my place. I'm assuming that Lisa and Thirteen didn't have any rules," he said.

"No, sir, they didn't," Greg answered.

"Figures," Foreman said with a smirk, "I expect you to do as I say. First rule is I don't want to hear you talk unless I ask you a question; I'm essentially babysitting you and I don't want to bothered with all your questions about how much things have changed. Second rule, don't touch anything unless I say you can, I've worked hard for what I have and don't need you breaking it. Third rule, I will not tolerate you having tantrums or running away like you did at Lisa's. Fourth rule, I'm not here for your entertainment, you can watch what I'm watching as long as you stay quiet but I'm not altering my schedule for you. And the fifth rule, you're sleeping on the couch which means you stay in here, that's to say if you have a nightmare or hear something you don't come waking me up or crawling into bed with me. Do we have an understanding?"

Greg felt slightly relieved, these were the kind of rules he was use to. "Yes, sir. My parents usually have me do some chores, like cleaning the bathroom or dusting the rooms or even mowing the yard, could I do something like that for you since you're letting me stay here tonight, sir?"

Foreman smirked, "I can't see you mowing the yard, considering I don't have one."

"No, sir," Greg said humbly.

Foreman thought about it, "I guess you could clean the bathroom, not much that can get broken in there."

Greg smiled brightly, "Thank you, sir, I'll do a really good job."

"Alright, just make sure not to get your clothes dirty," Foreman said with a satisfied grin and sat down on the couch as Greg went to the restroom and closed the door behind him. Foreman watched the news and then a football game, almost forgetting about Greg entirely. It was around eight during the half-time that it suddenly occurred to him that he needed to eat something and then he remember Greg was on a special diet. He looked around not seeing Greg and noticed the bathroom door was still shut. He sighed, figuring the boy had been playing in there rather then cleaning since it shouldn't take anyone that long to clean a bathroom. He quickly got up and opened the bathroom door and was hit with a pungent mixture of cleaning supplies fumes that burned his eyes and made him cough. He looked to see Greg in nothing but his underwear scrubbing on the grout between the tiles slowly with an old toothbrush Foreman kept under the sink. "Greg, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Greg turned to face him slowly, his eyelids were drooping and he was taking shallow breaths, "Yeah,.. (breath) I'm okay... (breath) sir," he said lazily.

"Why didn't you open the door so the bathroom could vent out some?" Foreman asked, now noticing the scars on the boy and then looked back to his eyes.

"I didn't want...(breath) to bother.. (breath) you with... (breath) the smell.. (breath) turned.. (breath) on the...(breath) vent, sir," Greg said slowly pointing at the vent in the ceiling.

Foreman frowned, looking up at the vent that had never work well and back at Greg, "Okay, I think that's good enough. I want you to come out here and get some fresh air, we have to decide what we're going to eat."

Greg nodded and stood up but the room started spinning as his vision blurred and he could feel himself falling but he landed softer than he expected. His eyes felt heavy but he heard Foreman saying something so he forced them open to find that he was laying on his back on the living room floor. "What did you say, sir?" he asked as the fresh air filled his lungs and made him cough.

"I asked if you could hear me. You fell out in there, luckily I caught you before you banged your head up again." Foreman said but there was nothing but worry and concern in his voice.

Greg suddenly became aware that he was only in his underwear and that Foreman's hand was on his shoulder leaning over him from the side. He swallowed hard as he felt... awkward and tried to sit up but his eyes started to flutter and he felt Foreman push him back down.

"No, you need to stay like this for a couple of minutes before you move around any," Foreman said getting up and returning with a towel that he placed over Greg.

"Thank you, sir," Greg said gratefully.

Foreman nodded, feeling ashamed of himself for not checking on Greg sooner. "I'll order us some food, you just stay here and don't go to sleep."

"Yes, sir," Greg said taking in deep breaths of clean air.

Foreman called for some food to be delivered and then walked back into the bathroom and rinsed the walls off that surrounded the tub with the shower head. He was surprised how significant the difference was from the places Greg had already cleaned on the wall, to the places he hadn't. The grout was a bright white compared to the light yellow of the uncleaned grout. When he was done with that, he surveyed the rest of the bathroom to find every inch of it looked new. The toilet and even the water hook ups that usually looked rather unpleasant now looked sparkling clean, along with floor and sink and even the door that had some smudges and stains even before he'd started living there four years ago was now spotless. He washed his hands to notice even the soap container had been cleaned. He couldn't help but wonder if House was this much of a clean freak, even though he didn't come across that way. He walked back out to see Greg still laying on his back looking rather bored. "You did a good job on the bathroom," Foreman said as he sat down on the couch looking down at Greg.

"It's okay, it'll be better when I get in there and finish," Greg said with a smile.

Foreman couldn't believe this kid, "Nope, that's all the cleaning you get to do. I'm having someone else over tomorrow and I have to leave some of the fun for them."

Greg was genuinely disappointed, "Yes, sir," he said sad that he was unable to get it completely done. "Should I get dressed then," he asked wanting to move around instead of laying on the ground.

"Why don't you take a shower, the food should be here by the time you're out," Foreman said.

Greg knew he wasn't being asked but told, "Cold or Hot," he asked as he sat up.

Foreman thought it was an odd question and frowned as he saw some of the scars that the towel didn't cover along with the fading bruises on the top of Greg's arms. "Just adjust it until it's comfortable, whatever you like," he said with a shrug.

Greg blinked at him with awe, "Really?"

The real surprise on Greg's face made his stomach tighten some, "Yeah," he said giving the boy a half smile, "you've earned it."

Greg jumped up with a smile, "Thank you, Dr. Foreman Sir! You're great! Usually I take cold baths, dad says they cost less, but if I get really dirty he has me take a hot shower, it burns some but dad say's that's how you know it's cleaning, like mouth wash... but a shower that's neither cold or hot, but in between that will be fun. Thank you, sir," he said as he ran into the bathroom.

Foreman watched him with a frown and when the door closed he swallowed hard. His father hadn't even allowed Greg to be comfortable bathing, but considering that the man rarely even allowed his child to eat, logically he reasoned he should be surprised, but it didn't change the fact he was. Was there any aspect of this boy's life that his father didn't try to make a painful as possible? And Greg was happy? Or at least he acted as happy as most kids do, he was shy but over all he seemed pretty normal, but, of course, Dr. House was anything but normal. He sighed, Greg was getting under his skin with his humble and obedient nature in spite of the cruelty of his father. He thought for a moment and then decided he had better call Thirteen and see if she knew about the showers.

"Is everything okay?" Thirteen said with concern, knowing that it was Foreman's night to watch Greg.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if Greg asked you whether or not you wanted him to take a cold or hot shower?" Foreman asked.

"No," Thirteen said finding the question to be odd, "but it had to have been pretty hot, the bathroom was steaming when I went it. I'm surprised he could enjoy it, I like hot showers but my water here gets scolding hot. Why?"

Foreman sighed, "Evidently his father only allowed him to take showers with either full hot water or full cold water, but not warm. I just thought you should know so that next Wednesday you can let him know that he's allowed to adjust the water temp until it's comfortable for him."

Thirteen scoffed, "I'm surprised he made it out of there alive," she said with disgust. "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome, talk to tomorrow," he said and hung up.

Foreman decided to just text Cuddy because he didn't feel like having an hour long conversation about Greg. The food finally arrived, so they ate and made small talk while watching the end of the football game. When they were finished, Foreman brought him out a quilt and pillow to use for the night. "Goodnight, Greg," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight to you, Sir," Greg answered as he laid down with the pillow under his head and the blanket over him.

Foreman sighed, "You know, you're alright for a kid," he said softly.

"And you're a nice man, you remind me a little of my father," Greg said with a smile.

Foreman frowned deeply, "We should get to bed," he said walking out of the living room and turning off the light.

As the night passed, Greg found it hard to sleep. His mind raced over his future self, over all of these people he'd met, and the differences between now and when he was growing up. He realized he had to use the restroom and as he was getting up to go, he heard what sounded like someone walking up the fire escape. Suddenly the noise stopped right outside the windows behind the couch were he was laying. Greg stopped too, looking back at windows as he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. His bare feet were silent as a ghost as he made his way to the kitchen and he stood, waiting, in case his gut was right. Then ever so softly he could hear one of the screens being taken off and his heart started to pound in his chest. He grabbed the closet thing he could find, a cast iron skillet, and then climbed to a place that no one would ever expect someone to be, as he heard the sound of the window being broken.

"Do you think that woke anyone?" Ryan, a 22 year old white male, asked.

Ronny, a 26 year old white male, rolled his eyes, "Shit, Ryan, are you pussing out on me already? Because if you are, we'll both go home. I told you this is a two person job. I take care of the people and you find and gather the loot. It's simple, even you should be able to grasp it."

Ryan felt a knot in his throat, it was one thing to steal a car that was empty in an alley and another to rob an apartment with people in it, but he'd already agreed to do the job. "Naw man, I'm fine, just as long as we don't hurt anyone." He said trying to sound convincing.

"I never promised to not hurt anyone, I promised not to kill anyone," Ronny said seriously. "Dude, I'm knocking whoever is in here out, so we can get long gone before the cops get called, you feel me?"

Ryan swallowed and nodded, "But not like a woman or kid, right?"

Ronny sighed loudly, "Listen if a bitch makes me put her in her place, I'll put her in her place, and the same goes for a brat. If they're good, I might just tie them up and lock them in a closet or bathroom. Now, are you ready to do this because if we wait much longer it'll be light."

"Yeah, I'm cool," Ryan said and crawled through the window stepping on the couch in the dark apartment. "Shit dawg, how big you think that TV is?"

Ronny came in after him and smiled, "About a sixty inch, now pull down your ski mask. We'll get it last, since it's bigger and will be more noticeable. You check the freezer and I'll take care of the bedrooms."

"What the hell would be in the freezer?" Ryan asked mockingly. "We aint got time for you to be heaten up no hungry man dinner."

"God damn it, I know this is your first time but I expected you to know something about this. Women hide their fucking jewelry in the freezer, go check it out, B." Ronny said as he reached for the gun that sat in the waist band of the back of his pants and turned off the safety and then returned it to where it was. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and released the blade as he walked toward the hallway.

Ryan felt uneasy and wanted to get this done as soon as possible. He walked through the empty doorway and was glad it was the kitchen. He sighed as he walked up to the refrigerator, he'd never heard of woman hiding jewelry in the freezer, but then again, he wasn't the expert that was Ronny. He opened the freezer door and looked in when suddenly he felt something hard hit him on the head then he fell out.

Greg swallowed hard as he looked down at the man from on top of the refrigerator. He couldn't hear the other guy anymore and figured he hadn't heard his partner fall either. He quickly climbed down and nudged the guy with the skillet in case the guy was faking it, but he seemed to be out cold. Greg saw the large wrench that had fallen out of the mans hand and picked it up and left the cast iron on the counter. He closed the freezer door making the room go black again. He made his way back into the living room and crouched in the shadows beside the couch. His father had been right about the refrigerator and Greg would bet his life his father was right about hiding in places that enemies already thought were clear. His heart pounded as he listened and waited.

Foreman was jarred awake as he felt his mouth being covered and saw a decent sized white guy standing over him waring a ski mask and a knife in his hand.

"Sssshhhh, I would hate to have to hurt you," the guy said with a smirk as Foreman looked at the knife and didn't struggle. "Good, now let's go into the living room," he said as he put the knife to the his throat , "slowly."

Foreman had to fight the urge to try and take this guy. He couldn't risk it with Greg somewhere in the apartment, so he did as he was told, for now. When they got into the living room, Foreman noticed the man with the knife was starting to panic.

"Psst, hey B?" Ronny called out to hear nothing but silence.

"Maybe your buddy wised up and left, or maybe he's not your friend at all, he could be calling the cops on you now," Foreman said as he looked at the window above couch that Greg had been sleeping on, but didn't see the boy. He wasn't sure if that should comfort him or worry him more.

"Shut up," Ronny said looking around the room as the knife stayed on Foreman's throat, "Bitch wouldn't have left with out me. He knows I'd kill him if he did."

"Who had the keys?" Foreman asked.

Ronny narrowed his eyes on Foreman, "I swear I'll slice your throat open if you say something else." Foreman kept quiet but he could tell by the tone of the robbers voice that the other guy had the keys to the car. Ronny gritted his teeth, he didn't like the situation he was in, his partner MIA and a mouthy mark, but fortunately he had come prepared. He pulled out the gun with his left hand as he put the knife away at took a couple of steps back. He smirked as he saw Foreman's frown deepen and his mouth stayed shut. "That's right, seems like you've finally started to figure out how this shit is going down," he said with confidence as he switched the gun to his right hand. "Now, I'm going to look around a bit, but you, you're going to stay right there because if you don't, you're going to have more to worry about then if you're renters insurance is going to cover this." Ronny smiled as the man didn't move or say anything and slowly started backing up, making sure his body faced Foreman the whole time with the gun aimed at him. He glanced around from time to time until he got to the open doorway. It was pretty dark but he saw something on the ground from the light coming in from the window, it was a hand and on the part of the arm he could see was a green hoodie, like the one Ryan had been wearing. Ronny narrowed his eyes on Foreman, "Who else is here?" He said as he walked menacingly up to Foreman.

Foreman looked the guy straight in the eyes, "No one but me."

"You're a fucking liar," Ronny said emphasizing his words with his gun. "I don't know who the fuck you think you're dealing with, but I'm not my partner. He didn't have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it. So, tell me who the hell is here!"

"Look, I told you, no one's here but me. Do you see toy's laying around or a woman's touch anywhere in this place? Plus, if I had a woman, don't you think that she would be in the bed with me, or if I had a kid that there would be a bed in the other room instead of an office? It's just me." Foreman said as calmly as he could to a man with a gun pointed at him.

"Well, since you have an answer for every fucking thing, riddle me this Black Man, you tell me why my partner is laying out in your kitchen! Huh, what's your fucking explanation for that!" Ronny barked back.

Foreman was surprised, had Greg taken out the other robber on his own...

"Answer me!" Ronny yelled again.

Greg was watching and he knew this was the time to strike, the man was completely focused on Foreman and he had surprise on his side. He gripped the wrench tightly in is right hand and took silent steps, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

"I... I don't know!" Foreman said back.

Ronny tighten his grip on the gun aiming it at Foreman's head, "Then I think it's time you met your maker you lying piece of shit!" Ronny said tightening his finger on the trigger when suddenly something cold and hard collided with his wrist, making some horrible cracking sound as the gun flew out of his hand and discharging as it hit the floor. "Mother fuc.." Ronny started to say but stopped as let out a painful grunt as his knee was hit by the same object and he fell to his good knee.

Foreman quickly raced to the gun.

Ronny looked around franticly, seeing a small dark figure in front of him and quickly swung at it with his left hand knocking the boy back on his ass. He grabbed the boys leg, pulling him towards him when out of the corner of his eye he saw a slight glint, but before he could look to see what it was he felt the cold steel crash across his left temple. He saw stars, his head rang and his arms worked to hold him up as he shook on all fours, trying to pull himself together.

Greg jumped on the mans back, tightening his arms around the guys neck in a head lock.

Foreman had slid to the gun, afraid everyone would be going for it and fumbled with it some, as he finally pointed the gun at the robber, he watched in awe as this man was being taken down by a scrawny six year old kid.

Ronny forced himself to stand up as he tried helplessly to shake the kid off of him. "OFF... damn … little shit..." he ranted some as he swung his arms around widely, trying to elbow the kid to get him off. Soon, his motions became sluggish and it was only a few seconds later that his legs gave out and he fell back onto the floor, his body going limp. Greg barely grunted as the full weight of the man crushed him in the fall, but he still didn't dare let go of his hold.

Foreman stood up and turned on the light to see Greg between the guy and the ground with is arms around his neck, "He's out," he said blinking at the small boy, as he was trying to process what had just happened. Greg let go, panting from the fight and the weight on him and struggled to get out from under the man. Foreman rolled the guy over, feeling it was the least he could do for this boy that had saved his life.

"Thanks, sir," Greg said back feeling shaky.

"I... um..." Foreman had been working on thanking Greg when he noticed the large red spot on the boys face along with a bloody lip, "did he hit you! I need to look at that." He said.

"I'm fine, and I don't have time for you to look at it, I've got to get out of here," Greg said walking past Foreman into the bathroom and coming out with his bag.

"No, you don't need to go anywhere," Foreman said firmly.

Greg looked at him as if he was an idiot, "A gun went off, I'm pretty sure someone has called the cops, and you have two unconscious men here, so you NEED to call the cops. How do you expect to explain me to them? I don't think they'll believe I'm your son. My social security number goes back to a 49 year old man. I need to go, too many questions, too many ways for this to go wrong." He said as he made his way to the window.

Foreman didn't know how to rebut him, he was right. "I... you saved my life... you should have ran after you dealt with the first guy, but you didn't..."

"You don't bail on your friends," Greg said back as he could tell what Foreman was trying to say, "and you don't have to thank me for having your back, it's what people do."

"You could've gotten killed," Foreman said with a frown.

"And I couldn't leave because if I had you could've gotten killed," Greg said back simply and climbed out the window, "I've gotta go, call the police, I'll be fine. Remember, those guys aren't going to stay out forever," he said and with that he was gone as Foreman stared at the window for a few moments before looking back at the robber who was laid out in his living room floor.


	19. Chapter 19: Running with Karma

_JM, I understand, Foreman has always been one of those characters that is easy to dislike, but the way I look at it, so would House be if we only saw him through their eyes, but we see him with Wilson and at home, so we're more sympathetic. There will be more Hilson and Huddy in later chapters. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Guest, Yes a lot is going on, but Greg is a smart kid, don't worry too much. Thanks for the review, Nicole_

_Abby, thanks for reading hope you enjoy the next one, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, I'm so glad you liked it. I've been waiting to write this chapter for months now, and finally I got to write it and put it up. Thanks so much for the review, - Nicole_

_Alex, Thank so much, I'm glad it seems I caught some of you off guard with this chapter. - Nicole_

Foreman was trying to think of what he might have to tie the robbers up with when he heard a loud knock on his front door. "Who is it?" Foreman asked with a deep frown.

"This is the police; there were two reports of gun fire coming from your apartment. We need you to open the door, sir." One of the two cops that were sent on the call shouted.

Foreman sighed, he'd planned to get the men tied up, then call Cuddy about Greg, and last call the cops, but it seemed his plans were going in a different direction. "Alright," Foreman said, knowing he really didn't have a choice.

1111111111

Greg had just gotten off the fire escape when he saw the police cars drive by the alley towards the entrance of the building and knew he needed to get going. He tightly grabbed the handle of the suit case and ran down the alley way, hitting another street then took a left and ran several blocks. He could see and feel people watching him as he ran and heard a couple of guys asking him if he was willing to make some cash, but he didn't stop. He ran as fast as he could for about thirty minutes with his luggage in tow until he finally fell.

The concrete wasn't as forgiving as the dirt tracks he was use to running on; he grimaced as his knee and hand stung. He quickly brushed off the rock pebbles that were pressed into them. Luckily none had broken the skin. He then pulled up his pajama leg to see his knee was skinned up pretty bad, along with a small tear in the knee of the material. He scanned his surrounding for anyone watching and realized he didn't know where he was at. As he began to scoot back against a wall, he noticed that the concrete was littered with trash and glass and... his eyes focused on a particular object as scooted back some more.. needles? His hands shook some and suddenly he hissed as his feet seemed to have finally come back to life as he put pressure o them to move again, he'd forgotten that he'd been running barefoot. He was a little afraid to look at the bottoms of them, but decided it was probably necessary. He looked at the bottom of his left foot to see it was black with dirt and with rocks stuck to it. As he brushed it off he found a couple of pieces of glass that had cut into the skin. He frowned and took another look around to make double sure this was a safe location. He sighed, it looked sketchy at best, but he still didn't see anyone around, so he figured that was a plus. He dug the pieces of glass out and cleaned it up, switched to his right foot, which only had one piece of glass in it and did the same. He opened his suitcase to get out some socks and the tennis shoes that Jimmy had given him.

He felt childish as his eyes watered as he put the shoes on. He wished Jimmy or Lisa or someone he knew was with him right now. How many times had he let his mind wonder on what it would be like if he just ran away, especially during those cold rainy nights that he'd been chained up outside? He thought it would be fun to be on his own, that there would be adventures and cool things to learn about around every corner like the books he'd read during lunch while the other kids ate their meals to fill their stomachs, he read books that feed his soul. When you didn't have a lunch to begin with, you had to found something to fill the time. But he'd been on his own for 35 maybe 45 minutes and here he sat on the side walk of a dirty street with some cuts on his feet and scrapes on his knee and all he wanted was to see a familiar face. He felt tears swelling in his eyes and in the dark and loneliness of this abandoned street he let them fall. What he would give to have his mother's arms around him or even his dad yelling about how pathetic he was, just to not feel so alone and scared? He thought about Lisa tickling him earlier that morning on her couch and how nice she was to him. He wiped away some tears and decided that was where he wanted to go. He'd thought about Jimmy too, Jimmy was usually very nice, but this morning Jimmy had scared him some, so Lisa was his finally decision. He sniffled some as he closed his luggage and stood up, wondering how he would ever find her.

11111111111

Foreman sighed heavily, "I've already explained this twice, and I don't see why you keep asking me to repeat myself."

"Because I don't buy it," said the older police officer, "but don't worry, we'll get this all straightened out at the police station."

Foreman rolled his eyes, if he were a white man and these had been two black men that broke into his home these two officers would have taken his story and been gone 30 minutes ago. "Fine, I'll be down there shortly, I have some calls I need to make first." He said.

"Sorry, those calls are going to have to wait," the police officer said with a smug smile. "Now, are you going to cooperate or is this going to be a problem?"

Foreman glared right through the officer but just let out a puff of air out his nose, the guy wasn't worth getting into trouble. It was easier to be charged for something then it was to get false charges removed. "Fine, let's go," he said as he started towards the door but the bigger officer stood in his way.

"I think it would be best if you left that here don't you? Giving a statement of this level is pretty important; we wouldn't want to have you distracted, now would we?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm a doctor, I need it in case something happens with any of my patients," Foreman said flatly as he looked at both the men.

The older officer smiled, "We know you're a doctor, that's the third time you've mentioned it, but I'm quite sure that you aren't the only doctor in New Jersey. They can call someone else, especially considering what you've been through, with having your life threatened and all. Don't people often have shock after something like this? Wouldn't it be considered reckless to try and treat a patient in such a state, Doctor?"

Foreman frowned as he put down his phone. He hoped this wouldn't take long because every stretched minute made him worry more and more about Greg. He had no idea if he'd be hiding out around the apartment building or if he'd just taken off, and if so, where? He didn't live in a particularly bad neighborhood but a couple of miles to the south and east of his apartment were some pretty dangerous places, for the moment all he could offer Greg was his prayers that no harm would come to the boy and that he'd be smart enough to find his way back to him.

111111111111

Greg had been walking for over half an hour, he still hadn't seen anything that looked familiar, but he was sticking to smaller roads, the last thing he needed was a cop picking him up to try and help him out. He kept to the shadows as he walked, still carrying the luggage because it was quieter than rolling it. He felt hopeless when he turned a corner to hear gun shots and stopped in the shadows to see three men run out of a convenience store and started piling into a car. Greg concentrated on the license plate, CMV45Y, and then the men sped off down the street. Greg swallowed as he looked at the store door the men had come out of. He slowly walked toward the door to see a man on the ground and his eyes widened in horror. "Sir," he said fairly certain the man had probably been shot by the men in the car but hoping he was wrong.

The older man turned his head to see a small boy with a bad bruise on his face and let out a sigh of relief, "Are they gone?" He asked to which the boy nodded. The man smiled some and got up, brushing himself off. "Well I guess the fake security cameras didn't scare them off like that sales man advertised," the man said looking at the boy.

Greg was relieved to see the man hadn't been shot and seemed unharmed. "Are you okay, sir?" He asked.

The man smiled at the boy who looked like he'd had a much rougher night than he had, "You're not from around here, are you son?" He asked, seeing the boy chew on his lips. "Nope, kids aren't that polite in these parts anymore. You remind me of how my boy was when he was a kid. Now days most kids your age would have ran in and taken as much candy and stuff as they could have while I was still on the ground and ran off without paying for it."

Greg frowned, had things really changed that much? "Um, I got the license plate number of the car, in case you needed it, sir."

"You did what?" the man asked in awe.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want it, it's fine I was.. I just thought.." Greg said and was cut off by the man.

"No, I want it, it's just..." the man tilted his head as he looked at the small boy with curiosity, "you REALLY aren't from around here."

Greg swallowed, "The license plate is Can't Make Vanilla 45 Yet, so CMV45Y."

The old man wrote it down quickly then looked at the boy, "That's a smart way to remember things son, did someone teach you that?"

"Yeah, my dad, he's in the Marines," Greg said back with a sad smile, wishing his dad was here now.

The man nodded, "What's your name son?"

"Greg, sir," he said, purposefully not giving his last name.

The older man wasn't quite sure what to make of this boy, but everything about him reminded him of a better time several decades ago. "That's a good name, my name is Thomas. Thank you, Greg, for giving me the license plate number, it'll help me a lot. Did the men who robbed me give you that shiner there?" He said looking at the boys face.

"No, sir, that was already there," Greg said feeling a bit anxious, "I should be going, you have things to take care of." He said and turned around to start leaving

"Wait," Thomas said to see Greg stop and face him, "what were you doing out this late at night anyways and where are your parents?" He asked with concern.

Greg frowned a part of him was yelling to run out the door, but there was also the mannerly part of him telling himself that when an adult asked a question it was rude not to answer and this man seemed nice. "They're out of the state. I've been staying with some friends, I was just on my way to one of their houses, sir," he answered truthfully.

"Then let me give you a ride, it's the least I could do since you were decent enough to come and check on me and even give me the license number of the car, plus this neighborhood isn't very safe," Thomas said, not wanting to see any more harm come to the boy than already had, by the looks of him.

"No, it's not far from here and you can't just leave your store, you have to call the cops and I need to leave before my friend starts worrying about where I am. I appreciate the thought but I don't want to be any trouble and you have your own business to take care of, sir." Greg said feeling a little panicked about the man's offer.

Thomas sighed; he didn't feel right about this boy being on the streets alone, at any hour, but especially this late at night. "Which way do they live?" he asked, testing Greg.

Greg swallowed, "That way," Greg said pointing up east.

Thomas gave the boy a sympathetic smile; he knew that there were no homes that way for several miles, it was the industrial part of town. It was clear to him that the boy was running from something and didn't seem to be quiet sure as to where he was going. "I could call your friend to pick you up from here, or you could wait until the cops show up and they could give you a ride to your friends place."

"No, I'm fine, really and I should be on my way, sir. Thank you," Greg said, he couldn't risk the cops asking too many questions and he still didn't have a clue which direction Lisa lived.

"How old are you?" Thomas asked before Greg could start to leave.

Greg sighed, he hated to lie, "Ten," he answered.

Thomas knew he was lying but didn't call him on it. The boy looked to be in bad shape, too thin by the way his cloths hung off of him, rough from the bruise, busted lip and torn clothing, maybe he was really trying to get somewhere safer, and was afraid the cops would take him back to whoever had done the damage to the boy to begin with, plus he owed Greg. "Okay, but here," he said and as he got out a map of Princeton, NJ and marked the location of his store on it, along with his name and number, then handed it to Greg. "Take this, the roads can get confusing at night, and this dot is where you are now, on the back is my number, feel free to call it if you need to for any reason." Then he grabbed a couple of candy bars and a bag of chips and put them in a bag, "Also take this in case you get hungry or as a snack for you and your friend."

Greg was grateful for the gifts, mainly the map. "That's nice, but I can't take all of this, sir," he said regretfully.

"I insist," Thomas said, "seriously, I'm not letting you leave here without it. The direction you pointed is all factories, no housing, so don't go that way and I know you aren't ten. I know I should call the cops and let them help you, but my gut tells me you're smart enough that you would take their help if it would actually make anything better, but it won't, plus I owe you one. Just remember that if you do find yourself in need of a friend, you can call me." He said with a kind smile.

Greg looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry I lied, it's just...everything's so complicated and.."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything to me," Thomas said with concern, "just promise me you'll call if you need me."

"Yes, sir," Greg said as he gathered everything Thomas had given him. "Thank you, sir," he said and left. He walked a couple of blocks before sitting down on some empty steps and opening the map. He was glad that he'd read the signs to Lisa's house, another tip his father had taught him, always know where you are. He quickly found her block and sighed in relieve, and then located where he was. The two points weren't close, but they weren't too far apart either. By the calculations of the map she was around 4 – 5 miles away.


	20. Chapter 20: Never Let Go

_JM, Don't worry there is more Cuddy and Wilson in this new chapter. Thanks for the review, hope you like. - Nicole_

_Abby, Thanks as always for the supportive review, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, I didn't make you wait long. :) Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Alex, I believe Cuddy is going to have a talk with Greg about his running off nature in a later chapter, lol. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Jayla728, I wouldn't say I'm amazing... okay, maybe, but it's nice to here that you think I'm good. I'll check out your story, I'm guessing under the name you listed for me to use for my reply. If not PM me and I'll look it up. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

An hour and a half later Greg's chin shook some as he finally saw the familiar sight of Lisa's home as the cold rain ran down his face. His knees trembled some from the fast pace he'd kept the entire way there, but he refused to fall as he took slow steps toward his finally destination. It was only as he stepped up on the porch that he suddenly thought about how late it was and that anyone with any sense would be in bed. He didn't know what he should do, he was tired, cold, and soaked since it had been raining the last thirty minutes, but he didn't feel right about waking Lisa up at this ungodly hour. He looked at the door and swallowed, knowing he couldn't knock on it and instead sat down on the damp concrete as he tried to take comfort in that the roof covered the porch. He curled up and closed his eyes, feeling safer than he had since he climbed down that fire escape.

1111111111

It was ten minutes later when Foreman was finally told that he was no longer needed at the police station since Ryan had admitted to the robbery. He asked to make a call on his way out, not wanting anymore time to go by before he let Cuddy and Wilson know what had happened to Greg.

"Hello," Wilson mumbled as he yawned.

"Wilson, it's Foreman, something's happened," Foreman said feeling guilty.

Wilson suddenly felt very awake as he got out of the bed and turned on his lamp. "Is Greg okay? What happened, and why are you calling me from the Police Station?!" he asked in a panicked voice.

Foreman sighed, "A couple of hours ago two men broke into my apartment to try and rob me, I would have called sooner but the cops were some jerks who thought that since I was black I had to be lying or something."

Wilson's mouth felt dry, "Where's Greg, is he okay? Did they hurt him?"

"No... well, one of them punched him pretty good but believe me, the kid can take care of himself. I never thought House would be easy to take in a fight, but now..." Foreman said for the first time really associating the small boy with the dynamic man he knew.

"I could have told you that, House usually isn't one for violence but when someone comes at him or someone he cares about... well you don't want to be the person who's stupid enough to make that mistake, even drunk and cripple he makes it look like an unfair fight. So... is Greg with you at the police station, do you need me to take him for the rest of the night?" Wilson said putting on some jogging pants and a sweat shirt.

Foreman frowned, "He... he saved my life," he said as his eyes moistened as the words came out. "That scrawny little kid... he took those guys down like nothing I've ever seen before and... then he split right before the cops showed up."

"He WHAT?!" Wilson yelled as he put on sock while standing.

"He said he had too, that the cops would start asking questions about him and then things would just get more messed up and he was right. They hardly believed me about the guys trying to rob me, imagine if I'd also had a young white boy at my place? I'm not his parent, that's pretty obvious and none of us have kids so they'd find out if I lied and said I was keeping him for you or Cuddy, no birth certificates or adoption papers." Foreman tried to explain.

"So you just let him leave? He's FUCKING SIX YEARS OLD!" Wilson said grabbing his car keys, wallet and the card key for his room.

Foreman sighed heavily, "I didn't know what else to do, he's smart though, right?"

"Have you called Cuddy yet?" Wilson asked to pissed to answer Foreman's question.

"No, they made me leave my phone at the house and I don't know her number by memory," Foreman said lowing his voice.

"And you do mine?" Wilson asked and then it hit him, "of course you have my number memorized it's the House emergency hotline. I'll call Cuddy and pick her up, I expect a call from you as soon as you get home, not after you've looked around some, or after you go to the restroom, immediately after you get home call me and we'll be over to help you find him."

Foreman nodded, "Thanks... it's possible he was smart and stuck around right?" he asked with dread in his heart.

Wilson was starting up his car and frowned, he could hear the concern and worry in Foreman's voice, it was a bit saddening. "Maybe... he's smart, just call me as soon as you get home, he's probably... fine." He said not completely believing it but feeling bad for Foreman.

"Thanks," Foreman said hanging up the phone and going to grab a taxi outside.

Wilson buckled his seat belt and hooked his phone up in the car, "Call Dr. Cuddy, home number," he prompted as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wilson?" Cuddy said answering her phone after looking at the caller ID.

Wilson licked his lips, knowing she wasn't going to take it well. "Cuddy, we have a problem. Foreman's place was broken into tonight, Greg is okay, but he took off before the cops showed up. Foreman was taken in to the police station and just got out and called me. He's heading home to look for Greg, but knowing House... I'm doubtful he stuck around."

Cuddy was already pulling on a pair of jeans, "How long ago did Greg leave? Why the hell didn't Foreman call us before the cops showed up!" She screeched as she looked at the clock. "It's almost FOUR in the MORNING!" She yelled as she threw off her night gown and put on a bra.

"I don't know, he said something about a couple of hours ago. Just try to stay calm, I'm on my way to pick you up, he's going to give me a call as soon as he gets home and I told him we'd come over to help him find Greg." Wilson said trying to stay as calm as he could.

"Why didn't he call me!?" Cuddy said pulling her bra straps up and grabbing a shirt.

"The cops made him leave his cell phone behind and he didn't have your number memorized, but he called me from the station as soon as he was released. I'm only about five minutes away. We'll talk more when I get there, okay?" He said as he narrowed his eyes on a red light that caught him.

"Whatever, if something happens to Greg because of him I'm gonna kill him, you should let him know that when he calls you." She said hanging up the phone to put on socks and shoes. Cuddy was fuming as she brushed her hair back, putting it in a ponytail. In minutes she had her cell phone, her purse and was running out her door when she almost tripped over something, she looked down and gasped. "Greg?!"

Greg woke from his terrifying dream of men with guns to see Lisa staring down at him and reached up for her with a trembling lips.

Lisa grabbed him up, and he latched his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist burying his head in the crevice of her neck. "It's okay, I've got you, baby," she said holding on to him tightly as she heard him sniffle. "Are you okay?" She asked and felt his head nod more into her neck. "That's all that matters, alright."

Wilson pulled up to see Cuddy already outside and honked, but when she turned around and he saw Greg in her arms he parked his car and quickly jumped out in the rain and ran up to them. "Is he okay?"

"He say's he is, but it would be best if we check him out for ourselves," Cuddy said unlocking her door with one hand as Greg was latched onto her and she was unwilling to put him down.

Wilson grabbed the boy's luggage and some plastic sack that was sitting beside it and followed Cuddy in then turned on the lights. He frowned as he saw dirt on the boy's pajamas and a good sized scrape running down the boys arm. "Lisa, I think the couch would be a good place to sit him down so we can check him out."

Cuddy hated to let the boy go, and swallowed, "Greg, I'm going to let go for..."

"No.. please... don't..." Greg said sniffling as he held onto her tighter, he couldn't remember ever being so scared or so comforted.

Cuddy felt some tear run down her face as she noticed how cold and wet the boy was, and suddenly noticed that sound of rain. "Okay, okay... I've got you," she said softly and swallowed hard, "but we need to get you out of these cold wet clothes. Wilson's going to take them off and I won't let you go, I promise," she said giving his ear a soft kiss.

"Okay," Greg said weakly not wanting to ever let go of Lisa now that he'd found her.

Wilson walked over slowly and pulled the boys shirt up and over his head, "Greg, I'm going to need you to let go of her with one arm, okay?" He asked to hear a distressed noise leave the boy as he took a ragged breath in her neck that broke Wilson's heart and that quickly Wilson decided he never wanted to hear that sound again. He went into the kitchen and found a pair of scissors that he used to cut off the clothes with. First he cut the shirt off and then the pants, he'd stop each time the cold metal would softly touch Greg and make him jerk and sniffle more, Cuddy sang to him softly as Wilson continued his work. Next Wilson took off the shoes to find his socks were not only soaked like the rest of him but bloody and found the cause of the blood as he took off the socks. Greg had cuts and dirt on his feet along with a couple of small pieces of glass. Wilson would have left the boy his underwear, if they hadn't been dripping from water, but he knew that if he didn't get them off he boy would get a rash from them if he hadn't already and cut them off too, pulling them out from between Greg and Cuddy. When he was done the boy was completely naked and shivering as he held onto Cuddy as if his life depended on it and all the time Cuddy held him and sang sweet songs in his ear.

Wilson grabbed a large blanket from the couch and wrapped it around the boy, to which Cuddy helped with and sat down with him still latched on. "How did you get here Greg?" Lisa asked softly.

"I... I walked... I met Thomas.. at a store.. and he gave me a map... and I remembered the streets.. from the jog, and then... when I.. got here... I didn't want wake you... so...so I fell asleep outside." Greg mumbled against her shirt as he sniffled.

Wilson's phone suddenly rang and he answered it, "Hello,"

"He isn't here! I walked around the building before coming in and he isn't anywhere around it! What if we don't find him?" Foreman asked with a panicked voice as his eyes scanned around the apartment and stopped on the bathroom Greg had cleaned earlier as his eyes watered.

"Hey... hey calm down. We've got him, it's going to be okay," Wilson said looking at Cuddy and mouthing Foreman's name.

"What do you mean you HAVE him?! Is he okay? Where was he?" Foreman asked as he sat down on the couch taking deep breaths.

"He made it to Cuddy's house, evidently he was asleep on her door step. She almost tripped on him as she was coming out to wait for me to get here." Wilson said smiling as he looked at the boy wrapped in a blanket in Cuddy's arms.

Foreman half laughed as a tear ran down his face, "Well, I always said he was smart. So.. he's okay, then?" He asked an swallowed.

Wilson's eyes fell to the carpet and he spoke softer, "Physically he seems to be alright a couple of scratches and cuts, but... well he's scared, hasn't let go of Cuddy since she picked him up on her door step. He's been crying some, I'm sure he'll be alright, but right now he's pretty shaken up."

Foreman nodded and swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, I never meant for anything to happen to him. I'll come over there and talk to.."

"Listen, I don't think that's a good idea right now," Wilson said cutting him off. "He's tired and upset, right now we just need to get him patched up, calm, and in bed."

Foreman frowned, "Alright, could you let him know I called and that I'm glad he's okay?"

Wilson half smiled, "Yeah, I'll let him know. Hey, it's not you're fault, it could have happened to any of us. The important thing is that you're both okay."

Foreman scoffed, "Yeah, Greg takes a punch while saving my ass and then walks the street for who knows how long before he find Cuddy's and all I got was harassed by some cops, sounds fair," he said bitterly

Wilson sighed, "He's fine now, you can talk to him tomorrow, but I'm giving you a head's up that we might be coming in late. You need to get some sleep too, we'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Yeah," Foreman said and hung up.

"So, how's he?" Cuddy said with a bite.

Wilson sighed, "Worried to death about Greg. He wanted to come over but I told him that he should hold off and talk to Greg tomorrow."

Cuddy gave a half way sympathetic pout, "After the talk we had before he took Greg I didn't think he'd really care."

"Well he does," Wilson said looking at Greg. "Lisa we need to get a good look at him, Foreman said something about him getting hit."

Cuddy frowned as she looked at the back of the boy's head. "Greg, sweetie, could you show me where you got hit?" She asked softly. Greg pulled his head back and looked at her. "Shit," she said looking at the large bruise that was under his left eye all the way down to his top lip that was busted and scabbed over. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, but James will clean it up." She said looking to Wilson.

Wilson got up and walked over to see the large bruise and sighed, "Greg, can you tell me how bad it hurts?"

"Not, really bad, kind of like my head did when I fell in the bathroom," Greg answered with a frown and worried eyes.

Wilson nodded and got some alcohol, tweezers, antibiotics ointment, and cotton balls. "This is going to sting a little and after your face I'll need to clean you're feet and those scrapes on your arm and knee. Do you think you can handle that?"

Greg nodded, still holding on tight. "I'm not that hurt, it's just... I was afraid I'd never see any of you again. I've never really been alone, even sleeping outside I knew my parents where in the house and my dad wouldn't let anything bad happen, but out there I was on my own, and didn't know if I'd find any of you." He said and swallowed hard.

"Do you want to talk to us about what happened?" Cuddy said as Wilson started cleaning up his face.

Greg's lip trembled slightly, "I couldn't sleep and got up to go to the restroom, when I heard them come up the fire escape. They stopped outside the window and... I had a feeling something was wrong and then they started taking off the screen. I got on top of the refrigerator with a cast iron skillet and hit one of them over the head that went in the kitchen while the other one went down the hall to Foreman's room. I hid in the shadows of the living room, like my dad taught me, and the other one came out with a knife to Foreman's throat, then he pulled out a gun and after he saw his partner laid out in the kitchen he started asking Foreman who else was there. Foreman wouldn't tell him, he kept saying he was alone, and the guy with the gun got mad and threatened to shoot Foreman, so I sneaked up on him with the wrench the other guy dropped. I had it all planned, I'd hit his wrist first, then his knee and a good blow to his head, but after the knee I froze up some, that's how I got hit by him, but then I hit him in the head and put him in a choke hold while he was trying to recover. He tried to throw me off but couldn't and finally passed out on top of me. After that, I knew I needed to go, when the guy dropped the gun it had went off, so I was sure someone heard it. As soon as I was down the fire escape I saw the cops pulling up and ran." He said chewing his bottom lip some. "Do you think the two guys are okay?"

Cuddy ran her hand through his hair as Wilson was finishing up cleaning his feet a little surprised the boy hadn't made a peep while he'd pulled out pieces of glass and cleaned the cuts with the alcohol. "I'm sure they are but, Greg, you did what you had to do. Even if they weren't, it's not you're fault, you had to defend yourself."

"I still felt bad afterwards," Greg said with a swallow.

"I know," Cuddy said softly, "you think you can sleep?"

Greg shrugged, "I'll try," he said in a small voice.

"That's all I ask, it's really late and you need your rest," Cuddy said giving him a reassuring smile to which Greg nodded.

"I'm finished up," Wilson said tenderly, "I'd sleep better out here on the couch if you don't mind, I don't really want to leave him."

"Yeah, that will be fine," she said getting up.

"Thank you, Jimmy," Greg said through tired eyes.

"You're welcome anytime, Greg," Wilson said with a small smile as he laid down on the couch.

By the time Cuddy got to the bedroom Greg was asleep. She laid down with him still wrapped around her, she'd promised the boy she wouldn't let go, and that was a promise she intended to keep.


	21. Chapter 21: A Full House

_Jayla728, I couldn't find you're story. I'm more than willing to read your stuff but I need to know how to find it. Please let me know. Thank you, - Nicole_

_Abby, thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, You'll just have to wait and see, but probably not. It would kill his ego to know she saw him that vulnerable. Thanks for the sweet review, - Nicole_

_Alex, Don't we all?! There will be some more hugs in the new chapter, just for you! Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_littlemoonbeam, well, I guess being addicted to my story is better than Vicodin :) Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_JM, There will be **at least 100 chapters** probably more. These chapters are a good bit smaller than my normal chapters for other stories. This is only his forth day and I'm on chapter 20. I don't know how to write small stories, I like depth and real conversations, so I'm sorry if my chapters can seem a bit drawn out. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the supportive review, - Nicole_

_JC, but then we wouldn't get to see how everyone else intreracts with little Greg and his team wouldn't get to learn more about him. ;) Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the new chapter. - Nicole_

Cuddy woke up to find Greg still asleep curled up to her and smiled. He'd been scared and in need of comfort last night, but she doubted he would be so clingy in the light of day, not that she'd minded in the least. She looked at her clock to see it was almost eight and sighed as she turned off the later alarm she'd set last night. She'd already called and left messages last night that she wouldn't be in until ten this morning. Suddenly she felt Greg jerk and heard some whimpering, she frowned as she realized he was a having a bad dream. She'd wanted to let him sleep longer, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. "Hey, Greg, it's just a dream. I've still got you," She said softly running her fingertips through his hair.

Greg opened his eyes taking in a deep breath to see Lisa. He smiled some, and then frowned, "It wasn't all a dream was it?"

She gave him a sad smile at the question, "No," she said softly pulling him closer and then kissed his forehead.

"Is Foreman okay?" He asked as he just realized he was naked and pulled back from her some.

"He's fine. Are you okay?" Cuddy asked as she watched him move back from her some.

"What happened to my clothes... I don't really remember..." Greg said trying to remember how he got naked.

"It's fine, your clothes were soaked because it had been raining. So we took them off and wrapped you up in a blanket to dry you off and warm you up." She said rubbing his cheek, "What all do you remember?"

"I remember walking up on your porch and … you picked me up," Greg said thinking about it.

Cuddy smiled at him, "You want to take a bath?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay, wrap up in this and I'll put your bag in the bathroom and, Greg, you can put that shower at whatever temperature is comfortable for you," she said getting up and leaving to give him some privacy. She walked out to see Wilson putting on coffee in the kitchen.

"Is he up?" Wilson asked giving her a curious look.

"Yeah, he's seems a lot better. He's going to take a bath," she said putting his luggage in the bathroom.

Wilson watched as the small boy crept out of Cuddy's room with the same blanket as last night wrapped around him. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" He said with warm eyes.

"Alright, Jimmy," Greg said looking at him with confusion.

Cuddy put a hand on Greg's shoulder, "Jimmy came over because we were going to go looking for you at Foreman's but then I found you on my doorstep as Jimmy pulled up and he stayed the night."

Greg was a little worried he didn't remember any of this, "Oh... thanks, Jimmy," he said as he made his way the bathroom.

Wilson waited until he was gone, "He doesn't remember?"

"Not after me picking him up, as upset and tired as he was, I can't say I'm too surprised," She said walking past him to pull out the creamer from the refrigerator.

The morning passed at a slow pace. Wilson made oatmeal for them, since Greg could have a small amount of it. The three sat in silence while sipping coffee and milk, reading bits of the morning paper. Wilson stayed a bit longer so Cuddy could take a bath, then he left for his place to do the same. They all were at the hospital by ten but it felt odd to be getting in so late, only House showed up this late in the morning to work. Foreman was waiting in front of Cuddy's office when she came in with Greg beside her. She gave him an unreadable expression; the only thing he knew for sure from it was that she wasn't happy. Greg on the other hand, ran up to him, "You're okay, sir."

Foreman smiled warmly down at the boy, "I was scared out of my mind about you," he said as his smile faded to a frown as he looked at the dark bruise.

"Greg, I need you to go with Jimmy, Foreman and I need to talk," Cuddy said unlocking her office.

Greg swallowed, "About me? Lisa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

Cuddy bent down next to him, "Honey, no one's mad at you, but you can't keep running off. Something really bad could have happened to you. I understand why you did it and that everything worked out okay, but it could have just as easily went very badly. We'll talk more about this later, but right now, I need to have a talk with Dr. Foreman."

Greg looked at Foreman with concern, "He didn't do anything wrong, I promise," he said with some desperation in his voice.

"Hey, I'll be fine, it's just about work," Foreman said smoothly as he ran a hand through Greg's hair with a smile. "Don't worry about me, Greg."

"Yes, Sir," Greg said, not really believing him, as they both disappeared into her office.

"He'll be fine," Wilson said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Greg nodded and got on the elevator with Jimmy. "He's in trouble because of me, isn't he?" He asked watching the metal doors of the elevator.

Wilson sighed, "Not because of you, Cuddy didn't like how he handled the situation. Nothing that happened was your fault."

"It wasn't his fault either, Jimmy," Greg said as he followed Jimmy.

Wilson walked him into House's office. "Everything is going to be fine. Now you need to try and get some sleep, if you need anything you can go through that door and one of them will help you." He said as he made a place for Greg to sleep with the pillows from earlier and two blankets he'd brought with him.

"I'm not some little kid who needs a nap, I feel fine, Jimmy," Greg said with slightly pleading eyes.

Wilson hated how much of an effect those pleading blue eyes had on him and sighed, "Fine, but after lunch you have to take a nap. You didn't get nearly enough sleep last night, deal?"

"Deal," Greg said with a surprised smile that he'd somehow convinced Jimmy to let him stay up.

"Alright, follow me," Wilson said with a smile of his own at how happy Greg was while he walked in the DDX room.

At the sight of Greg, Thirteen gasped. "What happened to him?" Kutner asked with concern, while Taub stared at the boy with a deepened frown.

Wilson sighed, "Foreman didn't tell you?"

"Foreman called and said he was going to be late. We still haven't seen him," Taub said unable to look away from the harsh bruise on Greg's face. The old bruises and scars had been a little upsetting, but there was nothing any of them could have done to stop them, they were there from before the boy had been in their care, and the bump on the head was an accident, even the refeeding syndrome was an innocent mistake... but a bruise like that wasn't. He swallowed, remembering the ones his mother bared too often, for comfort.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's just a bruise," Greg said as they all stared at him.

"Foreman had two men break into his place last night and Greg got hit by one of them. Foreman is fine, the two men have been arrested, and Greg didn't get a lot of sleep. So don't make this into an interrogation, it was a long upsetting night." Wilson said giving them all warning looks.

"Okay," Kutner said seriously and looked to Greg. "We don't have a case right now; we were actually just trying to decide if we should play dominoes or some poker, you in?" He said putting a deck of card and container of dominoes on the table.

Greg smiled some, "Sure!" he said and then looked up to Jimmy, "Can I?" he asked with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, just play fair," he said to the boy and looked up at the team, "and no playing for money, he'll empty you're wallets. I can vouch for that, it's happened to me enough times." Wilson said with a fond smile. "Greg, Lisa's going to want to talk to around 12:30 and I'll pick you up for lunch in her office around one, alright?"

"Okay, Jimmy," Greg said as he started towards the DDX table and suddenly stopped, "but Lisa's coming to lunch with us too, right?"

Wilson felt a little disheartened by how close Greg and Cuddy's bond had become, but he wouldn't let his jealously make Greg uncomfortable. "I kind of wanted us to just have a guy's lunch, but she can come if you want her too."

Greg's expression stayed the same, "Oh, that's okay."

"I'm sure she would be more than happy to come with us, if you wanted her to," Wilson said not wanting to put any more stress on the boy.

"No, its fine, I'm sure it'll be great," Greg said and gave a half smile.

Wilson swallowed, not sure if Greg was just saying yes for his benefit or if he was really okay with it. "Really, she can come; it's not a big deal."

Greg smiled more, he didn't quite understand Jimmy but there was something about him that was very likeable. "It's fine Jimmy, unless you've heard a rumor about the place we're eating getting robbed. I'm not sure how much of last night was luck and how much was skill." He said with a full smile.

Wilson chuckled, it reminded him of House's smart ass comments, but dialed down some. "Alright, we'll have lunch as men do, be good," he said and left as Greg sat down at the DDX table. It was almost an hour later when Foreman joined but everyone kept their mouth shut about what happened last night. Greg won three out of six games of dominoes before the team decided they wanted to play poker, hoping Greg wouldn't be quite as good at it. Unfortunately for them, Greg was better at poker than he was at dominoes. He'd won eight out of the twelve games, with the last four being consecutive before Cuddy showed up.

Cuddy smiled as she saw Greg lay down his cards as the entire table gave him false smiles. She knew all too well how annoying it could be to be beaten by House time and time again. "What a pity, I'm going to have to ruin you streak," She said with a smile as Greg saw her and ran up to her.

"I won four times in a row," Greg said with excitement.

Cuddy smiled at the team who looked a little embarrassed, "Hope you guys weren't playing with your lunch money, and I'm pretty sure I heard your longtime mistress 'the Clinic' calling on the way up here," she said with a smirk.

The team got up slowly and filed out of the room, saying bye to Cuddy and Greg as they left. "Hey, Greg, maybe we should hit up Vegas sometime," Kutner said with a quirked smile to which Greg smiled back.

"In your dreams, you'll be working for me forever," Cuddy said evilly, to which Kutner sighed and kept moving. She put a hand on Greg's shoulder, "Alright, let's go to my office, we need to have a little talk."

Greg swallowed as his stomach twisted some; those words were usually followed by him getting a lesson by his father. "Yes, ma'am," he said somberly and followed her.

When they were in her office she noticed Greg's behavior had changed, his eyes watching her every movement, as he kept his head down some. "Please sit," she said warmly.

Greg walked over to the hardest chair in her office, "Is this okay, ma'am?" he asked cautiously.

Cuddy sighed, "You don't need to call me ma'am, just call me Lisa. Greg, everything is okay," she said softly.

Greg nodded, but didn't relax any, "Yes, Lisa," he said hanging his head more.

Cuddy hated how submissive he looked, "Greg, you can't just keep running off. If something happened to you... I couldn't handle it if something happened to you, do you understand?" She said tenderly as she walked up to him to see his body stiffen up more.

"Yes, Lisa," Greg said glancing up at her quickly and then looking back down at the carpet.

"Baby," she said softly touching his cheek to see him look up at her with intense eyes as his breath became shallow, "I'm not going to hurt you," Cuddy finished with sympathy.

"I know, it's not hurting, it's learning... learning a lesson. I.. I understand, it's my fault," Greg said looking up at her fearful eyes.

Cuddy felt her chin shake as she tried to keep herself calm and swallowed, "Here," she said handing him an odd device that looked a lot like the device he'd seen her use his first night there when she took a picture. "It's a phone that you can use to call me on or the rest of the team. If anything happens, all you need to do is press that green button, scroll down to the name you want to call and press the green button again, and it'll call one of us. You can use it if you just want to talk to one of us at night, or if something like last night happens. Anytime of the day or night, don't hesitate to call us if you need to, okay?" She said tenderly.

Greg looked at the device with some confusion, "Okay, Lisa," he said standing up slowly and putting it on the desk, then he took off his shirt and bent over the chair holding on to the arm rest with white knuckled hands.

Cuddy felt sick as she looked at the scars on his boney back and picked up his shirt. "No, Sweetie, I'm not going to do that," she said with watering eyes and one hand over her mouth.

Greg looked over his shoulder at her with confusion, "But I did something wrong," he said and swallowed, "I have to be punished." Cuddy held his shirt out to him with one hand while shaking her head a silent refusal to punish him. Greg stood up and turned to her, "I can handle it. I'm not some toddler that you have to be careful with. I'm old enough to understand and take the consequences of my actions," he said in a raised voice, looking at her through irritated eyes. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was to be treated like he was younger than he was; he was six years old and he wanted her to treat him like a six year old.

Cuddy couldn't believe Greg was acting like she was knocking his pride by not beating him, how much had John manipulated his young son's mind. "Put your shirt back on," She said standing firmly as she watched him put it on with aggravation. "I will NOT hit you, Greg, ever. That has nothing to do with your age and everything to do with who I am. And you didn't do anything WRONG, you did the best you could under the circumstances, you never had our numbers or a way to call us before, now you do." She said looking in his eyes for understanding.

Greg swallowed, "I could take an ice bath, then you don't have to hit me but sometimes my father has to hold me down because it's so cold I start to panic and try to get out before my times up, then the ice cuts me worse, but I'm getting better about it. Or I could sleep outside and miss some meals, or do some chores to make up for the trouble I've caused, like mowing your yard and washing the car."

"Please stop, your official punishment is to not talk about punishments," Cuddy said as she pulled him to her, hugging him tightly, "and to give me as many hugs as I want," she added biting her lip.

He hugged her tightly too, if this was his 'punishment' he was going to make sure he did it right. He felt guilty for being grateful that she was so lacks on punishments. He knew he didn't deserve her loving embrace and her soft heart, but it felt so good having her arms wrapped around him instead of the cutting lashes stinging down his back. "You'd make a really good mom," Greg said trying not to get choked up on his words as part of him wished she was his mother.

Cuddy looked down at the top of the boys head with her mouth hanging open some as a couple of silent tears fell, "Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that."


	22. Chapter 22: Wilson's Special Lunch

_JM, I'm happy to hear that you are looking forward to all the chapters a head. I believe Greg is starting to get why him and Wilson are such good friends, but he wont completely understand until his day with Wilson. I know, I'm evil that way. Hope you do enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review and support, - Nicole_

_Chloe, It's fine, I know life can be busy. I'm happy you liked how the story has progressed. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Abby, Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the new chapter, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, I hope not... I like you alive a reading my stories. ;) Thanks for the review, - Nicole :)_

_Alex, I know what you mean, it's hard not to become protective over the little guy isn't it. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_JC, Glad you agree. Thanks for the review, now on to the new chapter with Wilson! - Nicole_

Wilson was excited as he drove his car with Greg in the passenger seat. He'd been planning this up since yesterdays talk when he lost his cool. He wanted his lunch with Greg to be something special and meaningful.

Greg was becoming more curious as they had passed by all the restaurants and were now driving into housing neighborhoods.

Wilson's smile grew as he turned down Bakers Street and parked behind a familiar motorcycle. "We're here!" He said triumphantly as he unbuckled his seat belt and practically jumped out of the car.

Greg looked around to see large apartment style buildings and wondered what Jimmy was up too. He followed him up the steps of a building, once they were inside Jimmy took an immediate left standing in front of a door with 221B on it.

Wilson smiled down at Greg as he held up a key from his keyring and slipped it into the lock to open the door. "Tada!" he said loudly holding the door open for Greg.

Greg was beginning to wonder if Jimmy had lost his mind a couple of miles back as he peeked inside the silent apartment to see no one was home. He looked back at Jimmy to see him walk in as if to show him it was okay. Greg licked his lips trying to decide if he should go in too, after a bit of hesitation he followed Jimmy in. He stood close to the door and looked around stopping on the baby grand piano. "Whose place is this?" he asked.

Wilson smiled, "It's a friend of mine's, you've meet them. I was actually wanting to see if you could guess whose place it was." He said with a smirk.

Greg looked around, still not moving. He saw an umbrella holder that housed many canes and one umbrella. "They're disabled," he said looking for more clues, "and play a lot of instruments," he said looking at the piano, guitars, harmonica, and a case that looked like it held a saxophone. "Are they a musician?" He asked looking to Wilson.

"I think so, but it's a just a hobby for them," Wilson said, still wearing a goofy smile.

Greg chewed his lip more, of course it wasn't a musician, he hadn't met any musicians. He looked with more purpose at the books on the shelves. There was a large variety, but more medical books than anything else. He also noticed the lack of femininity in the place. "The person who lives here is a man, who's a doctor and disabled." Greg said then frowned, "I haven't met anyone who was disabled," he said looking to Wilson and suddenly it clicked. "It's... my apartment?"

Wilson nodded, "Yep, everything in here is yours," he said and smiled bigger as he saw Greg look back at the piano.

Greg was in awe as he slowly walked towards the crown jewel, his baby grand piano..._his_. He'd never really owned anything, his father always was reminding him of how everything he used or wore or ate was his fathers. He swallowed as he reached out to touch it, but pulled his hand back just before. His mother had started teaching him when he was just one and a half, he didn't really remember that far back but she was always telling everyone about it with pride. She said he'd been sitting in her lap as she played and when she stopped he'd played the last three notes she had and giggled. His father had a distaste for his love of the arts; piano playing, drawing, and even the origami he'd learned how to do during their stay in Japan, his father said it wasn't manly.

Wilson looked a the boy's face that stayed unmoving, but his eyes seemed swept with different emotions. "You can touch it and anything else here, it's all yours, Greg," he said putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

Greg didn't know what to say and even if he had he didn't trust himself to speak for the knot in his throat, so instead he turned and hugged Jimmy's waist.

Wilson had been taken off guard by the hug and smiled as he looked down and the curls on Greg's head which was all he could see since the boy's face was buried in his stomach. "I assume that you like this little surprise," he said warmly.

Greg nodded and let go of Jimmy just as quickly as he'd hugged him, wondering if he'd made him feel uncomfortable with the act. "Thank you, Jimmy," he said shyly and looked around to avoid Jimmy's eyes. "Do I play all of these instruments?" he asked.

"Yes, you're very talented. You even write your own music sometimes," Wilson said finding Greg's shy nature cute and humorous compared to the bold and loud man he knew. But thinking about it, even the old House was shy or just avoided any act or talk of emotions. Wilson sighed there was so much of House in this little boy already.

Greg walked over to look at the guitars. He'd always wanted to learn how to play one and from the looks of it he'd learned how to play the acoustic, electric, the bass, and even the banjo. He smiled, feeling a little proud of himself. "Do we ever play together?" he asked strumming one of the strings on the guitar.

Wilson chuckled, "No, I don't know how to play anything really. I played drums in the band when I was a kid, that's it. You use to try to get me to sing when you were playing a song I knew on the guitar, but... I did once and you stopped your efforts after realizing that I suck."

"I'm sure you didn't suck," Greg said hoping Jimmy wouldn't get mad at him for using a bad word.

"Oh yes, I do, and those were you're exact words, "You suck." Wilson said with a smile, "I've never had to wonder if you'd be truthful with me though."

Greg wasn't sure what he should do and walked over to the couch to see a cane beside it and held it with a frown. "So, how bad is it," he asked staring at the cane in his hands as he sat down on the couch.

Wilson's lip twitched, "You get around pretty good with the cane. It's not like you're slow or anything, but the pain... it get's pretty bad." He said tenderly.

Greg made a face and leaned over to pull out a medicine bottle that was in between the couch cushion. He read it and swallowed, feeling Wilson's eyes on him. "I take meds for the pain, and you're my prescribing doctor?"

Wilson had thought he'd gotten all of them picked up last night, but of course the only one he missed was found by Greg. "Yes, like I said the pain can get really bad."

Greg had rarely taken pain medication, just a couple of days after a broken bone, but that was it. "It says to take two pills every 4 to 6 hours. Do I really take that much?"

Wilson licked his lips, no House didn't take two pills every 4 to 6 hours, he took two pills every 2 to 3 hours. "It depends on how bad the pain is that day and how much you're moving around."

Greg looked at him for the first time since the hug, "Do I usually take more or less?"

Wilson swallowed hard, "More," he said softly. Greg put the bottle on top of the coffee table and a awkward silence seemed to take over. Wilson looked around, "I've got lunch in the refrigerator for us," he said walking into the kitchen.

Greg followed him and looked to see two bottles of liquor sitting on the counter and when Wilson opened the refrigerator there was a lot of beer too. "I drink a lot?" He asked softly.

Wilson almost jumped, he'd thought Greg was still sitting on the couch. "Um... sometimes, but usually we'll just have a couple of beers together at night. I come over quite a bit." He said with a smile, wishing Greg would stop focusing on the negatives. "Here," he said pulling out two small bowls and handing them to Greg, then taking out two plastic containers and putting them in the microwave.

Greg looked in the bowls, "Pudding?" he said with interest.

"Yep, but that's suppose to be for dessert," Wilson said grabbing two spoons to put in them. "You mind taking that to the coffee table?"

"Sure," Greg said doing as he was told and sitting on the couch.

Wilson smirked as he saw Greg sitting on House's usual side of the couch. "I made us some chicken and rice casserole. It's got some cream of mushroom soup, cheese, broccoli, chicken broth and a little chicken in it. You should be able to handle it by now, just don't stuff yourself on it."

"Thank you," Greg said taking one of the containers and trying a bite.

Wilson could see it was steaming hot and the boy eyes squinted as he tried to conceal the pain. "Hey, that stuffs hot, you should let it cool down some." He said with concern. Greg put the container down roughly on the table as he gritted his teeth. Wilson could tell something was wrong, but wasn't sure what. "If you're that hungry you can start on the pudding first, okay?"

"Dessert is for after meals," Greg said factually with a small snarl, "I'll wait, I'm not starving."

Wilson sighed, he knew that tone and that look. "Out with it then," he said, knowing Greg was pissed about something, and of course he'd be the first person to see the pissed side of Greg.

Greg looked at him with such irritation, "I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm some... some.."

"Kid, child, someone we all care about? Take your pick, Greg." Wilson said back calmly to the boy.

Greg scoffed, "My parents care about me and they don't baby me the way everyone here does. I'm not some cry baby who can't handle my food hot. It's like my face, everyone making a big deal about it when it's just a damn bruise, I didn't even break anything. And Lisa stopping you yesterday, I can handle a little yelling! I can handle a lot. I'm old enough to take my punishment and to know the truth!"

Wilson sighed, "Just because you can handle it doesn't mean that you should have too. Humans are durable, especially children, people live through being burned beyond recognition, it doesn't mean that you cover yourself in gasoline and light a match just because you'll survive. And just because you're okay with getting hit, doesn't mean everyone else is okay hitting you, or seeing bruises on you."

"And why not! My Dad didn't mind hitting me when I deserved it, and my Mom... she got more use to the bruises, stopped making such a fuss." Greg asked with frustration.

Wilson frowned, he wanted to tell Greg it was because his father didn't love him. That no one that loved their son would do the things that monster had... but he couldn't. He knew that at some point Greg had learned the truth about what his father was doing since House had no love for the man. Right now, the boy had a light in his eyes, hope in his heart, and faith in his soul... things House had lost all to soon in life, and he couldn't take all of that away. "Not everyone's been raised the same as you, Greg, and as doctors it's in our nature to try and prevent injuries and fix the ones we see. And you..." he stopped himself, "nevermind."

"I what?" Greg asked, he wanted them to talk to him like an adult, not to hold back because of his age.

"You didn't mind being treated like a kid last night," Wilson said. He felt like a jerk, but House had always appreciated that Wilson would call him out when he was being hypocritical.

Greg swallowed but his eyes didn't move from Jimmy's. It had hurt to have his neediness from last night, which he'd been slowly remembering as the day progressed, thrown back in his face but it felt good to see Jimmy take off the kid gloves some. "I know the way I behaved last night was pathetic and I'm sorry I bothered both of you. It was the first time I'd really hurt anyone before, or been completely alone and I guess I wasn't as prepared for that as I thought I was. But I've taken plenty of punishment over the years, and I can promise you I'm prepared for that." He said breathing a little heavily with emotion.

"You weren't pathetic last night, you were strong. Greg, right now I know you better than you even know yourself. I've seen the man you become. Your tough as nails. Jesus... your heart stopped because of the pain before you'd even let out a whimper or a real tear." Wilson said with emotion. "We all know how tough and strong you are, but the one thing you have the hardest time doing is letting someone be there for you. I know, I'm you're best friend and when something really does hurt you emotionally... you run. You lock yourself in this place and avoid me like the plague and numb yourself up because you don't know how to talk about it or to deal with it. It's been nine years since Stacy left and House still hasn't recovered, because he doesn't cry or talk or even allow someone to give him a comforting hug. As strong as House is, he isn't as strong as you are now. He'd never give me a real hug for doing something nice for him, or let a tear fall because he was scared, or even say 'thank you' because someone might see that as a sign of weakness or emotion."

Greg looked at him with confusion, "But how is showing emotion strong?"

Wilson smiled softly at the boy, "Because it's harder to trust someone and allow them to see how you feel than it is to hide your emotions and never trust anyone. Just think about it, isn't it easier to lie to your mother about what your father is doing. How hard and brave do you think you'd have to be to tell her the truth?"

Greg swallowed, he knew he could never tell his mother, she'd be disappointed in him for lying and she wouldn't be happy about the way his father was punishing him. "I've never thought of it like that," he said softly.

"Greg, you don't have to prove anything to us. We know you're strong, so please quit trying to make us treat you like you're father does. We aren't you're father and you shouldn't expect us to treat you like he does." Wilson said watching the boy.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Greg said and picking his container off the table and eating some.

Wilson smiled, "You remind me a lot of him in some way," he said before taking a bite of his food.

Greg looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're smart and you're stubborn as hell. Also you're very curious and need answers the way most people need air and you've got a wit about you." Wilson said watching Greg as he ate.

Greg smiled a little, "So, what do we usually do when you come over, besides drinking beer?" He asked.

"We watch TV, or talk, or sometimes we play video games, but no matter what we do we're laughing and having a good time. The biggest difference between you and him is that he knew when to let loose. House is a serious guy most of the time, but he isn't afraid to have some fun. We play jokes on each other all the time and you love messing with your team." Wilson said laughing some, "I swear, no one in the world can make me laugh like you can."

"I'm really that funny?" Greg asked surprised, since he'd never heard anyone describe him that way. Jimmy nodded and Greg chewed his lip, "So, I'm not miserable ALL the time?"

"No," Wilson answered. "The pain can get to you at times and so can life, it's that way for everyone, but for the most part you're content with your life, at least I think you are. We don't really talk about it, but you seem to enjoy you're job and the people you work with."

"And my music?" Greg asked, it was natural to assume he wouldn't do it if he didn't still like it.

Wilson's eyes warmed, "No, you love your music. When you're playing it's... unlike anything else. You're mind is always running at full speed on everything but when you play it's just you and the music, nothing else. It reminds me of a spiritual cleansing, you're at peace, usually the pain can't even compete with it."

Greg liked the thought of that, it was how he felt about playing the piano now. "Do I play a lot?"

"I don't know, you don't usually play around people, even though you're very good. I remember the first time I came over and heard you playing. I used my key and came in quietly so you wouldn't know I was there and it felt like I was invading on something very private." Wilson said remembering that night. "You had your eyes closed and your fingers were dancing on the keys to make one of the most beautiful pieces of music I'd ever heard, and I found out it was something you were writing." He said fondly with emotion.

"Do I still draw too?" Greg asked taking a bite of his pudding and smiling big. "It's butterscotch, like the kind my Oma makes."

Wilson laughed, "Yeah, you're mother gave me the recipe one time when she was down. She said it was your favorite, so I make it sometimes. I've never seen you drawing or any drawing laying around, but that doesn't mean you don't. House and my relationship is good, but even with the decade we've shared he doesn't tell me a lot of things, like I said, he's... you're very private."

Greg thought about that and smirked, "I could check my usual spot," he said with a smirk.

Wilson's eyebrow shot up, "Your usual spot?"

"Yeah, my dad didn't like me spending my time drawing so if he found them he'd ruin them, so I hid them." Greg said getting up and walking down the hall. Wilson got up and followed as Greg went into the bedroom. "Wow! My bed is huge!" Greg exclaimed and walked to the foot of it and lifted the box springs up to take a peek and smiled as he saw a couple of large sketching pads laying on the bed frame. He grabbed them with triumph. "I found them!" he said letting go of the box spring, then opening up one of the sketch pads on the bed.

Wilson's eyebrows popped up as the drawing that greeted them was of Cuddy holding a baby and smiling and there had been a man looking down over her shoulder at the baby that had been furiously erased, it had been House himself. Wilson frowned, it had been a beautiful family portrait of what could be that obviously House wanted, but didn't think he belonged in.

"Hey! That's Lisa, but I didn't think she had a baby, and why did I erase the man?" Greg said looking at it.

"She wants a baby, a family really. Let's see what else there is," Wilson said not wanting to explain to the boy how much the picture really said.

Greg flipped to the next picture which was Lisa too, and so were the next three. Then he smiled up at Jimmy, "It's you!" he said happily, "I'm not nearly this good yet."

Wilson smiled at the drawing of himself laughing. Then there was one of him angry, one of him walking away, one of him cooking in House's kitchen, one of him sleeping on House's sofa, and one that literally made his heart stop, it was him glaring at a man on the floor with vomit beside him. Wilson closed his eyes remembering the night all to well and feeling both guilty and sick with himself.

Greg didn't know what to make of the picture, it was different from the other ones of Jimmy and the man on the floor puzzled him, the man's face was turned away, so you couldn't see it. "This is a weird one," Greg said flipping to the next one which was a portrait of a beautiful woman. "Who's that?"

Wilson opened his eyes and was surprised to see Greg had moved on to another drawing. "That's Stacy," he said with a sad smile.

"Oh, she was really pretty." Greg said and flipped through two more of the Stacy pictures before stopping with wide eyes.

Wilson grimaced, it was a nude drawing of Stacy. "We should keep going," he said and flipped to see some more with Stacy and drawings of Steve (the rat). Then they were suddenly met with drawing of organs.

"What's that, Jimmy?" Greg asked looking at the drawing.

"It's a human heart," Wilson said finding it a little funny that House's still art would be of human organs. They flipped through a few more and a couple of drawing of pianos and they were done with the first book. Wilson turned to start toward the living room to finish their pudding when something suddenly felt wrong. He looked back to see Greg with the other sketch book open but the boy's muscles looked tensed. "Greg?" He said softly but the boy didn't respond. Wilson walked up behind him to see a drawing of a younger John House with a look of pure hatred and a fist coming toward the viewer. It was frightening just a drawing, but to know that House still saw that image and remembered how it had felt to be abused by the man made it seem only more sinister. He slowly lowered a hand to Greg's shoulder, "We sho..."

Greg jumped at touch, "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry... I.. uhh... I need to use the restroom. Is that okay, Sir?"

Wilson looked at the poor disheveled boy, "Yes, that's fine, maybe after that we should eat our pudding and go. It'll be getting near the end of my lunch break."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for.. being jumpy. I won't be long, I don't want to hold you up any." Greg said walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey, take your time. We're still good." Wilson said to see the boy nod and close the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and looked back at the drawing and chewed his lip as he flipped to the next one, which had his John House naked on top of a child, all you could see of the child was the back of it's head and it's arms. Wilson had to pull at his strength to turn the page and see a drawing of Greg laying on the grass naked with tears in his eyes as his father was naked on top of him. Wilson shut the sketch pad with a shaky hand. He wasn't going to let Greg see what his father had in store for him in these drawings, that was too much. He took it in the kitchen and slid it on top the refrigerator then went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. The last pictures were still vivid in his mind and as much as he wished he didn't know, he did. He knew exactly what those pictures meant. But that wasn't even the worse part... the worse part was wondering if... or better how, John House could have made the abuse even worse than raping his son. Wilson took a deep breath, knowing it was possible that the answer to that laid in the sketch pad that he'd put on the refrigerator, but never wanting to know. What he'd already seen was more than he could bare, his hands were shaking his breathing shallow, just from House's drawings of what had taken place. He couldn't handle more... and if he couldn't handle seeing it, how had House managed to LIVE through it?

Greg came out of the bathroom. The picture had scared him and so had the sudden touch, to the point he needed to pee, but after going to the restroom and splashing some water on his face he felt a lot better. He noticed that Jimmy didn't look so good though, "Hey, is everything alright, Jimmy? You look upset." He said as he sat down on the couch beside him.

Wilson swallowed, "Um... yeah, I just was thinking about the patient I have. They have cancer and the treatment isn't going well."

"What's their name? I'll say a prayer for them tonight," Greg asked and took a bite of his pudding which made him smile.

"Jacob Spencer," Wilson said pulling the name out of thin air, "I'm sure that he'd appreciate that. It's nice of you to do something like that." He said smiling as much as he could.

"God can get you through anything as long as you have faith and put your trust in him," Greg said with a smile. He loved talking about God and how great and powerful he was and he trusted him with his entire being.

Wilson felt a knot form in his throat, "That's right," he said with a false smile as he felt betrayed by a God that would allow a child that believed so much in him to be crushed by such a ruthless man.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! I want to let you know now that it will be a full week until I'll get another chapter posted... I know... I know, but I need to write a new chapter for The Greater Good Continued and it will take a good amount of focus. I'm sorry about the delay, but as I said their will be a new chapter in a week and look at how long this chapter was... that's gotta make up for it in some way, right? Just to let everyone know the chapters with Chase that are coming up are going to be a bit more fun and joyful. Also let me know what you thought of this chapter, I always love to get reviews! Thanks everyone, -Nicole :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Something Worth Fighting for

_Abby, Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, I feel you, I hate John in this story too. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Alex, Glad that I keep you coming for more. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Record, I'm so happy that you think I've done a good job. I do try. Thanks for the wonderful review, - Nicole_

_Chloe, I'm sure I could be better, especially in grammar, but I appreciate the complement. Thanks for the support, - Nicole_

_JM, Wilson found out a lot by that little trip what he will and won't share is still up in the air. Thanks for trying to get me to tell though, it's always cute when people do that. :) Nicole_

_JC, :) I made it up... but it worked right? LOL. Thanks for the question, Nicole_

_K, Thank you for the review, - Nicole_

_Guest, M? - Nicole_

Greg watched Jimmy as they drove, thinking more about all he'd seen in the apartment. The place had answered many questions about himself that he'd never even thought to ask. Some things good, some bad, but either way, he'd learned more about his future self than he'd hope for. The place hadn't looked to be devoid of happiness, like he'd heard people describe the man he would grow up to be. On the contrary it looked to be a place that housed many treasures. The musical instruments had been proudly displayed and yet looked to have been played, his books too were displayed and the shelves were kept orderly and dusted. He'd also noticed that the furnishing for the place was in deep warm tones, not cold or sterile feeling like he'd expected from other peoples descriptions of him. It had also lacked the look of money; not like he'd expected since he was a doctor, except for the immaculate piano that seemed to be as much of crown jewel to him as it was to his older self. It was placed were on the risen floor with the windows surrounding it, with its lid propped open and it's black shiny coat of paint demanding the attention of anyone who looked around at the room. He sighed, regretting his hesitation at playing the beautiful instrument. "Jimmy, do you think we could go back there again?"

Wilson looked at him wondering for a moment if the boy was joking, he was sure that as much of a disaster as his lunch had turned out that Greg would never want to set foot in there again, but to his surprise the boy looked hopeful of the idea of returning. "You want too?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was really interesting and... I kind of hate myself for not playing on the piano some," Greg said with a slight frown.

Wilson chuckled, that's House for you. He thought more about it. He was going to be getting Greg around lunch time tomorrow and would be keeping him until Sunday evening, and his motel room was small for just him, not to even mention that House's apartment had a full kitchen in it so he could cook for the boy. "What do you think about us staying there during the time I keep you? It would be more spacious." He asked, in his own way asking permission from the owner of the property.

Greg grinned, "That would be great!"

Wilson smiled as he glanced at the boy and back at the road. "Okay then, it's decided."

Greg kept smiling as he wondered how the piano would play and then something else crossed his mind; he didn't know who he was staying with tonight. "So, who keeps me tonight?" he asked feeling a little anxious.

"Chase, he was the guy who found you in the tree at Cuddy's," Wilson answered.

"Oh," Greg said chewing his lips some, "just him, or will that lady be there too, the one he was with in the cafeteria?"

Wilson sighed softly, "She'll be there too, but she's really nice. You'll like her," he said glancing at the boy.

Greg wasn't so sure he would. He knew he'd be polite and respectful to her, but something about the woman annoyed him. She seemed... too presumptuous, like her touching his hair and imposig herself on the table in the cafeteria. It was probably because she was young and pretty that she assumed that everyone would be more than happy to have her be a part of everything anyone did. That idea irritated Greg; it was like the popular kids in his military schools always acting like he should be honored when they told him to do their homework or when they'd step in to stop a fight after he'd taken good six or seven hits instead of ten or more. He wasn't friends with any of the popular kids at any of the schools. For one, his father didn't allow friends, and second none of them wanted to be his friend anyways, yet they still expected some sort of appreciation from him.

Wilson glanced back at Greg, "Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. Cameron adores you."

"Why?" Greg asked since he'd rarely even seen the woman.

Wilson grimaced a little, of course Greg would ask why. "She adored you as House, too."

Greg was confused, men weren't to be adored. "What does that mean?"

"She had a crush on you," Wilson said glancing at the boy to see his reaction.

Greg grimaced some not seeing how his older self could find such a woman to be attractive with her personality. "Did I like her too?"

Wilson found the grimace a little amusing; he could see House doing the same thing. "I'm not sure. You always claimed you had no interest in her, but you did go on a date with her once because she blackmailed you into it. She seemed to always think you really liked her but were to, afraid to give it a shot."

Greg scoffed and rolled his eyes, "That sounds a bit narcissistic don't you think? Like no one could just 'not' like her because of who she is."

Wilson was taken off guard by the comment, but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if that was the real reason House had never shown interest in her. "Most men wouldn't, she's pretty, smart, and caring."

Greg shrugged, "Maybe, but Lisa is prettier, smarter, and just as caring without being pushy and intrusive about it."

Wilson smiled big; Greg was definitely captivated by Cuddy. "If Lisa's so great, maybe you should marry her."

"Maybe I will someday, if she'll have me," Greg said back looking out the window.

Wilson wished House would remember how much his younger self loved Lisa, then again from the pictures House had drawn it seemed like the man was just as in love as the boy, just more quite about it.

11111111111

It was five minutes after three when Chase walked in Cuddy's office to see Cuddy and Wilson waiting for him. "I got a message to come by here before getting Greg," he said wondering what this was about.

"Yes, we just needed to go over some things," Cuddy said with a smile. "As you know he's on medication and a special diet because of the refeeding syndrome you diagnosed him with. He's been improving dramatically but we're still keeping most of his foods soft and no red meat, also small portions."

"Sounds good," Chase said with a smile as he looked at them expectantly, he knew that they wouldn't have called him in just for that.

"Some other considerations have arisen that you should be aware of," Wilson said with a sigh. "I'm sure you heard about what happened at Foreman's last night."

"We live in a good neighborhood, if that's what you're worried about; we even have a security alarm," Chase said, a little irritated by the direction this was going. It wasn't Foreman's fault that someone had broken in his home.

"That's good to hear, but that's not where I was going. I wanted to let you know that I gave Greg a cell phone with all of our numbers in it and I'd like you to make sure he keeps it on him at all times. This was the second time he took off on his own and I have told him that he can't keep doing that, but I gave him the phone so that if he does anyway he'll at least have a way of contacting us and us him. Greg seems to have an issue with reaching out to people; he has a misconception that he'll be a burden on them. I'm telling you this because if anything happens that makes you think that he'd feels uncomfortable I want you to know you can call me yourself and I'll take him." Cuddy said with a warm smile.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, but you'll be my first call if anything out of the ordinary happens," Chase said with a knowing smile. It was obvious how much Cuddy cared about this tiny boy with a saddening disposition.

Wilson swallowed, "Also... umm." He hated telling secrets of House's but he knew he didn't really have an option unless he wanted to let young Greg continue to abuse himself. "His father didn't allow him to adjust the temperature for the water when he bathed. It was either on full cold or hot, so you'll need to let him know he can adjust the temperature." Wilson said looking away from Chase's disgusted pissed off face. "And... I don't know about Greg, but House used to be plagued with bad nightmares, especially after something pretty big had happened so... you might want to make sure you can hear him in case."

"He was having nightmares this morning," Cuddy said looking to Wilson and then Chase.

Chase scoffed, "His father is a real peach," he said dripping with sarcasm.

"Greg thinks so and finding out he isn't will only hurt Greg not his father. So please, leave it alone for Greg's sake." Cuddy said with concern.

Chase swallowed and nodded, "Fine, tell me there isn't more."

Wilson gave him a sympathetic smile, "Nope," he said grabbing Greg's rolling suitcase. "I got him a pair of jeans and pajamas to replace the ones that got ruined. He's in his office taking a nap and... Never mind," he said with a smile.

Both Cuddy and Chase looked at him with interest. "And what?" Chase asked.

Wilson grimaced some, "Greg kind of feels like Cameron is a bit... pushy. So if you could ask her to back off some, I think he'd appreciate it."

Chase smirked, "That's because she is pushy. Sure, I'll tell her to take it slow."

"Sorry, he just hasn't spent a lot of time with her. I'm sure as soon as he gets to know her he won't feel that way." Wilson said feeling bad about being the messenger.

"I doubt it. Cameron is nice and sweet but she's also pushy. It's fine; don't worry about it or him. We're going to have a blast." Chase said with a grin as he walked out.

Wilson looked at Cuddy who was standing there looking at the door with worry, "You aren't going to say bye to him?"

She sighed, "I'm not sure if I should, I don't want him to see me as pushy too."

Wilson smiled knowingly, "He doesn't Cuddy, believe me."

"You're sure," Cuddy said hopefully.

"I'm sure," he replied and followed her as she walked quickly out of her office to see Greg off.

111111111

Greg looked around as Chase parked the car. Chase hadn't gone straight home like everyone else had, instead, he'd said he was taking him to the park to have some guy time since he'd gotten off early and Allison was working late. Greg was anxious as he looked at all the kids playing and their parents either playing with them or watching them with smiles on their face. It felt so foreign to him; he'd never gone to a park before or really played around.

"This is going to be fun," Chase said getting out of his car and grabbing a baseball bat, glove, and ball from the back.

Greg looked at the items nervously. He'd tossed a ball with his dad some and practiced hitting for the eye/ hand coordination that his father said was important for any soldier to have, but he'd never been all that good. "I'm not really good at hitting, but I'll give it a shot," he said with a look of defeat.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Chase said feeling a little disappointed that he'd picked the wrong thing. He walked to an empty stretch of lawn and handed Greg the bat. "Do you know how to stand and how to swing the bat?" he asked, maybe he could help teach Greg a few things.

"Yes, sir... I mean Chase. My dad taught me all of that, I'm just not good at it, but practice makes perfect right?" He said getting into his stance and looking more determined.

Chase was happy to see Greg rising to the challenge. "That's right," he said moving back 12 to 14 feet from Greg. "You ready?"

Greg was surprised how close Chase was standing. Either Chase thought he couldn't hit a ball more than twelve feet or Chase couldn't throw a ball very far. Greg wasn't sure which so he kept quiet about it. "I'm ready when you are," he said watching the ball with an intense focus.

Chase threw the ball underhanded and slow, in order to give Greg the best chances at hitting it.

Greg looked at the ball with confusion; he'd never see such an... odd throw. He felt like he was in some slow motion movie, waiting and waiting for the ball to come to him, and when it did he hit it a good 90 feet or more. Greg looked at the ball with disappointment and then at Chase, who was beaming at him.

"Wow! That was a hell of hit, Greg!" Chase said with excitement.

Greg looked at him as if he was nuts. "That wasn't a good hit. I was trying to hit it left and it went right, not to mention, I didn't even get it 100 feet out. That ball wouldn't even be in the dirt infield, and what was that throw? It's like the ball was standing still in the air, I've never seen anything like it. Was it some sort of trick throw, like a curve ball or something?" Greg asked still thinking about the weird throw, maybe it was something they did in the future.

Chase looked at the boy with amusement, "You think the hit was bad because it didn't go the direction you wanted it too?"

"My dad says that a good hitter can point to where he wants the ball to go and hit it there, but I haven't gotten the hang of it yet. Also the ball didn't go far enough, I usually can hit an average of 120 feet but once I hit it 228 feet. Now that was a pretty good hit." Greg said with a smile as he remembered that hit.

"Very few players ever get good enough that they can point to where they want the ball to go and follow through with the hit. I'm telling you, that was a good hit and I think I'll back up some." Chase said with a smile and ran to get the ball. They played ball for almost two hours when Chase's phone rang as he was coming back from another one of Greg's long hits. "Hey Foreman," he answered panting some.

"You alright, you sound out of breath?" Foreman asked with a raised eyebrow as he got in his car.

"I took Greg to the park to play some baseball; little did I know the kid hits like a pro. So now it's turned into me running more than anything," Chase said with a grin, he was really enjoying himself for the most part, even if he was tired. "Was there something you needed?"

Foreman shook his head as he smiled softly, was there anything Greg couldn't do. "Yeah, I was hoping to talk to Greg some. I haven't really had the chance to talk to him privately since the break in."

Chase's smile broadened at the idea of Foreman wanting to let Greg know how much he'd appreciated him and how sorry he was that everything happened. "He's a pretty incredible kid, isn't he?" He said stopping sixty feet out from Greg.

"Yeah, he is," Foreman said seriously with emotion.

"You getting off now?" Chase asked.

Foreman started his car, "Yep, I'm already in my car."

"Okay, come down to Washington Park. We're on the north side in the empty part." Chase said glancing at Greg to see the boy watching him with interest.

Foreman sighed with relieve, "Thanks, I really need to do this."

Chase nodded, "I know, it's good. I think he needs to hear it, even if he doesn't realize it. See you in 10 minutes or so," he said and Foreman said bye and was off the phone. Chase looked at Greg and sighed as his body was tired from all the throwing and running. He walked toward him and noticed a group of boys around Greg's age with baseball stuff too. "Hey there slugger, I think you've worn this old man out with your grand slams, and just so you know, I'm on to you," he said with a wink and wicked grin. "You tell me you're no good so I'll think this is going to be easy and then you put me through the hardest workout I've had in months. I must have burned off five pounds already."

Greg smiled shyly, he was happy he could tell when Chase was joking and even though he knew he probably shouldn't, he was beginning to feel a little proud of himself too. He'd been watching the other kids that were hitting and none of them could hit as far as he was. "Thanks, but I still need to get the aiming thing down." He said and swallowed, "Thanks a lot, Chase, this has been fun."

Chase laughed, "Come on, Greg, a little gloating never hurt anyone. You were amazing!" He said watching the boy as he shrugged with small smile. Chase dropped the ball and picked Greg up, sitting him on his shoulders. "Say it with me, or I'm not letting you down," he bargained with a smile.

Greg chuckled, "Fine, I'm... amazing," he said in a soft voice.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. You've got to speak up around us old people, you know." Chase teased.

"I'm amazing," Greg said at a normal volume.

"You can do better than that," Chase said grabbing the boy's hands and holding them in the air in champion style.

Greg felt silly and a little embarrassed, but somehow it felt good too. "I'M AMAZING!" Greg yelled loudly.

"Yes, you are," Chase said putting him down so he was standing. "Hey, you should go over there and play some with those kids. It looks like they could use another player." He said tilting his head toward the group of kids that were looking for another player.

Greg looked at the kids, almost all of them were overweight and it was obvious that the biggest kid was the one running the show. "No, they wouldn't want me." He said watching the group with a frown, he wondered what it would be like to be one of those kids, to be normal and have friends.

Chase sighed as he saw the happiness and joy leave Greg and was replaced by doubt and longing. "Sure they would. Greg, you're a great hitter, they'd be lucky to have you on the team, and you said you could throw decent."

"It doesn't matter, they still wouldn't want me and its fine... because who wants to play with a bunch of kids anyway," Greg said glancing at Chase and back at the kids with a frown.

"You do, and that's natural, Greg, you're a kid and should play with other kids." Chase said with a warm smile as Greg looked at him. "Just go and ask, what's the harm in it? If they say no, then they're just intimidated at how good you are and if they say yes, you get to have some fun."

Greg chewed his lips some, "I'm... I just don't know what to say. I don't want to look like an idiot."

Chase grinned, Greg was afraid. He picked up the ball he'd dropped earlier and threw it a little past the group of boys. "Now you have an excuse to go over there. Come on, Greg, you can do it." He said looking at the boy with belief.

Greg felt like he owed it to Chase to try. "Okay," he said and jogged to get the baseball, the whole time thinking about his form and going faster in an attempt to help sell the kids on him. One hand swooped down like the claw of a hawk, getting the ball without ever stopping then he turned on a dime and started back.

"Hey, you're quick. You play?" asked one of the younger kids in the group.

Greg stopped, blinking at the kid. "Um... yeah, a little," he said surprised that the kid was inquiring first and decided to go for it. "You need another player?" He asked his heart beating so fast in his chest he prayed the others didn't hear it.

"Yeah," the kid said with a smile. "My name is Jose, what's yours?"

"Greg," he said simply back, walking up to the kid, "nice to meet you, Jose," Greg said putting out his hand to shake.

Jose seemed thrilled as he shook Greg's hand and then looked over toward the leader. "Bobby, I found us another player! He's name's Greg."

Bobby walked slowly over eyeballing Greg the whole way and once he finally stopped he looked to Jose. "What have I told you about finding random kids to play with us? I pick the players, not you." He said, giving the kid a slight push and then looked up at Greg. Bobby smirked; he could tell it had irritated Greg that he pushed Jose. "And he doesn't make the cut."

Greg knew he should just walk away, but he didn't. "And why is that?" he asked watching Bobby with intense eyes.

Bobby was surprised that this kid had the guts to question him. "You're skinny and weak and you seem a little dense. Most kids are smart enough not to question me."

"We'll, you're probably right; I'm not as strong as you are. There is no way I could pick up... what do you weigh, a hundred pounds or so?" Greg said with an innocent smile that looked a little too pleased.

Bobby narrowed his eyes on Greg. "You're a fagot, that's what you are!" he said walking up closer to Greg.

Greg had never heard that word before, but figured it wasn't a complement. "Why, because I'm smart enough not to be afraid of you?" he said coolly while not backing down an inch as he saw the rest of the boys gathered around them.

Bobby smirked, "What grade are you in, Greg, first?"

"Third," Greg said back with bite.

"You're a liar, you can't be older than seven," Tommy said scanning the scrawny boy over.

"I'm six, I was moved up a couple of grades," Greg said watching Bobby.

Bobby shook his head and tisked, "Greg, didn't anyone teach you that it was bad to lie," he said smiling some as he saw a friend pick up a handful of dirt that was walking up slowly behind Greg. "You should watch what comes in and out of your mouth."

"I'm no..." Greg stopped suddenly as a hand covered his mouth, forcing dirt in it. He knocked away the arm as he spit and coughed.

"What's wrong, you got something stuck in your throat? Don't worry I'll help you out," Bobby said slapping Greg hard on the back until he fell down on his knees. Bobby smiled and looked to see the Greg's father talking with another man. "Look," he said to the other boys, "the fagot kid got gay parents," he said laughing

Chase had walked up to meet Foreman when he saw him pull up, but as they were walking back to where he had been, he didn't see Greg in the group of boys, it took him a couple of seconds to realize that Greg was there, but on the ground. "I'm going to go check this out," Chase said walking towards the group.

Foreman quickly saw what he was referring to and followed, "Me too." he said.

Greg stood up quickly, "They're not my parents; they're my friends you stupid fat bastard! Now take it back before I make you wish you had," he warned. Gay wasn't a word you threw around. It was an unforgivable sin against God, and got men kicked from the military.

Bobby smirked, "Friends?! God you're stupid," he said pushing Greg's shoulder some. "Men aren't friends with kids unless they're pedophiles. Now go back to your GAY man friends and do what you do best." He said sneering and looking at the other boys, to see who was snickering with him when suddenly he was on his back on the ground with Greg on top of him. "You're going to regret th..." he started but his mouth was interrupted by Greg's fist.

Greg felt a rage in him he'd never felt before. He'd kicked Bobby's legs out from underneath him and jumped on top of the fat bully's stomach with his fist ready. When he'd heard the threat arise from Bobby's mouth, he smiled coldly at him. Obviously the boy was too stupid to realize he was in no position to be threatening anyone and he felt hate in his heart as his fist collided with the boys mouth. The group of boys watched in shock, no one willing to step forward and try to stop the 'crazy' kid.

"Greg, STOP!" Chase yelled running up as he'd seen the turn in events.

Greg couldn't hear anything and all he saw was red as he slammed his fist into Bobby's mouth again and again.

Chase was shocked when he got close enough to see that the boy underneath Greg's face had blood all over it. He quickly wrapped a hand around Greg's waist and literally pulled him off. "Greg! What the HELL were you thinking?" Chase said in a raised tone but he could tell Greg wasn't hearing him as he was still trying to get to the boy.

Foreman tried to help the beaten boy up but the boy got up on his own with tears streaming down his face. "Get away from me you fucking fagot and take your crazy gay ass son with you!" Bobby said spitting out blood at Foreman.

There was a part of Foreman that wanted to take a swing at this kid himself, but he knew better. "I'm a doctor, let me look you over and make sure you're okay," he said calmly.

"PEDOPHILE! PEDOPHILE! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO TOUCH ME!" Bobby yelled at the top of his lungs sneering at Foreman.

Foreman scoffed, he'd just been trying to help, but from the looks of it Greg had only busted his lip a couple of times. "Suit yourself," he said walking off with irritation and Chase following now pulling Greg by his arm toward the car.

"Hey, grab the bat and glove would you and meet us by the car," Chase said to Foreman still looking disgusted by what he'd seen. Foreman nodded going to the right to grab the equipment while Chase pulled Greg to the left to the car. "What were you thinking?!" he asked looking at the boy who was shaking with anger.

Greg still felt so mad he wanted to punch something. "He called you two GAY! Do you know what that MEANS?" he yelled trying to look past Chase at Bobby.

"I know what it means, what I don't understand is why you hit him. So he called Foreman and me a name, you don't go around hitting people, Greg." Chase said firmly as he saw Greg spitting something out of his mouth.

Greg couldn't believe Chase was acting like it was nothing to be called gay. "Gay means God doesn't love you! Gay men can't even serve their COUNTRY! Gay mean's that you're sick to the point that not even God can help you, and you don't care when someone calls you gay."

Chase at first felt a little irritated at Greg, and then he had to think about it. During the time Greg was a kid that was a lot of the countries view on gay people, and the boy was repeating what he been told. He frowned, "Well I'm not gay and you know that because you know that I have a girlfriend and Foreman isn't gay either, so why did you let this boy get to you. He was just trying to upset you and you let him succeed." Chase said calmly watching as Greg kept wiping at his mouth. "What's wrong with your mouth, let me see," he asked, wondering if the other boy got a hit in. Chase was surprised to see dirt all around Greg's mouth and in it. "How'd this happen?" he asked but Greg just glared off to the side and kept quiet. Chase sighed and licked his lips, "Come on, Greg, tell me what happened."

"One of the boy's stuffed dirt in my mouth," Greg said looking at Chase with some shame.

Chase gave him a sympathetic look, "Did that boy call you names too?"

"He... said I was weak, and called me stupid. He also called me something I hadn't heard of, he said I was a fagot and called me a liar." Greg said looking down.

"Did he touch you or anything," Chase asked with concern.

Greg sighed, "He slapped me on the back so hard I fell when I was trying to get the dirt out of my mouth and he shoved me when I told him to take back calling you and Foreman gay."

"Did you call him anything?" Chase asked trying to get a better picture of how things escalated.

"I insinuated that he was fat," Greg said back with the start of smile, that dropped quickly as he could see Chase wasn't amused and Foreman walked up.

"We should get going before the cops show up because a kid was yelling pedophile in a park," Foreman stated. "Greg, ride with me, I wanted to talk to you and we'll follow Chase home."

"Okay," Greg said getting in the car.

"Great, that will give me a chance to call Cuddy and see how she wants me to handle this. She's going to be pissed," Chase said dejectedly.

"You have fun with that," Foreman said getting in his car and starting the engine.

**Thanks for being patient everyone. Let me know about the new chapter and what you think. I'll probably take a week before putting up a new chapter... sorry, but I have to write some more on the Greater Good Continued story... if you don't know why, then read it and you will. Thanks so much and have a wonderful day! - Nicole**


	24. Chapter 24: A Real Punishment

_Abby, Thanks for reading, hope you like the new chapter – Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, :) Yes, little Greg is all smitten with Lisa and it's adorable, and his father is a sorry man. Thanks for the review and excitement as always. It makes me smile. - Nicole :))_

_Alex, I'm not sure if his history can, but maybe his future... well have to wait and see. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_JM, Oh she's not going to be happy, I can promise. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Guest, Glad you are enjoying the story and thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_JC, I found it appropriate for a House fanfiction. Love that you saw the humor in the situation of Chase and Foreman have a kid yell pedophiles why they try to quickly whisk Greg off. This chapter dealt with some deeper things but in a more housian way, I think at least. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. - Nicole_

_Jayla728, I would love to read your work and help you out. If you could send it to me in an email I'd be happy to read it, otherwise I'll give some general advice. Watching episodes of House will help, if you feel stuck with the characters on reactions, it will also help you will describing gestures they tend to do often. I don't know how many times I've watch old espisodes with a note pad, writing down things I see the characters do. Also it helps to make histories for the characters, or as I like to see it, filling in the blanks the show left up in the air. This can make the character seem fuller and more human. That's all the advice I can give without reading your work. If you want me to read your stuff just put your email in your next review and I'll send you an e-mail from mine so you can start sending me your works. Thanks for the interest. - Nicole_

Foreman looked over at Greg as he started the car; part of him wanted to talk to Greg about the fight but didn't feel it was his place. He hated that it bothered him that it wasn't. He felt pretty certain that Greg and he had been bullied and in way more fights than Chase had, and yet Chase and Cuddy were going to be trying to handle Greg on an issue they had no experience in. He swallowed, pulling out of the park and followed Chase. He needed to focus on why he'd come in the first place, and that was to talk to Greg about last night. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life," Foreman said staring at the car in front of him because he felt too awkward to look at Greg.

"It's not a big thing, you'd have done the same for me," Greg said glancing at Foreman and chewing his lip some. "Where the two guys okay?"

Foreman looked at Greg with confusion and smiled some as he looked back at the road. "You mean the guys that had weapons and were threatening our lives? Yeah, they're both recovering as good as can be expected."

"That's good, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Lisa," Greg said softly looking at the blood on his hands.

Foreman scoffed and looked at the boy with fascination. "You saved my life, and you still feel the need apologize?"

Greg nodded adamantly, "I caused you problems with a superior at your work, and that's unacceptable. I don't know what my father would have done if I'd ever caused him a problem at work," he said squirming in his seat some, "but I know it wouldn't have been pretty."

Foreman looked at the boy with concerned eyes and back at the road. "You know, your dad would have been proud the way you fought those men last night."

Greg looked out the window as the images from last night played through his head. "Yeah," he said softly.

"You don't seem all that proud for a boy that wants to be a soldier," Foreman said noticing the frown on the boy's face.

Greg's frown deepened, "My dad always made it sound... great, but as soon as it hit me that I'd hurt people, it didn't feel great. I felt bad; maybe that's why I became a doctor."

1111111111

Chase sighed as he listened to the phone dial Cuddy, which she answered on the first ring.

"What happened is Greg okay?" Cuddy asked in a panicked tone as she answered.

Chase sighed; this wasn't going to be good. "He got into a fight at the park with another boy. He's fine but the other boy walked away with a bad bloody lip."

"Greg, hit another kid? That doesn't sound like him, the other boy must have provoked it," Cuddy said sitting down on her couch.

"He did. Greg went over to the group of them to see they'd let him play baseball with them, but the boy started calling him some names and one of the boys shoved dirt in his mouth. Then..." Chase was cut off from his explanation by Cuddy.

"They shoved DIRT in his mouth! Where were you when all of this was happening!?" Cuddy said furiously.

"I was talking to Foreman; he'd stopped by so he could thank Greg for last night and he must have pulled up when everything started going bad. I literally had to have had my back turned for five minutes. As I was saying, then the kid called Foreman and me gay, which evidently Greg thinks is a sin against God and the military. So he started whaling on the kid." Chase said, wondering how she'd respond.

"You shouldn't have ever taken your eyes off of him." Cuddy said strongly.

Chase waited for more, but suddenly Cuddy was quiet and he licked his lips. "I know, but how do you want me to discipline him?"

Cuddy scoffed, "No one is going to discipline him. The boy started it. You said yourself he was calling Greg names and they put dirt in his mouth and called you names."

"Cuddy, he beat the crap out of kid for calling Foreman and me GAY. I literally had to pull him off the kid and he was still trying to go after him even after that. I'm not saying the kid wasn't a brat, but Greg can't go around beating up kids, even if they are brats, especially over an issue of the word gay being used." He said truthfully, "I don't want to punish him anymore than you do, Cuddy, but something has to be done here."

Cuddy frowned, "He was standing up for himself and his friends. I don't think Greg even really knows what being gay is, and even if he did, during his time it wasn't something that was understood or accepted. It's not his fault," She said softly.

"I know, but something still has to be done and you know that. I'm calling because I don't have a clue how to punish him," Chase said with dread.

Cuddy swallowed hard, "Well, for someone who doesn't want to punish him you sure seem to be pushing it pretty hard! He's an abused child! Yes, maybe he went too far, but where do you think he learned that from? Do you think his father was ever gentle with him? It isn't his fault," she repeated.

Chase sighed, "I really don't want to punish him. You have no idea how sick I feel about it, but that doesn't change the fact something has to be done. He can't go around hitting other kids, no matter what they say."

"Bring him to me. Greg has to be worried to death as it is," Cuddy said with concern.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He needs to be disciplined and I don't think you can do that. He has to be taught restraint, unless you want him walking around the hospital hitting kids in there." He said and swallowed.

"Just because he got into it with one kid doesn't mean he's going to go around looking for other kids fight. That's not who he is," Cuddy said with irritation.

"I'm not saying it is, but he isn't even supposed to be here. None of us have any documentation for him because he's supposed to be a man in his late forties. What would have happened if that kids parents were around and wanted to press charges against Greg? And believe me; from the beating Greg gave the kid, it's not something that out of the realm of possibilities." Chase said with worry, "What do you think the police are going to make of use keeping a kid that has no records, that isn't in school, and has no family to speak of?"

Cuddy frowned, "They'd probably think we kidnapped him, until one day when he turned back into House and then... who knows what would happen then. I see what you're saying, but... he's so little and has been hurt so much already."

"I'm not going to raise a hand to him, Cuddy, you couldn't make me with all the money in the world, but something has to be done. I thought about putting him in a time out, but he's a little old for that and his confidence and self-worth are so low that I'm afraid it would hurt more than help." He said feeling hopeless.

She smiled as something came to mind. "You could do a vocal exercise with him. Make him talk about what he was feeling when it happened and let him know that being physical isn't the appropriate way to handle a situation like this. He'd feel like he's being punished because he doesn't like to talk about himself, but it's not harmful and maybe he'll learn a better way to cope."

Chase smirked some, with any other kid it wouldn't be a punishment at all, but to Greg it would be. "Thanks, I'll give it a try."

1111111111

Chase waited in the driveway for Greg to get out of Foreman's car, "See you tomorrow," he said to Foreman who nodded and pulled away, leaving only Greg and him. "Let's go inside," Chase said as he walked towards the door and Greg followed behind looking concerned.

Greg felt a panic as the door closed behind him. The other members lived in apartments, with people living on all sides of them, except for Cuddy but Cuddy was different. The sound of their feet seemed to echo through the large and fairly empty house.

"You can get cleaned up in there," Chase said pointing to the restroom.

Greg looked at Chase with searching eyes, unsure of how he meant what he'd said. They were both alone; as he and his father always were when his father would decide that they both needed a good cleaning. "What all would you like me to clean," he asked meeting Chase's eyes.

Chase looked at the boy with amused confusion. "Your hands and your mouth, was there something else you thought you needed to clean?"

Greg wasn't sure if this was a trick or not. Sometimes his father would say leading things because he liked him to ask for permission to clean him or to be cleaned. "I'll clean anything you'd like me to, sir." He said looking down some as his eyes looked at Chases pants.

Chase wasn't sure what Greg meant by the statement, maybe Greg thought he'd want him to do some chores, but for some reason the way the boy was looking at him made him uncomfortable. "Just clean your hands and mouth, then we'll talk about what happened in the park."

Greg's eyes moved to his quickly and Greg felt that trickle of fear creep up his spine again. They were alone, just like his father like it when punishment time came up. "Yes, sir," he said and went into the restroom to clean up.

Chase smiled warmly at the boy when he came out. "In here," he said from the living room.

Greg swallowed walking towards Chase with purpose. "I'm ready to accept whatever punishment waits before me."

"Good, now sit down," Chase said and gave the boy a reassuring smile as he complied. "You're going to talk to me about how you felt about what happened in the park today."

Greg looked at him with some confusion, "I felt good about it. The boy deserved it."

Chase wasn't sure this was getting off to the start he'd hoped for and decided he'd take lead. "How did you feel when the boys didn't want you to play with them?"

"It wasn't the boys, it was the one boy. He was the only one that really had a problem with me," Greg corrected.

"Fine, when the boy didn't want you to play how did that make you feel?" Chase asked.

Greg shrugged as he looked uncomfortably around, "Why do you care? Aren't you supposed to be punishing me?"

Chase had to keep the smile off his face, "Do you **like** talking about your feelings?"

"No, I'm not some girl," Greg said back and suddenly it hit him, this was his punishment, and he grimaced at the thought of it. "Can't you just smack me around some?"

"Nope, and I have a feeling this will be more effective anyway," Chase said with a smirk. "So, tell me how it felt."

"I don't know... it felt... it was... normal I guess," Greg said licking his lips as he looked around the room.

"I want you to look at me while we're talking," Chase said. "What do you mean it felt normal? How does normal feel?"

Greg looked at him with pleading eyes; this was cruel torture in his book. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, but this is... I don't want to do this," he said truthfully looking at Chase.

Chase sighed, "I know and that's what makes it a punishment. I'd appreciate not having to repeat myself. Please answer the questions and this will go along a lot faster."

"Normal is unhappy and unwanted, normal is... alone," Greg tried to explain feeling awkward.

Chase looked at the boy with sad concern. "And how did it feel when the boy started calling you names, like weak and stupid?"

Greg took deep breath as his heart beat fast, "I don't know, okay!" he said looking down at the ground.

Chase put a hand on the boy's tense shoulder, "Greg, I know this is hard, but I want you to really try. Remember this is your punishment."

Greg looked up at him with vulnerable eyes, "I felt... shame because it's true."

"No it's not," Chase said as he looked at the boy. "Greg you're one of the strongest people I know and you are the smartest, hands down."

Greg scoffed, "Then you must not know many people."

Chase sighed, "How did you feel when they stuffed dirt in your mouth?"

"Dirty," Greg quipped.

"Try and take this seriously," Chase said watching the boy.

"That's hard to do, sir," Greg said as he sat there thinking. "Part of me was impressed, I get picked on a lot at school and that was more original than most, another part of me was disgusted at myself."

Chase hated to hear Greg being so hard on himself. "And when the boy called Foreman and me 'gay'?"

Greg looked up at Chase, "I'm not really sure how do describe it. I felt bad and angry; like I usually do about myself for not being good enough, but this time... it was toward the boy. I've gotten mad at other kids before, but never like that."

Chase nodded, "It hurts when people talk bad about the people we care about and call friends, that's normal, but that still doesn't make it okay to hit another kid."

"So I'm supposed to just allow some kid to call Foreman and you gay?" Greg asked with irritation.

"You didn't have a problem allowing kids to call you names, why is it different with Foreman and me?" Chase asked sitting back down across from Greg.

"I don't know, but it is," Greg said looking at the ground.

"Do you think Foreman and I are gay?" Chase asked.

"NO, and that's what makes it different! I might be scrawny and just a stupid kid, but you aren't. What he said about you wasn't true; it was a lie and one of the worst kinds of lies." Greg said heatedly.

"He only said it to hurt you," Chase said softly.

"And to hurt you," Greg said looking up at him.

Chase smiled some, "I'm not hurt, Greg, and neither is Foreman. Do you really think we care about what some kid who doesn't even know us says or thinks?"

Greg's lip twitched, "From the way you said that, I'd assume not."

"Of course we don't. We know he was lying and so did you. Like I said, he was just trying to make you mad." Chase said watching Greg.

"And I let him," Greg said with some disappointment. "I let him get to me, I let him win."

Chase nodded some, "Yes, you did. The best thing to do in a situation like that is to just walk away. A liar isn't worth your time listening to, it just proves how stupid and ignorant someone is, and you getting mad at him was only giving him what he wanted."

Greg sighed, "But it made me so mad, how am I supposed to just walk away when someone makes me that mad?"

Chase smiled, "That what makes you strong, Greg. I know you can if you try, not that it's going to be easy, but I know you can be stronger than letting into your anger."

"How do you know that, when I'm not even sure I can?" Greg asked with doubt.

"Because I've seen you do it as an adult," Chase said. "Believe me; you're stronger than you think."

**I have to know what you guys thought about Chase and Cuddy's punishment for Greg and how he perceived it to be torturous, at least in the beginning. I swear I could see the fear in some of your eyes when you first read the title of this chapter. LOL... I know, I'm soooo mean. :) Nicole**


	25. Chapter 25: Cooking with Cameron

_JC, Greg definitely was pushed out of his comfort zone here, but in the best kind of way. I wish everyone was perceptive enough to feel the moods of the chapters, but alas they aren't. Chase was successful because he knows House and therefore understands Greg better than Greg understands. Thanks for the awesome review, - Nicole_

_Abby, Thanks as always, hope you enjoy the new chapter, - Nicole_

_HuddyGirl, Lol, he wouldn't be Greg if he wasn't. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Alex, I don't know about the best story ever, but I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the support, - Nicole_

_Guest, Yes, there was definitely conflicting emotions in this one. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_CSIflea, I'm sorry I have failed you. I have not given Chase the proper time he deserves. In my idea Chase really does want to be a part of this. He want's to see Greg happy, since he feels like it's impossible to see House that way. I will try to be better. Thanks for the review, - Nicole_

_Guest, Wow, that sounds painful. ;) Thanks for the review_

_Fingirl, Welcome! I'm happy to hear you have been enjoying the story. Sorry for the wait, but it will be explained at the end of this new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, - Nicole_

_Chloe, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've been looking forward to writing Greg and Chase. Thanks for the supportive review, - Nicole_

Cameron parked beside Chase's car in the garage. She'd been worried ever since Chase had called her about the fight that Greg got into at the park. Chase had assured her that Greg was fine, but she'd feel better once she saw him with her own two eyes. She quickly got out of the car and grabbed the groceries from the back of the car. She grimaced slightly hoping that her food would come out better than it had in last twenty years of her life as she walked in. She walked into the silent house and felt worried. Where were they? She only got more concerned with each step.

"Go!" Chase yelled and they both came charging through the hall toward her. She quickly moved out of the way to see them run past her into the living room and Greg touched the back of the couch and jumped up.

"See, I told you I was faster!" Greg sang with a smile. "For the tenth time, we should probably stop before you pass out or something. Your face is really red," he said with slightly concerned eyes and a small smirk.

Cameron shook her head at the pair of them while wearing an amused smile. "Well you two really know how to welcome a girl home." She said putting the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

Chase walked over to her while still trying to catch his breath, "He's deceptively fast," he said with a smile.

"Or maybe you're just getting slower in your old age," she quipped back at him with a smirk and gave him a kiss on his pouted lips.

"And people think you're the nice one," Chase said pretending to be hurt by her small stab.

Cameron's smile broadened on him and then she looked to Greg who was still standing in the living room watching them. "You know it's rude to make me ask for hug," she said fondly.

"Sorry, ma'am," Greg responded as he took slow steady steps toward them. He didn't want to give her a hug, he hardly knew her and he was still trying to figure out what Chase saw in her, but it was his job as a kid to do what adults asked him to do. He wrapped his arms around her loosely and gave her a forced smile.

"There, that's better," Cameron said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. "Now Chase, why don't you take a shower while we start cooking and then after we eat Greg can take a shower and we can all watch a movie."

Chase looked at Greg and then to Cameron with a polite smile, he knew Cameron was just trying to be helpful but he still needed to talk to her about not being so pushy around Greg. "Sounds good, but could I talk to you for a minute in the bedroom.

Cameron gave him a concerned look, "Sure," she said to him then looked to Greg, "I'll be right back, so stay here."

"Yes, ma'am," Greg responded as they walked off down the hall and as soon as he saw them closed the door behind them he ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it out some from her messing it up.

Chase gave her a sympathetic smile, "Why don't you take a seat on the bed," he said hoping this wouldn't upset her too much.

Cameron thought about refusing but Greg was here and she really didn't want to leave the curious boy alone too long. "Okay," she said with some annoyance and sat on the edge of the bed looking at him. "What's this about?"

Chase licked his lips, "You know how hard you try to be perfect, to make everything happy and everyone around you like you?" He asked with a grimace smile.

Cameron scoffed, "It's not about trying to get people to like me. I've explained this to you before; I try to please other people because knowing I make them happy makes me happy."

"Yeah," Chase said not completely believing her, "well, you know how sometimes... rarely really, you can take it a little too far and come off as... over bearing or pushy?" he said tenderly.

"Yes, I believe you and House have mentioned it from time to time," she said back tartly.

Chase sighed, he knew this was going to hurt her feelings and he really didn't want to do that, but right now Greg needed to feel comfortable more than she did. "Greg feels you're a little... well, that way. So you might want hold back some with him and not push so much," he said sympathetically as her saw her face fall.

"Greg... doesn't like me," Cameron said looking at the door with a frown.

"I didn't say that," he said softly. "He's hardly met you, I'm sure he'll love you once he gets to know you but right now, everything is still pretty new to him and his not use to being the center of attention or adults really taking an interest in him. I honestly think if you just dial down your people pleasing, he'll love you just like everyone else does in no time."

Cameron was still looking at the door. What if House hadn't been lying, what if he really hadn't ever had feelings for her? What if he too had found her too pushy, maybe those weren't meant to be joking stabs but advice from a friend? She looked back to Chase, "But... he gave me a hug?" she said not wanting to believe that both the boy and the man he grew up to be didn't like her.

Chase walked up to her putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Greg isn't House. If you asked the boy to jump off a cliff he would. With the way he's been brought up in a military home and a very strict father the thought of disobeying an adult is... unimaginable to him. You saw," he stopped as he saw Cameron close her eyes and swallow, he knew what she'd seen had been haunting her. "His father never made him feel like saying no was an option." He finished tenderly.

"He can't think... do you really think that he thinks I would hurt him like that?" Cameron asked looking at Chase with big concerned and saddened eyes.

Chase's eyes tingled some as they moistened slightly, "Honestly, I think he expects everyone to hurt him like that. I think at his age, considering how he's been treated, that he looks at that as normal and at us and the way we handle things as odd."

She shook her head softly, "It's hard to imagine that anyone could see... that as normal." She sat there for a moment, it was going to be hard for her to hold herself back from pushing her care onto the small abused boy, but if it would make him feel more comfortable then she'd do it. Greg deserved that. "I'll back off," she said slowly standing up and gave Chase a tender kiss as she made her way toward the door.

"I know all of this is hard, especially with your big heart, but try not to dwell on what's been done to him. He's still got some of House in him. The curious and easily amused parts are there," he said as he started taking off his stinky clothes.

"I'll try, love you," Cameron said and slipped out the door. She walked into the kitchen to find Greg standing in exactly the same spot he'd been in, probably to afraid that if he even took one step out of it he'd be punished harshly. She swallowed and pushed on a soft smile, "So Greg, do you want to help me cook?"

Greg nodded, "Yes, I like helping, but... well I've never really cooked before, so I probably won't be much help. See, I wasn't allowed in the kitchen unless my father was in there because he's the only that tells me what I can and can't eat." He said explaining his lack of knowledge about cooking, even though it had always been something he was interested in learning about.

Cameron found that to be slightly heart-breaking, even though it wasn't new knowledge. "It's your choice now. You can help if you want too, believe me you can't be any worse at cooking than I am, or you can watch TV or just sit at the counter and watch me, the choice is yours."

Greg frowned, he wasn't use to having choices and it concerned him that he might pick the wrong one. "Um... whatever, you pick I'll be fine with."

"No, you're our guest tonight. I want you to feel comfortable, so do whatever you want to do," Cameron insisted.

Greg looked around from the kitchen to the counter bar to the living room with worry and licked his lips. "I don't know which one I'm supposed to pick," he mumbled mainly to himself.

Cameron tried to keep the concern off her face, "There isn't a right or wrong answer Greg."

"Right," the boy said cynically remembering the few times his father had asked him to pick something only to discover he'd picked the wrong thing and he closed his eyes. The memory of his father snarling at him and yelling popped in his head and then grabbing him by his neck yelling 'what did you say you brat!' His breathing became rapid as the memory progressed to his father throwing him down on the ground and kicking and stepping on him as he told him what an ungrateful piece of crap he was, and he started shaking some.

Cameron's eyes moistened as she could see the boy was on his way to a panic attack, if not already there, over being given a choice. She took a step closer and barely touched the boys shoulder to hear a small distressed noise leave him as his eyes popped open full of fear on hers. "Greg, are you okay?" she asked trying to keep her eyes from getting anymore moist then they were for his sake.

Greg immediately dropped his head some, feeling ashamed that she'd seen the fear on his face. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry," he said not knowing what else to say as he felt weak and pathetic.

It was almost too much for her to bare, her eyes watered more at the whispered apologies from the small broken boy. "You don't have anything to apologize for Greg. It's fine... you're fine. No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Greg swallowed as his chin shook, why did hearing that mean so much too him? Why did it feel like he had no control over his emotions lately? "I... never... make the right decision," he said in a broken whisper."

Cameron's hand covered her mouth as tears spilled over. She was grateful he wasn't looking at her because she knew he'd be mortified if he realized how emotional she was getting over this. How cruel his father had been tore into her heart. Giving the boy a choice only to punish him on whatever choice he made so he could break the boys confidence down even more. She desperately wanted to pick the boy up and hold him tight in her arms, but that was the very thing Chase had warned her about doing. She quickly tried to compose herself and wiped the tears away. "Fine, you'll cook with me, it'll be fine."

"Thank you, ma'am," Greg said looking up at her, grateful she'd made the decision for him.

"You can call me Cameron if you like, whatever you're comfortable with," she said pulling the groceries out of the bag.

Greg nodded and looked at the food, "So what are we cooking?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs... or at least that's what we're trying for," she said with a half-smile," not that it always works out that way. So don't be surprised if we just end up calling for take-out in a hour, but maybe with your help we'll be successful."

Greg didn't see how a simple dish could be ruined. "Maybe," he said back, looking at the ingredients, "So where do we start?"

"Well the first thing we need to do is get the water boiling for the pasta, since it can take a while," Cameron said getting out a medium pot and filling it with water.

Greg was biting the tip of his tongue, he'd heard his mother explaining to his father that if you don't use a big pot the pasta didn't have enough room to move and had a tendency to clump together or not cook evenly. He watched as she put the pot on the stove and sighed heavily.

Cameron looked at him with worry, "Is everything okay?" She asked to see him nod but stare at the post with unhappy features. She was afraid to ask why he was looking at it with intensity, what if his father hit him with them or threw boiling hot water on the boy. She swallowed and readied herself, "You can talk to me, if something about the pot is upsetting you."

Greg looked at her with relief, "Thank you ma'am. I'm sure you know more about cooking pasta then I do, but... well, my mother said you have to boil pasta in a really large pot, otherwise it won't cook right. I know it's not my place, but … I just thought you might want to know." He said feeling both anxious and scared; he didn't want her to think he was trying to tell her what to do when he was just trying to give her some friendly advice he'd heard from his mother.

Cameron half laughed, it was a relief that there wasn't any horrible abuse story behind kitchenware. "Thank you, I'll definitely give that a try, and don't be so quiet next time when you have some tips for me, I can use all the help I can get in the kitchen."

"You're not... offended to have me suggest things?" Greg asked before thinking about it, but as soon as it was out of his mouth he realized it had been rude to say and looked down. "I'm sorry, that wasn't polite. I hope you don't think of me as some heathen without manners; my parents brought me up better than that."

She thought about making a joke about how he has no manners as an adult but decided not to. She wasn't sure how he'd take it. "Not at all," she said switching the medium pot for a large one and adding some more water to it.

"My Mom also said that putting salt in the water helps it to boil faster," he said hoping to be helpful.

Cameron smiled as she added the salt, "Thank you, so I guess your mom cooked a lot."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "About the same as any other mother, I guess. She cooks every meal."

"Every meal, wow! She must have not worked," Cameron said as she started putting the ground pork and other ingredients for the meatballs in a bowl.

"Of course she didn't work. She was married and had me to look after. Do women with families work now days?" He asked finding the idea to be absurd.

She smiled at him, "More times than not, things have changed drastically in that regard since the sixties, just look at Cuddy. She's in her late thirties to early forties and she's running an entire hospital."

"But she doesn't have a family. It's not that I don't think girls are capable of doing a hard job. It's just I don't see how they can take care of a family at the same time. Who cleans the house and takes care of the kids? Who does all the buying for the home and cleans the laundry?" Greg asked.

Cameron put the last of her ingredients into the meat mix for the meatballs. "The women still do most of it, but most husbands help a good bit. Like with Robert and me, I keep the house clean and do the shopping for everything, but he's the one that does all of the laundry and we usually eat out since we don't have a lot of time for cooking." She answered, "Now wash your hands and I'll have you mix up the meatball mix."

Greg walked over to the sink and washed his hands then came back and looked in the bowl of meat and other ingredients. "So what do I mix it up with?"

She smirked, "The best tools you'll ever find in a kitchen, your hands."

He looked at her as if she was crazy, "You want me to mix it up with my hands?" He hoped he'd miss heard her because that sounded pretty disgusting.

"Yep, it'll be fine, I promise. It actually feels pretty neat." Cameron said watching him.

Greg swallowed, he couldn't back down in front of a girl and he'd already said he'd help. He grimaced as he put his hand in the mixture and started trying to mix it up. At first he was so hesitant and new at it that he couldn't get it to mix well, but then he started squeezing it more and got more comfortable. "It's...different, but not in a bad way, you know what I mean?" He said looking at the meatball mix with intrigue.

Cameron nodded, "That's good, now we need to roll it into balls." She grabbed some of the mixture and rolled it into a medium sized ball to demonstrate. "Like this, try to make them this size, if they are too small they will cook too fast and if they are too much bigger, then they won't get done in the middle. You want to try?" She asked as she picked out some more the mixture and made another on, putting both of them down on some wax paper she'd put out on the counter.

"Sure," Greg said and made a ball like she had, "like this?" he asked

"Perfect," She said and while making another one. "So what do you think of cooking so far?"

"I like it; do I cook a lot as an adult?" he asked glancing at her and away quickly as he hoped he wasn't pushing too much.

"Not that I know of, from the way Wilson talks you usually eat out unless he cooks for you," Cameron said looking at the boy. "But… cooking requires you to stand in one spot while doing something for a long time and with your leg that would hurt. House rarely stands in the same spot for more than a minute and then he's pacing."

"Oh," Greg said softly the licked his lips. "Can I ask you something... personal?" He said feeling more comfortable around her.

"Of course," Cameron responded.

"Jimmy said we went on a date once because you liked House a lot," he swallowed. "What was it you liked about me?"

Cameron studied the meatball in her hand as she was taken completely off guard by the question. "Um, well there were and still are a lot of things I like about Dr. House."

"Like what?" Greg asked looking up at her.

She blushed some, hoping beyond prayers that Chase wouldn't walk in now. "House is smart, honest, funny, and even sweet at times. He's very honorable in his own way and even though he's not as cute as you are, he's still very good looking." She said blushing more.

"Did we ever... you know...?" he asked, too embarrassed to say the word.

"No, we didn't," Cameron quickly answered surprised at his age he'd ask such a thing.

"Not even one kiss?" Greg asked, looking a little disappointed in himself.

Cameron blinked at him with wide eyes, of course he hadn't been talking about sex; he was six years old. "Well, maybe twice."

"So," he asked trying to sound calm even though he was a little afraid, "how was I?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the meat mix and rolling his meatballs.

Her mouth fell open some and she closed it fast. She felt her whole body flush as she remembered the deep kiss that made her knees weak. "You were very good," she said keeping her eyes on the meatballs and speaking softly.

"Then why did you move on to Robert?" Greg asked looking up at her with wonder.

Cameron felt her eyes moisten some, "Because you didn't feel the same way about me," she said still concentrating on making the meatballs, so she didn't have to look at him.

Greg could see the hurt and pain on her features and felt bad for her. She wasn't Cuddy, but so far she'd been a lot nicer than he'd ever thought she would be. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot with women as an adult. You seem nice and sweet."

She looked at Greg and smiled some, "Thanks, but its fine. I love Robert and we're happy, it all worked out for the best." Greg nodded.

"Hey, how's the cooking coming along?" Chase said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I think this time it might be edible," Cameron said a little unnerved and hoping he hadn't heard the conversation.

Chase smiled, "See, I knew you could do it," he said giving her a minty kiss.

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I have recently started a new job, that has me working 45 – 50 hours a week and on the road a good 15 hours added to that. So, as you might have guessed this has cut significantly into my writing time. I am still writing though, as you might have noticed by the new chapter. I will not stop writing my stories until they are complete. I want to assure you all of that. Also, I can no longer give realistic expectations on my writing, it might be up in a week if I'm not driving to far, it might take three if I'm driving a lot. All I can say is that I will continue to write and those who find my writing worth the wait will get to see where all this ends. Love you all and please review, - Nicole**


End file.
